


密室里的怪兽

by ominoushunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 83,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: 人们说，萨拉查•斯莱特林在霍格沃兹修建了一间不为人知的密室，里面隐藏着一只可怕的怪兽。当密室再次开启时，怪兽将会完成他未竟的事业……补档——首发晋江2018。





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

那一天他并没有看到哈利的样子。事实上，他直到很久以后才把那个男孩的存在与一张面孔关联起来。

他对哈利的第一印象是在扭曲灰白的视野中仓惶逃窜的小小背影，手里握着一把略显眼熟的剑。没有颜色，没有姓名，只有急促的步伐以及空气中触手可及的恐惧。

他的某一部分将这种恐惧当成了兴奋剂。嗜血的兴奋从灵魂深处涌起，使得他近乎本能地追逐着前方的身影。脑海深处回响着含糊不清的低语，催促着他将前方鲜活的生命终结掉，以慰籍自己久远到不知年月的饥饿感。

但是与往常不同的是，他的理智正逐渐开始复苏，并且与动物的本能展开了无声的搏斗。失控的感觉让他感到极度的不安，即使此刻他不明白这种不安的源头。

血红。

黑暗。

理智与本能的争斗结束得异常突兀。视野中久违的色彩仅仅持续了一瞬间便被无穷无尽的黑夜吞没，但是他却在原地怔愣了很久，甚至忽略了双眼的剧痛。蛇怪的思维显然无法理解色彩的含义。

久远的记忆从他的脑海深处涌现，他想起了自己的名字，也想起了自己身处何方。

“我……这是在做什么？”他下意识地喃喃自语，低沉的嘶嘶声回荡在骤然安静下来的房间中，使他略微感受到了一丝宽慰。

“杀了他！”声音从身后传来，“你在等什么？快杀了你面前的小孩子！”

“杀了……小孩子……”他重复。命令的口吻使他感到十分不快，命令的内容更是如此。

“杀了他！”声音在他的脑海中回荡着，使他一阵眩晕，“就算没有眼睛你也可以做到！把他撕裂！咬死他！”

“闭嘴！”他忍无可忍地咆哮，前身直立起来猛烈地甩动着，几乎触到了天花板，“你凭什么对我发号施令？！”

身后那个狂妄的声音似乎被他的抗拒惊得呆了一下，一时没有说话。而他的前方却响起另一个有些颤抖的声音。

“不要杀我……”男孩的声音说，微弱的声线夹杂着沉重的喘息和剧烈的心跳，“我……我是这个学校的学生。”

“这里的……学生？”

“是……是的！”似乎是从他的语气中得到了信息，第二个声音的回答比刚才略微平稳了些许。“那……那个人是黑魔王！他要利用你杀死学校里的学生！”

“闭嘴！”所谓黑魔王的声音重新响起，在他的脑海里回荡起来，“我是在完成一项伟大的事业！”

“你是在杀人！”男孩高声反驳。他意识到这个声音并没有在他的脑海中产生令他晕眩的回音。“为了自己的野心杀死无辜的人！”

“我是在完成萨拉查·斯莱特林未竟的伟业！”黑魔王的声音有些气急败坏，“干掉他，蛇怪！把这个弱小的东西干掉！”

完成我的伟业？就凭你？

他忍不住发出一声低沉的嘶叫，长长的身躯猛地朝后折返，向声音的来源处扑了过去。黑魔王发出了一声惊怒交加的怒喝，但是他并没有咬中任何东西。

“等、等等！”男孩从他身后喊道，急促的脚步声同时响了起来。“他旁边有一个女孩！是一个一年级学生，被他绑架到了这里！”

“该死的野兽！”黑魔王的声音依旧带着愠怒，但是已经冷静了下来，带着某种胜券在握的得意，“你们是伤不了我的。很快，很快我就会将她的生命力吸收掉，恢复巅峰时期的力量！”

“……我们怎么办？”男孩的声音有些气喘吁吁地响了起来。他的脑海中闪过一丝好奇、一丝好笑，有些不明白这个小家伙为什么会这么干脆地向刚刚还在追杀他的怪兽求助。

他的感知中并没有黑魔王的存在，只有地上躺着的和他身边站着的两个小小的身影。地面上的轮廓显得有些黯淡，并且夹杂着阴暗的气息。

“杀掉那个女孩。”他淡淡地说。

“不行！”男孩惊叫，似乎对于这个提议理解不能。

“既然无法攻击他本人，那就只能毁掉承载他的容器。”恢复了理智之后，当年的黑魔法大师第一时间抓住了事情的关键。任何怜悯与正义感在此刻都只会影响判断。

“容器……容器……”男孩低声重复着，呼吸再次变得急促了起来。

“别再磨蹭了！”他有些不耐烦地说，“除非你打算等他恢复力量之后再对付他。那个时候你的小朋友已经死掉了！”

“对，容器！”男孩大叫，声音中带上了一丝喜悦，“那个日记本！福克斯！”

还没等他想明白“福克斯”是个什么东西，一声嘹亮的凤鸣从半空中传来。一团炽热的火焰凭空在他的感应范围内，将某个阴冷的东西扔到男孩面前。

下意识地，他将头部转向凤凰的方向，失明的双眼传来一阵剧痛。灵魂深处涌现的愤怒和仇恨险些再次将他的理智埋没。

他不会听从所谓黑魔王的命令。这并不意味着他会对那只将他啄瞎的猛禽有任何好感。

“到底要怎么做？”对峙被男孩的声音打断，“这把剑根本砍不动它！”

“放弃吧！”黑魔王令人厌恶的声音嚣张地大笑，但是他从笑声中听出了一丝慌乱。

那把剑……戈德里克的佩剑。即使只是失明前的匆匆一瞥，他仍然将那柄华丽到让人反感的武器与记忆中的那一把联系了起来。

就连妖精一族的大师级杰作都无法损毁的书本……

“用我的血。”他指示道。仅仅凭借感知，他无法判断这究竟是什么东西，但是蛇怪的血液是几乎一切附魔物品的克星。

“什么？！”男孩的声音有些难以置信。

“用那把剑刺我一下，让剑刃浸上血。”他放缓了语气，一字一句地说，本能地进入了教师的角色。从身高来看，男孩的年龄还很小，在这种情况下还能够保留理性思考的能力已经很不错了。

“好……好的。”男孩挪到他的身边，哆哆嗦嗦地用格兰芬多之剑在他身侧两片鳞片中间戳了一下，似乎生怕弄痛了他。他有些无奈地轻笑一声，脑袋猛地一动，把自己的身体在剑刃上刺穿。

“别浪费时间了……”他在男孩的惊叫声中缓缓低下身子，将头放在地面上。被剑刺穿的伤口并不深，位置也不在要害，但是两只眼睛的疼痛已经变得难以忍受了。失血过多产生的眩晕让他几乎晕厥过去。

他感到很累。维持这个形态所需要的魔力已经接近了他的极限。但他过了这么久才重新恢复意识，怎么会甘心再次陷入沉眠？

隐隐约约间，他听到一声凄厉的尖叫。感知中那个阴冷的物体消失不见，而地面上那个一动不动的轮廓则变得凝实起来，慢慢恢复了一个普通女孩应有的亮度。

他听到格兰芬多的佩剑当啷一声落在地面上，听见男孩踩在积水中的脚步声，听见女孩劫后余生的哭泣和男孩安慰的语句。疲倦的大脑甚至无法分辨出男孩所用的是哪一种语言。

“你……你还好吗？”男孩的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来。

是在问我吗？

感知中的画面因为缺少必要的魔力维持而黯淡了下来，只有蛇类的感官让他勉强分辨出不远处两人一鸟散发的温度。

“蛇……蛇怪先生？”

“带着她离开这里……”他自己的声音微弱得像是穿过岩缝的微风，“离开这里……”

意识渐渐消散，只余下梦呓般的余音，不知究竟有没有人听见。

“……一个人……回来……”

**II**

“哈利？你说什么？”

“哦，没什么。我们快出去吧，罗恩还在外面等着……还有洛哈特。”

“嗯，这个地方怪渗人的。”

**III**

“这就是杀死了蛇怪的剑？”珀西·韦斯莱故作镇定地问，声音里夹杂着明显的羡慕和钦佩。

“只有真正的格兰芬多才能将这把剑从分院帽中取出来。”邓不利多校长的脸上带着骄傲的微笑。哈利微微赧然地低下头，刻意避开了老校长的目光。

他并没有说出蛇怪还活着的事实。

如果他们知道了，那么一定会想方设法杀死它吧？他们听不懂蛇怪的话，不会给它任何机会去辩解，不会相信蛇怪帮他解救了金妮……

那么，还是不要让他们知道好了。

他微微侧过头，看向旁边架子上的福克斯，露出一个祈求的眼神。凤凰黑色的眼睛盯着他，然后发出一声愉悦的鸣叫，将脑袋凑过来蹭了蹭他的脸。

“我想，福克斯很喜欢你，哈利。”邓不利多有些宠溺地笑着，看着男孩抚摸凤凰的羽毛。

**IV**

_“总有一天，戈德里克！总有一天霍格沃兹会是我的！”_

_他忍受着身上彻骨的寒意，发出嘶哑的咆哮，但更多是为了掩饰心中的恐惧。戈德里克的咒语似乎与他不久前完成的仪式产生了某种意想不到的反应。_

_他无法相信对方居然真的想要杀了他，但是死亡的脚步声从来没有像此刻那么清晰。_

_他不想死，更不愿意死在他们面前。_

_“我们一起创建了这所学校，但我不会允许你毁了它！”用尽最后一丝力气幻影显形前，他听见戈德里克最后的宣言。_

**V**

“你……你就是那只蛇怪？”

他听见男孩失声大叫，似乎是震惊到了几乎崩溃的地步，不由得翘起嘴角。男孩的反应很快，“蛇怪去哪了”这个问题才刚刚问出口就自己得出了答案。

“真不错，斯莱特林加五分。”他低声说，微微偏过头，“你是怎么猜到的？”

“嗯……”男孩似乎是不安地动了动，“你、你的眼睛……”

“哦，也对。”他平静地点点头。一只失去双目的蛇怪凭空消失，而原地出现了一位双目失明的巫师，结论很明显。

“对不起。”沉默了一阵，男孩有些难过的声音响了起来。

“我不怪你。”他实话实说，“那个时候我并不能完全掌控自己的行动。”

“但这一定很痛……”男孩慢慢伸出手，小心翼翼地抚过他脸上未干的血迹。温热的手指触摸到皮肤的瞬间，他猛地朝后一缩，避开了这种陌生的接触。男孩咽了口唾沫，有些窘迫地清清嗓子，小声道了句歉，一不小心忘记了要用蛇佬腔。

他微微一笑。

愧疚的气息几乎触手可及。显然，男孩并不知道这样的伤势对他来说是可以医治的。但他没有多说什么。他不确定自己是不是可以相信对方。

他对这个孩子的第一印象很好，因为他在危难中的冷静令人欣赏。因为他在危急关头果断地展开行动而不是犹犹豫豫地浪费时间。因为他是蛇佬腔。因为他回来了。

但是他已经很久没有单凭直觉去相信一个人了，尤其是在这样虚弱到难以自保的状态下。如果当初他能够相信自己的理智而不是直觉，那么结果很可能会不一样……

“我没想到你真的回来了。”他忍不住评论道，语气中流露出一丝好奇，无神的双眼锁定了男孩的方向。什么样的孩子居然会乖乖地听从一只蛇怪的吩咐，一个人悄悄来到怪兽的巢穴？

“不是你说的让我回来吗？”男孩的语气中有一点不满，似乎不明白这有什么可奇怪的，“我连病号服都没换，找到机会就溜出来了。”

“真是……”他顿了顿，思索了一下要用什么形容词，“……格兰芬多。”

“喂，我本来就是格兰芬多！”男孩抗议道，声音却显得恼羞成怒，让他再次笑了出来。

不过，混进狮子群里的蛇佬腔？有意思……

“你叫什么名字？”他问。

“哈利。哈利·波特。”

“与我的家族有什么关系？”

“……什么？”男孩愣了一下，一时没有反应过来。

“据我所知，欧洲的蛇佬腔都是出自斯莱特林一脉。虽然你不姓斯莱特林，但是我猜你与我有一些血缘关系。”

哈利沉默了很长一段时间，直到他等得有些不耐烦，才语气古怪地开口。“请问……你到底是谁？”

“我？”他愣了一下，意识到自己确实还没有自我介绍。沉眠了这么久，脑子的反应都迟钝了……“我是萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

“哪个萨拉查·斯莱特林？”男孩似乎有些中气不足，弱弱地问。

“除非我的后代中出现了和我同名的人……”他忍不住有些好笑。也不知道人们是怎么评价自己的，这个孩子提到他的姓名时明显带着一丝紧张。

“……这倒是说得通。”出乎意料的是，哈利这次很快就恢复了冷静，若有所思地说，“传说中这间密室是一千年前萨拉查·斯莱特林为他的怪兽建造的……”

“是吗？”萨拉查忍不住扬起眉毛，“我的怪兽？”

“是啊。他们说你在霍格沃兹留下了一只怪兽，用来清洗——”哈利猛地顿住，干咳了两声，似乎不确定是不是应该说下去。

“清洗？”

“呃……”哈利欲言又止，然后匆忙地转移话题，“总之，现在看来传言肯定是不准确的。密室里根本就没有什么怪物。”

“你面前不就是吗？”他摇摇头，决定暂时不再追问下去。

“你又不是怪物……”男孩小声抗议。

“呵……”他轻笑了一声，这孩子根本不清楚他是什么人物。

一千年啊……

因为有太多的疑问，反而不知道要从哪里问起。于是两个人同时安静了下来，一时都没有开口。

“说到清洗，”半晌，萨拉查微微皱了皱眉，直起身子。自从变回人形之后一直都靠坐在柱子旁边，此刻他感觉身体都僵硬了。“你难道离开之后一直都没有换衣服？”

即使失去了视觉，他也可以感受到哈利一瞬间羞愧到爆红的脸。

“是进来时沾上的……”男孩下意识地闻了闻袖口，然后一脸嫌恶地别过头去，“这下惨了，回去之后罗恩肯定会猜到我又到密室来了……”

“用一个清洗咒就行了。”听到男孩紧张得有些语无伦次，他忍不住提醒。

“清洗咒……”男孩干笑一声，“我不会啊。”

萨拉查嘴角抽了抽，抬起手。“我来。”

“哦。”

一根魔杖的杖柄被放在了他的手里。他的手指下意识地收拢，久违的魔力波动从指间传了过来，使他忍不住怔愣了一下。他自己的魔杖在与戈德里克的那场决斗之后遗失了。但这根魔杖与他出乎意料地匹配，又是主人自愿献出的，他使用起来完全没有任何阻碍。

有了这根魔杖，他能做的事情会多出不少，恢复速度也会快上不少。面前这个蠢孩子对他完全没有一点防备，又是一个人悄悄来找他，即使是就此失踪，也不会有人知道他在哪里……

萨拉查举起魔杖。

“清理一新。”他将有些阴暗的想法压了下去。哈利毕竟是霍格沃兹的学生，即使是其他三人背叛了他之后的霍格沃兹。不到万不得已，他不愿伤害这里的孩子们。而现在并没有冒险的必要。

哈利丝毫不知自己刚刚距离死亡有多么近。他看看身上几乎和全新一样的病号服，忍不住惊叹一声。“你真厉害！”他说，“就连韦斯莱夫人都不可能一下子清理得那么干净！”

“多谢夸奖。”萨拉查扯扯嘴角，“我毕竟教了十几年的魔咒课。”

“嗯？你教的是魔咒课？”

“你以为我教的是什么？”哈利大惊小怪的语气使蛇院的创始人略微有些无奈。

“……我也不知道。”男孩有些尴尬地抓抓头发，“也许是魔药？或者黑魔法防御术吧。”

“我觉得，你大概把我和另外一个什么人搞混了。”

萨拉查叹了口气，耳边听着男孩兴致勃勃询问霍格沃兹建校初教员配置的细节，实在生不起气来。已经很久没有人这样跟他说话了，哈利对他的态度让他想起了霍格沃兹最开始那几年的学生们。等到他黑巫师的身份被人们知晓，最初的敬佩和好奇渐渐被畏惧所替代。但是萨拉查早已习惯了被人那样的戒备，在今天以前，他没想到自己会怀念最初的气氛。

“……也就是说戈德里克·格兰芬多是防御课的教授？”男孩如同海绵一样吸取着遗忘在历史角落里的片段，“你和他谁厉害？”

谁厉害？真是幼稚又尖锐的问题啊……

“我们三个加在一起都打不过戈德里克。”他淡淡地回答。所以当他一个人和老朋友战斗时，失败从一开始就已经注定了。

陷入沉眠前的最后记忆就这样涌现了上来，没有了怨恨，只剩下淡淡的不甘和深深的疲倦。

“哈利，你回去吧。”他需要时间整理思绪，“只要有时间，你随时可以来找我。”他自嘲一笑。“反正我这段时间哪里也不会去。”

“需要我给你带什么东西吗？”男孩站了起来，无措地搓了搓手，“比如食物什么的……”

“不用。”他嘴角微微一扬，“我自己可以准备。”

哈利带着疑惑离开，但是几分钟后，脚步声重新又折返了回来。

“哈利？”

“请问……我要怎么上去？”男孩弱弱地问。

“……你是怎么下来的？”

“从管子里滑下来的啊。”一副理所当然的语气，“早上出去的时候是福克斯带我们从入口飞出去的……我又不会飞！”

“飞……”

“是啊！难道以后我还要带着扫帚来？”

“你是……从管子里……滑下来的？”萨拉查愣了半晌，终于发出一阵难以抑制的大笑。

“你是说还有别的入口？”哈利充满希冀地问，“太好了……每次走进那间厕所我都觉得浑身不舒服。”

“……厕所？”萨拉查突然感到笑不出来了，“密室的入口是在一楼某个储藏间的立柱上。”不是吗？

“不是女厕所吗？”

一千年的时间，城堡的布局的确会改变一些。但是……厕所……

萨拉查的表情诡异之极，使得男孩忍不住捂着嘴闷笑起来。

**VI**

哈利的脚步声沿着新出现的石质楼梯远去，渐渐消失不见。远处传来入口重新闭合的响声。

萨拉查长出了一口气，站起身来，慢慢踱起步，消化着刚刚得到的信息。从哈利刚刚的描述中他可以得出很多结论。

比如霍格沃兹一千年来的课程几乎没有变化。

比如现任的校长是一个不容小觑的人物。

比如麻瓜种终究还是留在了学校。

比如他的密室在过去一千年来至少被三个人开启过。最近一个是哈利，前一个是狂妄无知到胆敢利用他蛇怪形态的黑魔王，最早的则是那个将密室入口改动位置的家伙。

能够将城堡的结构进行如此大的调整的只有寥寥数人而已。

会是哪一个呢？

还有……厕所？为什么是厕所？！

**VII**

“这个沙发……你是从斯莱特林休息室里拿出来的？”哈利目瞪口呆地问。

沙发上的人抬起头，嘴角噙着一丝若有若无的笑容。“你怎么知道？”

“我去过一次……”哈利心不在焉地回答，打量着面前的情景。

密室在一夜之间被转化成了豪华套间。左边是办公桌和书架，上面还摆放了包括《霍格沃兹，一段校史》在内的十几本书，也不知道一个新近失明的人打算怎么去读。右边疑似通向卧室的银色拱门上悬挂着墨绿色的门帘，从花纹来看有些像是斯莱特林休息室的窗帘。正中间的黑色沙发上，蛇院创始人正坐在那里喝茶，面前的矮几上放着新鲜的水果和摆放的整整齐齐的甜点。就连他身上的衣服也变成了一身全新的黑色长袍，款式相当时尚。

“你是怎么做到的？”亏他还因为担心某人在一千年后的世界会不会不适应，担心得睡不着觉。

“霍格沃兹不会拒绝我的要求。”萨拉查神秘地说。以精明著称的斯莱特林参与建造的城堡，怎么可能不为自己留下后门？虽然四位创始人都参与了这个过程，但他萨拉查·斯莱特林才是真正掌控城堡的人。戈德里克战力再强，也不可能将萨拉查赶出自己的领地。

一千年过去，霍格沃兹城堡如他所发誓的那样，完全落入了他的手中。

不过，现在这一切又有什么意义？

“这些都是城堡给你准备的？”

“准确地说，是城堡里的家养小精灵们。”萨拉查哈哈一笑，解释道，“他们的契约是对于学校本身的而不是某个人，所以我可以命令他们，甚至要求他们对现任校长保密。”

“霍格沃兹里也有家养小精灵？”哈利有些愕然，但是仔细想想却又是情理之中。

“最开始是被赫尔加找回来的。”萨拉查脸上露出一丝追忆，“这么久过去了，早就不知道换了多少代。”但是契约的内容却从来没有变动，城堡的主人就是小精灵的主人。

“家养小精灵最棒了。”哈利摇摇头，深有感触地叹道，“只要他们没在试图救你的命。”

后怕的语气让萨拉查隐隐觉得自己好像错过了什么背景故事。

**VIII**

几天之后，萨拉查还是成功地将所谓斯莱特林密室的传说从哈利口中套了出来。不出意外，男孩并不知道第一个打开密室的会是什么人。

“你不记得吗？”哈利有些好奇，忍不住问道，“五十年前你明明醒了一次。”

“我在陷入昏迷后的记忆只剩下零散的片段。”他回答，“那个形态下我并没有什么思考能力，只有蛇怪的本能。直到前几天……”

五十年前……他完全没有一点印象。那个自称魔王的小杂种会为此付出代价的，以黑魔王斯莱特林的名义发誓。

“你究竟是怎么变成这个样子的？”哈利忍不住问，有些紧张地观察着萨拉查的反应。

蛇祖沉默了半晌。“那段时间我正在进行一项实验。”他最终简短地说，“残留的魔法与戈德里克击中我的咒语混合后产生了异变。”

“然后你就被变成了蛇怪？”男孩的语气充满了荒谬，满心疑虑不知从何问起，最后只是选择了最关心的问题，“那么以后你不会又突然变回蛇怪了吧？”

即使没有能杀人于无形的凝视，这么长的蛇怪还是很可怕的啊。

萨拉查嘿嘿一笑。“这可说不定。”他故作神秘地说，但是不管哈利怎么问，他都不再解释了。无论什么时候都不应暴露自己的底牌，或者弱点。

“那你这一千年都吃的什么？”看出对方的不情愿，哈利转移了话题。

“禁林里的动物。”

“什么？”难道禁林里一直有一只蛇怪在狩猎？

“马人，狼人，独角兽，夜游的学生……这一类的活物。”

“真的？！”

“……”

萨拉查再次忍不住叹气。这孩子也太好骗了，一点成就感都没有。

**IX**

“你和那边那个长胡子的雕像一点都不像。”

哈利仔细对比了一下墙壁上一脸阴沉的秃头老者和身边面容英俊的青年，总结道。

“像的话就麻烦了。”年轻人哂笑摊手，及腰的银色长发在半空中那些浮动光团的照射下就像是一段浅绿色的丝绸，“那是我的曾祖父。最难看又无比自恋的那一位。”

**X**

“你为什么不喜欢麻瓜呢？”

直到两个星期后，这个问题才终于被男孩问了出来。萨拉查说不清自己是惊异于哈利的胆量，还是佩服他能够忍住这么久。

但最令他吃惊的还是自己居然忍不住将深藏心底的秘密说了出来。除了当年的三位同伴，他从来没有将显赫一时的斯莱特林家族破灭的实情告诉过任何一个人。

中世纪的社会对巫师并不仁慈。

“但是……但是麻瓜也有好有坏，不是吗？”沉默了好久，哈利才轻声开口。

“他们畏惧我们。对于不了解的事物，他们本能的畏惧、排斥、甚至憎恨。这种矛盾是无法调和的。”

“我一个最好的朋友就是麻瓜种。我的母亲也是。”哈利低声说，“她们的父母都没有因为她们是女巫就排斥她们。”

“那么她们是幸运的。不是所有人都那么幸运，也不是所有麻瓜都会像爱自己的儿女一样去爱别人。”

**XI**

“你不用写作业吗？”萨拉查问，微感苦恼地转向沙发上蜷缩着的那个越来越不把自己当外人的男孩。

哈利将他说的那句“随时欢迎”利用到了极致，每天晚上都会来到密室与他聊上很久。他有些哭笑不得地意识到，这似乎是因为怕他一个人孤单。

“密室里的怪物被杀死了，几乎所有教授都开心得不怎么布置作业了。”男孩吞下嘴里的点心，嘻嘻一笑，“就连期末考试都被取消了！”

“既然你这么闲，就帮我收集一些材料吧。”萨拉查叹了口气说。既然哈利这么久都没有将他的存在告诉任何人，也许他也可以多付出一些信任了。有些事情不是只靠家养小精灵就能做到的。

“材料？”

**XII**

“语言还可以这么学？”哈利站在那块刻满了魔文的蓝宝石旁边，眯着眼睛仔细看着上面的纹样。萨拉查完全依靠手感绘出的魔文他用肉眼都分辨不清。

这样的魔法颠覆了他的一切认知。

“一个简单的黑魔法仪式。”萨拉查说，将宝石小心地放在正七边形水晶容器的中央。

“黑、黑魔法？”男孩的声音提高了几度，几乎是条件反射地后退几步。

萨拉查抬起头，无神的灰色眸子似乎直视着他的灵魂。哈利隐隐感觉对方很清楚自己的顾虑是什么。

“可、可是黑魔法不都是……”他有些迟疑地开口。蛇祖的目光让他觉得自己似乎正在做出什么重大决策。“……邪恶的，不是吗？”

“你对黑魔法就是这样理解的？”萨拉查扬了扬眉，语气中略微有些失望。

哈利耸耸肩，随后才意识到同伴看不见。“他们都是这样说的。”他有些倔强地分辩，“黑魔法咒语都是魔法中最危险的种类。”

“这是事实。”蛇祖微微点头，“黑魔法极度危险。但这并不是因为邪恶什么的。”他皱了皱眉头，似乎在思考如何解释。

“你知不知道黑魔法的定义是什么？”

“不知道……”哈利摇摇头。萨拉查的表情让他意识到自己的反应似乎有些过激了。黑魔法的定义……指的肯定不是魔法部禁止列表上的咒语。

“定义为黑魔法的咒语、药剂、甚至是仪式，最关键的特性就是它们都需要‘牺牲’。”蛇祖说，“有时是象征意义的，有时不是。但是总的来说，想要使得咒语生效，你必须用某些东西进行交换。”

“交换……”

“举例来说，最简单的黑魔法应用是以血液作为钥匙的魔法锁。”萨拉查说，“想要打开门，必须奉献出一点血液。就是这么简单。”

这听起来完全没有一点危险，虽然哈利到现在还没有遇见过这样的锁。

“那么这个仪式中，我们需要付出的牺牲是什么？”哈利想了想，问出了最关键的问题。

“也是血液。”萨拉查说，没有一点犹豫。

“你刚刚说，黑魔法极度危险……”哈利慢慢说，微微皱起眉头，“像这样的仪式到底有什么危险的？”

蛇祖暗叹一声。总算这个男孩还算有点警惕心。

“每一个黑魔法所需要的代价并非随意指定的。”他缓缓开口，没有再隐瞒问题的关键，“在没有真正的黑魔法大师指点的情况下，人们很容易得出错误的结论。这才是最危险的部分——太多太多狂妄的学徒在完成魔法的时候，才意识到自己所付出的牺牲并非原先预料的那样无关紧要。”

哈利感到一阵凉气顺着脊柱涌了上来，忍不住下意识地一哆嗦。萨拉查的语气严肃异常，使他毫不怀疑事情的严重性。

伏地魔学习黑魔法的时候，大概是没有什么大师在旁边指点吧。难怪他会变成那副样子，而萨拉查……萨拉查看上去和普通巫师没有什么区别。

“……若是你不愿意进行仪式，我能够理解。”蛇祖最后说。

“但这是目前最好的办法了？”过了半晌，哈利叹了口气。

“的确。”

“那我同意。”他勉强一笑，“我相信你这个黑魔法大师的判断。”

萨拉查的表情难辨喜怒，失明的眼睛盯着他看了半晌，这才慢慢点头。

“谢谢你，哈利。”他说，“明天早一点来。这个仪式必须在日落前完成。”

**XIII**

两个人右手相握，掌心新划开的伤痕重合在一起。血液无声地滴落，渐渐将整个容器盛满。蓝宝石表面的魔文闪了起来，一瞬间将容器中的血液变成了淡淡的紫罗兰色。

半晌，光芒熄灭，萨拉查才放开了哈利的手。

“就这样？”哈利眨眨眼，不由自主地动了动手指，似乎想要记住刚刚那种微凉的触感。

“就这样。”萨拉查开口，用的是现代英语。他的发音略微有些僵硬，似乎是还不完全熟悉的缘故。“这本身就不是复杂的仪式，只是需要的条件有些苛刻罢了。”

自愿分享与等价交换。这两个条件听起来很容易，但是真正符合的时候却少得可怜。尤其，哈利与他相识到现在甚至不足一个月。

从某种意义上来讲，由黑魔法大师主持的仪式其实更加危险。换作是另一个、更加自私一些的巫师来主持仪式，他有无数种方法能够在不知不觉中从哈利身上掠夺到很多东西。

这个男孩并非愚蠢。他只是付出了萨拉查不应得到的信任而已。

“你还是太轻信了，哈利……”他忍不住感叹，觉得自己也许真的是老了。若他还是当年那个不择手段的黑魔王斯莱特林，他是不会错过这个将面前的男孩彻底掌控在手中的机会。

**XIV**

大难不死的男孩？

萨拉查的手指从旧报纸的文字上移开，默默中断了阅读咒语。他正在查阅近年来魔法界的大事件，但是却意外发现了某些奇怪的消息。

“从死咒下存活的婴儿……有意思。”

蛇祖喃喃自语，眼睛习惯性地眯了眯，无可避免地对哈利产生了更加浓重的兴趣。

难怪那个男孩会这么快就接受了他的存在。相比于拒绝死神的邀约，一条蛇怪突然变成人之类的事情似乎也不是那么难以相信。

**XV**

“你怎么知道斯内普会照常考试？”哈利满脸兴奋地问，“当他发现格兰芬多的学生们都有准备的时候，脸色都发黑了。”

银发青年露出标志性的得意笑容。“城堡是会说话的。”

就连其余三位创始人都没有发现，那些遍布城堡各处的蛇形纹饰并不只是萨拉查的个人爱好而已。墙壁上，画框上，楼梯扶手上……随处可见的细小蛇纹都是萨拉查的间谍。

虽然这种途径在绝大多数时候得不到什么有用的消息，但是偶尔运气好还是会碰上一些有意思的对话。比如说某个魔药教授在走廊里状似不经意地对本学院的级长提起，很可能会在期末突击检测学生的水平。

斯莱特林的精明算计可不仅是说说而已。

“可你到底是怎么知道的……”哈利仍然在自言自语，“难道你在城堡里养了一大群蛇，偷偷来打小报告？”

**XVI**

“我真的不想回去。”哈利蜷在沙发上，睡眼朦胧地抱怨。距离学期结束还有不到一个星期。

萨拉查偏过头，突然很想看清男孩的面容。

“麻瓜们对你并不好。”他说，“你为什么还总是要为他们说话？”

“因为这样做是对的。”哈利说，“虽然我不喜欢他们。”

“为你不喜欢的人争取利益才是对的？”萨拉查一向不太能理解格兰芬多们的逻辑。

“麻瓜们也有好有坏啊。”哈利动了动，不知是多少次向他重复同样的话，“每个人都有缺陷。这是……人性的一部分。”

**XVII**

“——他们对我们的社会、我们的传统没有一点了解，也没有一点尊重。就比如你那个泥巴种小朋友——”

“别用那个恶毒的词！”

男孩愤然离去。

之前即使观点不同，两个人的争执也从没有闹到不欢而散的地步。

在学期结束前三天，萨拉查意识到哈利的朋友是他的逆鳞，是不能越过的底线。

**XVIII**

大多精神类魔法，如摄魂取念，往往需要两个人的目光接触。以萨拉查目前的状况，显然无法用魔法读取哈利的思维或记忆。

但是哈利并不擅长隐藏情绪。他就像是一本打开的书籍一样，喜怒哀乐完完全全摆在了明面上，一举一动都将他的心情展现在旁人面前。萨拉查曾经心不在焉地想着，哪怕他对哈利用摄魂取念，大概也不会对男孩的心思有什么更加直观的了解了。

可即使如此，哈利依旧却有着让萨拉查吃惊的能力。这让曾经自认为了解人性的蛇祖感到了强烈的好奇和更加强烈的不安。

“没想到你又回来了……”他不确定自己淡然的表情是不是崩溃了一瞬间。隐隐地，他意识到自己也许是在重复一个月前的话。第一次，他没想到哈利会在战斗结束后回来探望他。第二次，他没想到会在假期结束前再次见到哈利。

经过那样剧烈的冲突，这个年龄的孩子不都要很长时间才能冷静下来吗？尤其是在触及了底线的情况下。由此，萨拉查以为哈利有很长一段时间不会在他的面前出现了。

哈利沉默地坐在惯常的位置上，似乎是在思索着什么。

“你真的不能和我一起离开吗？”过了一阵，他略显纠结地问道。

萨拉查愣了一下，不太明白哈利的问题从何而来。

“我是说，既然我不能留在霍格沃兹，那么你能不能和我一起出去？”男孩的声音显得有些烦躁，“我可以把你藏在隐形衣下面，不会让别人看见。德思礼家的卧室有点小，你大概住不习惯……不过你可以和我一起想想办法啊。或许我可以在附近找一个空房子什么的……话说，你要是能变成一条小一点的蛇，事情就好办多了……”

“哈利。”萨拉查哭笑不得地打断哈利语无伦次的发言，仍旧一头雾水，“为什么非要我跟你一起走？”

“因为我不放心你一个人啊。”男孩歪着脑袋回答，仿佛答案是显而易见的，“整个霍格沃兹就剩下你一个人在这里，你又看不见，万一有什么事情……”

他的声音渐渐停下，似乎终于意识到了面前巫师的身份。

萨拉查叹了口气，嘴角微微扯了扯。不知道是应该为被当成了无法自立的小孩子而气愤，还是应该为哈利的关心而感动。这是一种很新奇的感觉。

“放心吧，哈利。”他安慰道，语气中带上了一丝并不尖锐的讽刺，“两个月的时间并不长，我应该可以照顾好自己……”

男孩不好意思地干笑两声。“我会写信的。”他保证道，没等萨拉查开口，又自顾自地说了下去，“或许我应该学习吼叫信的制作方法？声音的大小应该是可以调节的，这样你就可以听见我说话了。韦斯莱夫人应该能够教给我……咦？等等，你既然可以读书，那么写在纸上的信件也是可以阅读的吧？”

“不要给我写信。”萨拉查抬手阻止了哈利的长篇大论，“猫头鹰会引起不必要的关注。”

男孩哦了一声，肩膀明显耷拉了下来。“你说的没错。”

“如果有什么急事的话，你可以告诉我。”在他意识到之前，萨拉查的话已经说了出来，让他自己也有些意外，“收信人写斯莱特林就行——家养小精灵会将信件转交给我。”

临走前，男孩心情显得比一开始好了很多。

“上一次的事，对不起。”他在内门前停住脚步，有些不自在地说，“我不该连招呼都不打一声就跑开。”

萨拉查扬起眉毛，怔了怔。明明并没有认为自己的想法是错误的，为什么还要道歉？这并不是格兰芬多的举动，甚至不是斯莱特林的风格。这两个学院的成员通常无比高傲，不喜欢承认自己的过错。也正因为如此，他们每次道歉的时候都是认真的。

**XIX**

两个月的时间在千年的光阴面前并不长，但是孤独的感觉只用了不到一天时间就充斥了哈利的灵魂。黑发男孩注视着车窗外飞速倒退的风景，意识到自己似乎是习惯了每天抽出那么一段时间，溜到密室里去，和那位神秘的蛇祖聊上一些或轻松或沉重的话题。

罗恩和赫敏不清楚哈利为什么从登上列车开始就神游物外，但是最后将之归咎于即将返回德思礼家的郁闷。几次试图让他高兴起来没有起到什么效果，两个人最终决定不去打扰他。

等到哈利回过神来的时候，旅程已经过了一大半，金妮·韦斯莱也不知什么时候出现在了车厢里。赫敏似乎正在就不久前的密室事件发表一些看法。

“说实话，我为自己花了这么久才猜到答案感觉有些脸红。”年轻的麻瓜种女巫摇摇头，在两个红发同伴难以置信的目光中说道，“我想肯定有不少人得出了结论，只是没有机会告诉邓不利多教授。至少拉文克劳肯定有。”

“怎么会明显呢？”罗恩惊叹道，“一千年都没人猜出来……”

“可是所有线索都摆在了面前。”赫敏扳起了手指，“密室是萨拉查·斯莱特林建造的。斯莱特林的院徽是一条蛇。斯莱特林的继承人是蛇佬腔……”

她摊开双手，自嘲地一笑。“我还真猜不出密室里的怪兽会是什么东西！”

“或许是一只会喷毒液的粉色蒲绒绒？”罗恩翻翻白眼。

金妮捂嘴窃笑。赫敏无奈摇头。哈利在所有人惊异的目光中发出了持续十分钟的狂笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**XX**

为什么会对历史记载中那个恶名昭彰的黑巫师如此挂念呢？

哈利花了很长时间来思考这个问题，最后将这归咎于某种奇怪的独占欲。

小的时候他从来没有过真正属于自己的东西。他的房间是一个橱柜。他的衣服是达力穿过的旧衣服。他唯一的玩具是一个被从他纸篓里捡回来的玩具士兵，瘸了一条腿。

而此时，他最珍贵的所有物都在他的箱子里，被他拖在身后，和他一起在潮湿的空气中步入夜色。隐形衣，光轮2000，相册……这些东西都是属于他的。有的时候他会和朋友分享，但更多的时间则是将它们小心翼翼地收好，生怕它们受到任何损伤。

但他从来没有和别人分享过萨拉查的存在。萨拉查的秘密只有他们两个人知道。萨拉查的密室只有他们两个人能够打开。萨拉查时而得意时而嘲讽时而开心的笑容只有他们两个人能够听到。

萨拉查是属于他一个人的。

也许这就是为什么，面对无法完成学业的黯淡前景，哈利此刻最担心的反而是无法再次见到密室中的那位蛇祖阁下。

**XXI**

“我很好奇，哈利，”在安慰完听说自己没被开除后几乎喜极而泣的男孩后，魔法部长康奈利·福吉忍不住开口，“你怎么会跑到这里来？”

“呃，我一不小心被箱子绊了一跤，结果骑士公共汽车就突然出现了。差点把我压扁……”

“我是说，你怎么会来霍格莫德村？对角巷不是更方便一些吗？”

“……我只是说出了第一个想到的地名而已。”

**XXII**

哈利最终没能说服他的姨父姨妈在霍格莫德同意书上签字，但是却比同年级的学生们早了近三个月时间见识到了这个村庄的全貌，也终于有机会去收集材料单上剩余的物品。虽然萨拉查说万圣节之前收集到就好，但是哈利却一直感到说不出的急迫，恨不得马上就把各种乱七八糟的东西全部送到密室里。

“万寿菊与毒鹅菇”是一家售卖稀有植物的商店，哈利对照着手里的纸条，在那里买到了几种连名字都不确定怎么读的古怪植物。

“魔法萝卜”是一家蔬菜水果店，哈利拎着两根形状像是大葱一样的蓝色植物走出来，心里有些好奇为什么萨拉查列举的药剂配方里会有食材的存在。

“奥利凡德魔杖分店”是一个并不陌生的名字，哈利一边舔着手里的冰淇淋，一边犹豫着要不要进去。光明药剂配方中最后一项材料是幼年独角兽毛，但制作魔杖用的应该是成年的毛发吧。

要不要写信问问奥利凡德先生？还是等开学了去禁林里碰碰运气？也许海格会有些路子……可惜学期结束前没想到去问一声。

说到写信……到底要不要给萨拉查写信呢？男孩转过头，看向远处的城堡。他想蛇祖大人在家养小精灵们的照顾下应该过得很好，但还是忍不住叹了口气。

虽然还是见不到面，但至少他离他的距离近了很多。

**XXIII**

萨拉查当然没有想过要主动给哈利写信。一方面是因为不想冒险，更主要是因为这不是蛇祖的风格。

但这并不意味着他不会在心里抱怨对方为什么没有来信。

哈利为什么没有写信呢？银发青年皱着眉头，修长的手指在座椅的扶手上有节奏地敲着。他将学期结束前那次对话在脑海中回忆了很多遍，很确信自己将意思表达得很明显：遇到麻烦就告诉我。

难道差点被开除还不算是紧急情况吗？

萨拉查不会对任何人承认，直到钥匙管理员海格将哈利已经平安到达霍格莫德的消息汇报给邓不利多的时候，他的心情才重新放松了下来。

**XXIV**

“哈利，你的箱子呢？”满脸兴奋的赫敏终于良心发现，放开了胳膊让哈利得以喘息。

“在学校。”他顺口回答，然后微微有些后悔。希望赫敏不会追问吧……

箱子是被萨拉查打发来运材料的家养小精灵顺手送回去的。哈利有些心不在焉地想着为什么蛇祖不直接让家养小精灵帮他收集材料，但是隐隐猜测是因为不愿意让现任校长察觉。

“真没想到你会住在霍格莫德村……”赫敏一脸恍然，显然是脑补了一些说得通的原因，“我都有点嫉妒了！”

哈利笑而不语。

当初，福吉本来是建议他住在对角巷的，但是最终被哈利以“开学之后就没机会了”这个理由说服了。

**XXV**

摄魂怪在守卫着霍格沃兹的大门。

千年前，四位创始人殚精竭智，将这种黑暗的生物赶出了学校的范围。

千年后，现任校长将它们请了回来。

开学第一天，萨拉查的情绪与外面的天空一样阴暗。

他的结界已经很久没有修复了，对付一只离群的狼人不成问题，但是几百只摄魂怪驻扎在城堡周围已经足以威胁到学生的安全。

**XXVI**

少年温热的躯体紧紧贴着他的身子，脸埋在他的胸口，双手环着他的腰。他可以感觉到对方的心跳。

两个多月后再一次见到哈利，蛇祖完全没有预料到对方真情流露的莽撞之举。

萨拉查用了很长时间才回过神来，慢慢抬起手，有些笨拙地回应着男孩的拥抱。

“你没给我写信。”过了半晌，他忍不住低声说。

然后他用了更长时间才说服自己，其实这只是因为一个人无聊，希望有人陪他打发时间，而不是别的什么。

千年的沉睡之后，他似乎已经没有以前那样适应孤单了。

**XXVII**

“阿尼马格斯可以选择魔法生物的形态吗？”

麦格教授表情有些古怪地审视了一遍破天荒认真听讲的绿眼男孩，不得不承认自己为哈利能问出这种有深度的问题感到有些意外，尤其是和其他学生惊魂未定的表情一对比……

“好问题，波特先生。”微微摇摇头，不苟言笑的女巫解释了起来，“理论上来说是不行的，因为魔法生物本身的魔力与巫师的魔法往往并不相容。但是历史上有过一些特例，比如说五足怪，也就是毛麦克布思。但是这种生物本身就是因为魔法咒语的意外而被从人类转化的。但我们可以将这看作是人类可以有能力变身为魔法生物的证据……”

变形课上，哈利是唯一一个对阿尼马吉比对茶杯里的黑狗更感兴趣的学生。作为死亡预言的当事人，这其实有点讽刺。

**XXVIII**

“自从上过特里劳妮的课程之后，罗恩和赫敏似乎就把我当成了玻璃做的。”哈利盘腿坐在沙发上抱怨，“我可是好不容易才溜下来的。”

蛇院的创始人不置可否地嗯了一声，一手点着书本上的文字，另一只手漫不经心地摸了摸男孩的短发。

“等我恢复之后，倒是可以想办法在格兰芬多塔楼附近设一个入口……”他说。

“可惜这段时间没办法常来了……”哈利的声音有些闷闷的，“你有没有什么可以随时保持联络的方法吗？”

“保持联络？”

“就像麻瓜的电话那样的……”

萨拉查停下阅读，转过头朝着哈利扬起一条眉毛。虽然没听说过这种东西，但他可以猜到大概的作用，也可以猜到哈利举出这么个例子完全是故意的。

不过今天他没有兴致和哈利争论有关麻瓜的问题。

“有的咒语可以达成类似的功效。”他指出，心里已经开始盘算可行的方案了。

“就像汤姆的日记？”哈利愣了一下，有些不确定地问。

“不一样……”他说着皱起眉头。可惜那本充斥着黑暗气息的日记本必须被毁掉，否则他还真想看看那个所谓黑魔王究竟造出了什么鬼东西。而现在，他只能确定那个东西的功效绝不仅仅是让两个人互相联络而已。“……让我想想。”

**XXIX**

“我的眼睛？绿色的。”哈利听到蛇祖明显是一时兴起的问题之后眨了眨眼，随后半是疑惑半是好奇地反问，“你当时追杀我的时候没有看清吗？”

“大多蛇类的视觉和人类不一样。”萨拉查难得没有捧着什么书本，而是放松地斜靠在沙发上，“它们对颜色没有什么分辨能力，而且是高度近视。蛇怪也不例外——以蛇怪的形态，从这个位置甚至看不清密室的入口。”

“这样啊……”哈利若有所思，似乎是在考虑下一次再被蛇怪追杀要怎么应对，“那岂不是很不方便？”

“蛇怪是依靠对温度和魔力的感应辨别环境的。”他简单地解释，嘴角微微一扬，“况且，若是我当时能看清你的眼睛，你大概已经死了。”

男孩嘿然一笑，似乎没有感到一点后怕。不愧是格兰芬多……

“那也不一定，”他反驳道，“我戴了眼镜，所以最多也就是被石化而已。”

萨拉查没忍心提醒他，以自己蛇怪的体型，哈利被石化就等于是被压扁了。

他将话题从蛇怪身上引开，转而开口询问眼镜的作用。哈利很愉快地解释了起来。

“这是麻瓜的发明。”末了，男孩补充。

**XXX**

_“也许我们的出身经历各自不同，但魔法使我们平等。”_

_赫尔加蓝色的瞳眸中映射着礼堂穹顶的星空，嘴角带着柔和的笑容。_

**XXXI**

不知什么时候起，哈利手上多了一个书本大小的银色画框。

……一个喜欢和他吵架的画像。

“好吧，你喜不喜欢麻瓜我就不说了。但是麻瓜种也是巫师啊！”

绿眼睛的男孩对于无法说服画框中的人感到有些抑郁，不情愿地将争论的重心转移了。

“你在跟谁说话？”罗恩的声音隔着帘子传来。

哈利叹了口气，决定明天一早就去学习隔音咒语。

**XXXII**

【……由此可见，纯血家族出现哑炮的概率甚至要超过麻瓜中诞生巫师的概率，只是因为人口基数较低才没有被重视。这还没有算上那些被刻意隐藏的哑炮案例。】

不知不觉地，笔记本上的内容已经长过了赫敏的变形课论文。

“话说，哈利，你怎么突然对麻瓜种权益这么感兴趣？”褐发女孩对好友的转变感到很好奇。

“一时兴起……”

“你还要找多少资料？”红发男孩翻了翻桌子上厚厚的一摞纸，面露惊恐。

“……足够说服萨拉查·斯莱特林本人的。”

**XXXIII**

“小哈利其实是谈恋爱了吧？”

看到哈利再次抱着一大堆报纸走进休息室，红发的双胞胎之一哈哈大笑。

“而、而且那位女士是个纯血斯莱特林！”

双胞胎之二指着哈利爆红的脸，发出了同样的笑声。

**XXXIV**

“……你看，麻瓜种并不比纯血差吧？”

“我的顾虑与血统本身无关，哈利。”他微微叹了口气，开口解释起来。

麻瓜种巫师一被发现就从父母身边抢走，转而交给纯血家庭抚养；哑炮则会被送到麻瓜社会，并且严密监控起来——因为哑炮的后代有很高几率拥有魔法。

这才是斯莱特林的最终计划。

将巫师与麻瓜实施种族隔离，足以将所有矛盾熄灭在萌芽状态。这是他用了多年时间才逐渐完善的计划，也是他与戈德里克友情破裂的最初因由。为了这个计划，他不仅亲自发明了能够修改记忆的咒语，还耗费了超过十年的时光在麻瓜政府和教廷安插了无数棋子，只等时机到来，一劳永逸地解决问题……

他不明白，为什么戈德里克会如此激烈地反对。

他不明白，为什么罗伊娜和赫尔加也不理解他的顾虑。

他也不明白，为什么哈利听完他的话之后，会散发出如此强烈的恐惧。

是因为所谓血缘牵绊吗？还是因为在完善遗忘咒语过程中被他用来测试效果的那些人？他对此并不自豪，但这是必要的牺牲。如果能让哈利这样的孩子童年变得美好，这样的牺牲完全是值得的。

（他不知道，最让哈利恐惧的，正是因为发现自己的童年或许真的会因此变得美好。）

**XXXV**

第一个霍格莫德村周末正好是在万圣节。已经见识过村庄全貌的绿眼男孩并没有对同学表示出太多的羡慕，反而趁着没人注意躲进了密室，陪着萨拉查呆了一整天。

甚至于连晚宴他都没有去，反正家养小精灵为蛇祖准备的食物和宴会上的相比只会更加精致。

男孩意犹未尽地返回塔楼时已经接近宵禁了。迎接他的是紧闭的门洞，空白画布前窃窃私语的人群，以及因为发现他不在人群中而心脏病险些发作的麦格教授。

西里斯·布莱克试图闯入格兰芬多塔楼。

开学两个月来，哈利其实一直没把那个传说中伏地魔的左膀右臂放在心上。因为他知道，霍格沃兹的防御结界是掌控在萨拉查手里的，而萨拉查不会让任何人伤害到他。

现在看来，他和蛇祖都小觑了布莱克。能够逃出阿兹卡班监狱的存在，即使有霍格沃兹的结界阻挡，也足够对他的安全造成威胁。

话虽如此，哈利的第一反应依旧是蛇祖大人的情绪。

萨拉查不会高兴的……

霍格沃兹的结界掌控者会将这视为一种耻辱。

**XXXVI**

“为什么不早点告诉我你对那些怪物的反应那么激烈？”

这是与萨拉查相识以来，银发巫师第一次真正对他发了脾气。哈利没想到会是因为这种情况。

他的身体依然有些虚弱。摄魂怪的影响仿佛残留在了他的灵魂深处，让他忍不住有些哆嗦，即使身上裹着厚厚的一层银绿色毛毯。

因为某种原因，蛇祖的愤怒让他内心的寒意消融了些许，他忍不住露出一丝笑容。

“我不想让你担心。”男孩闭上眼睛，轻声说，身体像一只肥胖的毛虫一样艰难地朝萨拉查挪了挪，直到靠在对方身上。

“你还有什么没告诉我的吗？”沉默了半晌，蛇祖微微叹气。

“……西里斯·布莱克大概是为了杀我才来这里的。”哈利微微缩了缩脖子，决定还是不要再隐瞒了。

不出所料，刚刚平复下来的怒火再一次被点燃了。

**XXXVII**

哈利盯着刚刚被发回的魔药论文，皱起了眉头。他的坏心情一直持续到了课程的最后，当他将和罗恩两个人合作完成的药剂装进瓶子里交了上去。

“我们当中有些人以为，让高年级的同学帮忙写作业能够不被发现。”斯内普阴沉的声音在身后响起，黝黑的眸子仿佛洞穿了他的后脑勺。“鉴于这样的情况，这些人以后不必再把作业上交了。我是不会耗费力气检验高年级学生的基础知识的。”

男孩回过头，正好看见斯内普一挥魔杖，将药剂连瓶子一起变得消失不见。

“哈利，你真的找别人帮你写作业了么？”赫敏满脸的不认同，质问道，忽略掉不远处仍然在低声咒骂的罗恩。

“是我自己写的没错。”哈利说，虽然不高兴，但还不至于将火气撒在朋友身上，“我只不过是找到了一个更好的指导老师而已。”

“老师？”女孩的好奇心立刻被勾了起来，“是一位魔药大师？”

“他说他不是。”男孩耸耸肩，“不过我想他用的大概完全是另一套标准。”

闭着眼睛就能炼制药剂，还是那种能治疗失明的失传配方，这难道还不能算是大师么……哈利暗暗翻了个白眼。

密室里，某个银发巫师忍不住打了个喷嚏，有些狐疑地嗅了嗅面前的半成品药剂。

**XXXVIII**

“你最近似乎经常过来。”

哈利正在写作业的动作顿了一下。“不欢迎我吗？”他故作委屈地反问。

银发巫师眉毛一挑，失明的眸子仿佛将他看穿了一样。“你以前说过，平常晚上你会和你那些小朋友们一起玩耍。”

哈利仿佛没听出来话中的讽刺。沉默了几秒钟后，他将羽毛笔放在一边。

“我的小朋友们最近正在吵架。”男孩伸手揉揉眉心，后背靠在椅子上，长出了一口气。“我不想被夹在中间。”

萨拉查嗤笑一声，不知是对什么表达自己的鄙视。

“话说，你的朋友们以前应该吵过架吧？”哈利似乎没打算放过他，半是好奇半是希冀地问，“他们吵架的时候你是怎么调解的？”

“调解？”蛇祖的嘴角抽了抽，“我修建这个密室就是为了躲清静的。”

况且，大多数情况下调解矛盾的角色是由赫尔加担任的。萨拉查往往是需要调解的一方。

**XXXIX**

“我们干脆求同存异吧。”萨拉查叹了口气。

论口才，逻辑性，以及接收信息的能力，十个哈利也不是他的对手。但是男孩硬是用自己的固执将有关麻瓜的辩题持续到了现在，让蛇祖感到颇有些头疼。

“可我不希望我的朋友互相看不顺眼。”男孩的语气有些低落，明显是想到了两个依然冷战中的挚友。

**XL**

双胞胎之一带着大灰狼一样的笑容，将一小张破旧的羊皮纸在哈利面前挥了挥。

“亲爱的小哈利，告诉我们你这些天总是消失到了哪里，我们就把它送给你！”

亲爱的小哈利缩了缩脖子，有些不舍地看了一眼那张也许会让夜游变得容易很多的地图。

“……那还是算了。”不过他还是没上钩。

“好吧，开个玩笑，亲爱的小哈利。”双胞胎之二无奈摇头，把活点地图从哈哈大笑的兄弟手里抢了过来，塞到哈利手中，“这是我们送给你的圣诞礼物。“

“不过，能不能告诉我们你一天到晚藏在身上的照片究竟是哪位女士？”

**XLI**

“他背叛了我的父母！”

背叛。这是一个很丑陋的词汇。

对萨拉查来说，这个词语甚至比“仇恨”和“绝望”还要阴冷，让人遍体生寒。因为仇恨意味着超乎寻常的关注，绝望说明了曾经有希望的存在，但是背叛……背叛则是否定了曾经付出的心血和感情，意味着你所珍视的东西在另一人的眼中其实一文不值。

历史上说，斯莱特林背叛了霍格沃兹。但其实，也许，他才是被背叛的那个……

怀中男孩的哭声渐渐消失，仿佛是终于控制住了情绪，红着脸挣脱萨拉查的胳膊，从他腿上跳了下来。蛇祖眨眨眼，对身上突如其来的凉意有些不满，下意识地伸手拉住了哈利的胳膊。

“快到宵禁了。”他说，自然而然地揽住男孩消瘦的肩膀，重新将他的身体和温暖拉回自己身前，“今天晚上就留在这里吧。”

疲惫的目光带着三分意外七分感激从他的胸口附近看了过来，他发现自己已经无法为某种不知来由的奇怪情感找借口了。

**XLII**

哈利回到塔楼时，发现两位好友正在公共休息室的两端，各自目不斜视地盯着墙壁。麦格教授则端着茶杯坐在靠近壁炉的沙发上，表情看不出喜怒。

“哈利！”棕发女孩第一时间从椅子上跳起来，“火弩箭呢？”

男孩一愣。好友在圣诞节当天消失了几个小时，结果她最担心的是一把扫帚？被罗恩附体了？

“我借给一个朋友了。”他耸耸肩说。

“朋友？什么朋友？”“可是那有可能是西里斯·布莱克诅咒过的！”

罗恩和赫敏的声音同时从休息室两端响起，然后同时住口，互相怒目而视。若不是气氛实在太过紧张，哈利几乎想要笑出来。

麦格教授叹了口气，放下茶杯站起来。“波特，格兰杰小姐的担心并非没有道理。我希望你把火弩箭交给我们检查一下——你放心，若是上面没有诅咒，我会尽快将它还回来。不会耽误下一场比赛。”

哈利挠头。“过几天吧……”他微微撇撇嘴，“有人正在帮我检查它。等他研究完了，我再把扫帚交给你。”

这样下来，又不知道要耽误多久。他已经等不及要亲自测试下火弩箭的速度了……

“是谁？”麦格教授露出怀疑的表情，从眼镜上方盯着他，似乎在考虑这话的可信度，“是你一大早出去找的那个学生吗？”

哈利笑而不语。

圣诞节留在学校的学生并不多，但是无论怎样排查，麦格教授注定得不到答案。

**XLIII**

“呼神护卫！”

银色的光芒从指间涌出，在身前形成了一个烟雾氤氲的护盾，闪动了几秒钟就完全消失不见。

哈利在旁边鼓起掌来，但是萨拉查微微皱起眉头。这是他第一次接触到守护神咒语，但是以他的经验来看，咒语的威力应该远不止如此，或许这还不到正常状况的十分之一。

作为曾几何时世上最权威的魔咒大师，这实在有些丢脸。

“你太厉害了！”哈利不这么看，“我在卢平教授那里，用了一晚上时间只能召唤出来一点白烟。”

萨拉查微微摇头。他将自己的怀疑照实说了。

“嗯，确实。”哈利歪着头想了想，“卢平说完美的守护神是有一个固定形态的。”

“固定形态？”

“说是某个动物的形态，而且对施法者有特殊的意义……我也不太明白。我本来想，或许你可以做个示范。”

蛇祖的嘴唇抿了抿，感到自尊心有些受挫。呼神护卫加上一个愉快的记忆，明明不是什么困难的咒语。他怀疑自己的失败也许不完全因为黑巫师的身份、因为他对于这样纯粹的白魔法咒语向来不擅长的缘故。

“用我的魔杖试试。”已经有些熟悉了的冬青木杖柄再次被放在手中，“这么高级的咒语用无杖施法应该很困难吧。”

这一次，杖尖的护盾凝实了些许，但依然没有出现什么特别的形状。

萨拉查叹了口气，突然有些明白了。

当所谓快乐的记忆染上了背叛的色彩，咒语怎么可能发挥应有的效果？

**XLIV**

“想要报仇并不是什么耻辱的事情，哈利。”他说。

有欲望的人更加容易掌控，而哈利对他的信任本就超过了任何人。若是哈利决意不惜一切代价给父母报仇，愿意接受他的指导，那么他将得到一个极好的机会……

阴暗的想法在他的脑海中浮现。

他不是一个善良无私的人。他想要得到的东西，从来不会因为任何原因放手，哪怕是不择手段。至少他能够给出承诺的回报——他所走过的这条路并非一个谎言，他的仇人们用自己的鲜血和绝望为他见证了这一点。

但当哈利沉默了下来，对他的提议表示出了明显的迟疑，他还是感到了一丝奇怪的如释重负。

有的人天生注定让天空染上血色，让海洋在仇恨的火焰中燃烧出最冷酷的温度。

也有的人无论经历了什么样的磨难，眼神都依旧会如同倒映在湖面的守护神虚影一样柔和纯粹。

让哈利学习黑魔法的建议从此再也没有被提起过。

**XLV**

“伍德现在一个星期有五天晚上都安排了魁地奇训练。”哈利有些无奈地说，“再加上守护神训练和作业，我连睡觉的时间都没有了。”

“或许你应该稍微放松一些。”萨拉查评论道。他依旧无法看见男孩的脸，但是画像中传来的声音明显带着疲惫，让他隐隐觉得有点心疼。

“会好起来的……”哈利转而安慰他，仿佛别人的担忧是比自身承受的压力本身更加值得关注的事情，令他不禁哑然失笑，“下个星期对战拉文克劳胜利之后，伍德大概就不会那么神经质了。到时候我就又能去找你了。”

出乎意料地，他的心里涌上来了一阵淡淡的暖意，甚至忘记了对男孩还没比赛就宣告胜利的狂妄行径作出评价。

**XLVI**

用博格特代替摄魂怪来加强对守护神咒语的掌控，萨拉查承认这是一个很不错的主意。相比于后者的威胁，前者要好控制得多。

但是从某种意义上来讲，博格特和摄魂怪其实是同一类型的生物。

遥远过去的梦魇和无法直面的恐惧……

面对摄魂怪，他知道他能够听到戈德里克的怒喝。

而他却已不再确定自己的博格特会变成什么，只是怀疑那不会比哈利的摄魂怪好对付。

对他来说，这份未知其实比恐惧本身更加可怖。

“你可以不用那么拼命的，哈利。”他对着手里的画像说，声音和表情都没有因为身上隐隐的寒意而出现什么波动，“相信我，我会保护你的。”

“我当然相信。”他能听出男孩语气中的笑意，以及隐藏在玩笑之下的认真，“可我也想保护你啊。”

萨拉查怔了怔。

他曾为弱小者提供庇佑，也曾将他人羽翼之下的存在斩尽杀绝。

但是他却已经很久、很久没有听到别人理所当然地声称要将他护在身后了。

**XLVII**

金妮·韦斯莱将灵魂灌入了汤姆·里德尔的日记。

哈利·波特将灵魂灌入了萨拉查·斯莱特林的画像。

“萨拉查！”哈利趁着麦格教授的注意力集中在罗恩身上，悄悄地溜回床边，拿出画像。

“哈利？”银发巫师的语气有些担忧，“出了什么事？”

“快检查一下城堡的防御有什么缺口！”男孩的声音有些急迫，“西里斯·布莱克刚刚出现在了格兰芬多寝室，这才离开没多久！”

还没等蛇祖回答，麦格教授的声音从他身后响起。“波特！你在和谁说话？”

一个你看不到心的东西是不能去相信的。亚瑟·韦斯莱如是说。

哈利知道萨拉查的心近在咫尺。

萨拉查知道自己没有心。

但是当空白的画像在哈利的抗议声中被没收时，另一端的银发巫师突然感到一阵怅然若失。

**XLVIII**

“要不是马尔福那个混蛋故意找死，巴克比克才不会伤到他。”哈利抱怨道。

“我觉得你们是在浪费时间。”蛇祖从坩埚旁边开口，声音里带着一丝嘲讽，“你那位马尔福小朋友想要的只是把鹰头马身有翼兽杀死。从你的描述来看，审判部门明显和他是同一目标，所以不管你找多少证据都不可能推翻判决。”

“我猜也是。”男孩将手里的报纸放下，有些郁闷地揉揉眼睛，“难道就没什么办法把它救下来吗？”

“或许是有的。”政治游戏本是他所擅长的。但是世易时移，如今的萨拉查·斯莱特林已经没有了原来累积的那些资源，这让他感到自己像是被蒙上了眼睛。

目不能视不会对他的行动造成影响，陌生的世界却使他寸步难行。

好在，这并非是他第一次在黑暗中战斗。

“依我看，与其想着从正式渠道推翻判决，还不如找个机会直接把那只鹰头马身有翼兽偷走的好。”在这种情况下，简单粗暴的行动反而是最合适的。当然，要想不被人发现还需要好好计划……

哈利安静了一阵，不知道是不是在考虑他的建议。“真是……格兰芬多的计划。”他最后说，语气里带着难以掩饰的笑意，“我觉得你跟我呆着的时间太久了，萨拉查。”

银发青年顺手抄起离得最近的书，在男孩的笑声中狠狠地扔了过去。

**XLIX**

守护神在他的感知里是一团散发着暖意的银色荧光。像这样应用于治疗或守护的白魔法咒语都会给人一种暖洋洋的感觉，除非你是被针对的目标——那样的话，温和的暖意会变得像是厉火一样炽热，仿佛灵魂都会被灼伤。

白魔法并不比黑魔法更加宽容。

不过这两者并非传言的那样势同水火。也许萨拉查对守护神咒语的掌握达不到希望的程度，但他依旧能够享受那种令人安心的气息。

面前那个隐隐约约像是一只四足动物的荧光渐渐消散。萨拉查有些意犹未尽地收回手。他的指尖还残留着哈利魔力的余温。

男孩显得有些不开心。不久前兴致勃勃告诉他格兰芬多获得了魁地奇奖杯的劲头已经不见了。

“几个星期前对战拉文克劳的球赛上我召唤过一次守护神。”哈利说，在沙发上坐了下来，“卢平教授说，当时那个守护神已经有了清晰的形态，可是现在又不行了……”

“我想你现在只是需要熟练一下了。”萨拉查在他旁边坐下，状似不经意地伸手摸摸他的头发，“今天你的守护神不是已经基本成型了么？”

“或许吧。”男孩的脑袋靠在沙发背上，额头离萨拉查的嘴唇很近，“下午领奖的时候我觉得那个画面足以召唤出最强大的守护神，可是现在却不像当时那么开心了。反倒是……”

他的声音有些迟疑地停了下来。蛇祖眉毛一挑，忍不住有些好奇哈利刚刚究竟用的是什么记忆。不过他没有追问。

“荣耀毕竟是短暂的。”他说，语气中流露出一丝感慨。哪怕是友情，也很难在时光的磨砺中保留原样。这样想，让他实在有些意兴阑珊。

霍格沃兹第一批学生的结业典礼已经变成了一个模糊不堪的梦境，他无法再找到当初的喜悦和自豪。

“若是你对我用一个快乐咒语，说不定我的守护神就能真正成型了！”

男孩异想天开的提议让萨拉查哑然失笑。不过他还是抬起手来。同样是以前没有接触过的新咒语，快乐咒语要比守护神咒简单得多。

“很遗憾，我不觉得会有什么用。”虚假的快乐对守护神咒不会有什么效果，“但我想，你确实需要更开心一点。”

“要知道，你今天可是格兰芬多的英雄啊。”他看着身边一面对他怒目而视，一面又笑容满面的男孩，忍不住弯起嘴角。

**L**

自从画像和活点地图先后被没收，哈利能和萨拉查见面的机会就少得可怜。尤其是临近期末考试，赫敏如同鹰隼一样盯着两个男孩子复习准备，使得他就连晚上都很难找到机会一个人行动。

这让男孩一直有些心情不佳。

不过萨拉查给他带来了好消息。

“光明药剂下个星期四就可以完成了。”青年人停止了搅动，让坩埚里隐隐散发着金色光芒的液体重归沉寂。

“真的？”哈利小心翼翼地伸头看了一眼坩埚，“正好是我考试的最后一天。我下午一定来找你！”

“欢迎。”萨拉查下意识地伸出手来，手指轻轻划过哈利的脸颊，“我……很想亲眼见到你。”

脑海中仿佛有绿宝石的光泽在月光下一闪而过。他的嘴角微微扬起，面部轮廓似乎随之柔和了一些。

坩埚前，黑发绿眼的男孩笑得眉眼弯弯，活像一只被快乐咒语击中的猫咪。

**LI**

光明药剂生效的过程长达六万秒，也就是十六个小时四十分钟。萨拉查不知道自己是什么时候被痛晕过去的，只记得在昏迷前曾经隐隐有些后悔没有等哈利到来之后再服用。

他不想让那个男孩看到自己脆弱的一面，但是若他能守在身边，这个过程也许不会那么难熬。

当他从昏睡中醒过来，有些紧张地睁开失明一年的眼睛，他第一眼看到的就是不知何时被布置成格兰芬多色调的密室。

第二眼看到的是身边没有人。

哈利来过。但哈利为什么没有留下来呢？

银发巫师一个人在沙发上静静地坐了一阵，荧光环绕着他的身体，浅灰色的眸子映射出淡淡的红色光芒。然后他站起身，身形渐渐变得虚幻透明，消失在了原地。

**LII**

“我醒来之后你没有在，所以我来找你了。”

长久的对视之后，萨拉查淡淡地说，视线始终没有离开男孩的眼睛。

千年来第一次离开城堡，天气并不是太理想。夕阳的余晖透过木板洒了进来，使得棚屋中弥漫的灰尘清晰可见。但他的视线几乎在一瞬间便找到了昏暗而阴森的背景下最温暖的两颗宝石。

“我看到了你留下的……礼物，”他有些多余地说，似乎是要解释自己为什么会如此迫不及待地离开密室，“我猜测你来过一趟，但中途因为什么突发的状况不得不离开……”否则，你不会不等我醒过来。

男孩眨眨眼睛，突然有些赧然。“那是早晨弄的。”他说，嘴角在可疑地抽动，“我醒得早，所以在考试前先下去看了看——但是那个时候你还没醒。”

“我该庆幸你至少没有把我的头发变成红色吗？”他忍不住摇头，心思有些微妙。难怪他记得自己昏迷时并不是躺在沙发上，更没有盖上毯子……

“呃，我没想到这一点……”男孩嘻嘻一笑，“我只是想看你醒来之后看到格兰芬多公共休息室之后会是什么反应。”

反应？银发巫师微微怔愣了一下。他大概会如现在这样，盯着男孩的眼睛，不经意间遗忘掉身边的一切。

他有些不舍地收回目光，微微直了直身子，环顾四周，寻找着让哈利没能在他醒来的第一时间出现的罪魁祸首。

惊魂未定的褐发女孩，愤愤不平的红发男孩，满脸疯狂的黑发中年，男孩手里抓着的老鼠，男人胸口站着的猫……

出现在哈利面前的一刻，他就将周围所有也许具有威胁的生物全部石化了。于是在一高一矮两个巫师旁若无人地聊天时，没有一个人出声打扰。

棚屋中的景象如同被定格在了时空中。

当莱姆斯·卢平行色匆匆地破门而入时，看到的就是这样一幅诡异的画面。

**LIII**

这个人是哈利的教父，与父母连接的纽带。他能够为哈利提供保护，提供照料，提供感情上的寄托。

但是哈利……不需要另一个保护者。

银色的瞳仁变得幽深起来，像是冰面上倒映的月光那样，带着刺骨的寒意。

布莱克的眼中残留着犹未消散的震惊和刻意隐藏的恐惧。他是无辜的，但是目前只有两个人知道这一点……

萨拉查的目光从哈利脸上掠过，一直放在布莱克喉咙上的手指微微收紧。

**LIV**

他并没有点明自己的身份，只是带着神秘的笑容看着教父与教子低声交谈的背影。男孩兴奋的情绪有若实质。

这样……或许是最好的吧。

一个缺席了十余年的长辈，并不足以动摇他在那个男孩心目中的地位。

但即使如此，布莱克还是对他的男孩拥有超乎寻常的影响力，这让他感到有些烦躁。如果能够减少两人接触的机会……

通道的尽头出现在眼前。月光透过浓密的枝叶洒在地面上。

他算了算时间，然后眯起了眼睛，在狼人的动作开始僵滞的瞬间，将束缚叛徒的咒语无声地解除了。

**LV**

天空早已失去了色彩，与周围的树木和湖水扭曲在了一起。四周的温度与光线被灰白的漩涡一点一点剥夺，只剩下刺骨的寒意和从遥远过去传来的回音。

他并不惧怕摄魂怪。再痛苦的记忆在多次回顾之后，也只会剩下一点点钝痛。更何况他早已亲手了结了那段仇怨，也重新找到了值得奋斗的目标。他的理智不会让久远的回忆影响到他的心智。即使这一次，他听到的并非斯莱特林祖宅中震耳欲聋的哭喊和残忍疯狂的笑声，而是戈德里克愤怒的咆哮。

他并未感到意外，但是依旧对眼前的困局束手无策。他的手中没有魔杖，体力尚未恢复，剩余的魔力甚至不足以支撑他将哈利转移到城堡中。

他并非没有遇见过类似的危险，但这一次，独自离开并不是一个选择。

昏迷的瞬间，他的耳边回响着哈利焦急的呼唤。

幻觉吧……哈利明明已经昏迷了……

**LVI**

第二次面对同样的选择，萨拉查依旧在迟疑。

叛徒逃得无影无踪。狼人消失在了禁林深处，日出之前不会有机会提供任何证词。魔药教授闯进棚屋时甚至连他的样子都没看清就被咒语放倒了。同样昏迷不醒的少年少女身上被附着了一丝隐晦的魔力波动，足以混淆旁人的视听，让人认为他们是被迷惑了心智。

那么只剩下最后一个人。不管是仇恨还是依赖，他对哈利的情绪都有着过于强大的影响力。这是不允许存在的。

即使这个人恢复名誉遥遥无期，死亡仍然是解决后患的最佳方式。

而眼前正是最好的机会。他可以毫不费力地将尸体伪装成被摄魂怪吻过的样子，他相信不会有人看出破绽……

但哈利会难过。

明明那个男孩就躺在不远的地方，但是萨拉查依旧感觉到有一双清澈异常的绿色眼睛正在他身后紧紧盯着他。

**LVII**

_“我并不相信神明。”面对他充满讽刺地质问，戈德里克的回答没有半分迟疑，“但我相信报应。”_

_紧握魔杖的手平稳依旧，隔着半个草坪的距离直指着他的眉心，像是在代替神明对他进行裁决。_

_他轻蔑地冷笑一声，却无法作出任何反驳。_

**LVIII**

“你确定没问题吗？”男孩一脸担忧，身上穿着淡蓝条纹的睡衣，似乎是从医疗室偷跑出来的，“昨天你离开时看上去很不好。”

光明药剂生效后应该静养，而不是与黑魔法生物搏斗。

“哪里不好了……”他有些无奈地将放在额头上的手拽了下来，“我离开的时候你还没有醒呢。”

男孩眨眨眼，突然露出有些神秘的笑容。

“其实赫敏有个时间转换器，可以将人送回过去的！”他迫不及待地将前一晚冒险的经历细细地讲述了出来。

一系列变故中，最后一块拼图以完全超乎想象的形态出现。

“……所以，你醒过来时我们就在后面的森林里。我还看见你去挨个检查我们的状态，直到斯内普开始动了你才离开……萨拉查，真是谢谢你！”

他沉默了许久，目光才重新找回了焦距。

在哈利愈发担忧的注视中，他闭上眼睛，将身上的毯子裹得更紧了些。

**LIX**

褐发的女孩显得十分不安。

“返回过去之后，我看见有一个银色头发的巫师一直跟我们在一起。他很强大，施法时连魔杖都不用借助，还帮助我们抵挡摄魂怪。”她说，“但我根本不记得自己见过他……当时我可吓坏了，以为我们无意中做了什么事情改变了历史。”

“我早上问了罗恩，他也完全没印象。就好像这个人根本没有在场，是在我和哈利回到过去之后才凭空出现的。若不是使用时光转换器返回，我根本不会知道他的存在！”

“教授，若不是我们改变了历史……是不是他在我们身上动了手脚？”

他的双手交握托住下巴，胳膊支在桌面上，透过半月形眼睛若有所思地看着面前的女孩。

“波特先生又是怎么说的？”

“哈利一早就出去了，我找不到他。”女孩有些气馁，“不过现在想想，哈利似乎没有对那个巫师的存在感到惊讶，我想……他大概认识那个人。”

**LX**

“滑稽滑稽！”

摄魂怪刚刚凝聚成形，就在一阵烟雾中消失不见。哈利的魔力充分响应了他的愤怒。

白发白须的老者从阴影处走出，肩膀上站着一只红得刺眼的大鸟。

萨拉查小心翼翼地保持着空白的表情，而哈利几乎是下意识地挡在了他身前。

“邓不利多教授——”

“很荣幸见到您，阁下。”霍格沃兹现任校长一脸坦然地注视着靠得很近的两人，仿佛完全没有注意到凝滞的气氛，“我从小韦斯莱先生的记忆中得到了打开密室的方法。”

面前的巫师拥有让他忌惮的力量，以及同样老辣的手段。

萨拉查伸手拍拍哈利的肩膀，从男孩的身后走了出来。若非必要，他并不愿意与眼前的白巫师为敌，即使自认实力不输于对方。但对面的人即使已经了解了他的身份和手段，却似乎并没有多少担忧，仿佛是拿捏住了他的弱点。这让他感受到了久违的无力。

在对手还没有出现时，他就已经落入了下风。

博格特变幻的假象虽然仅仅存在了短短十余秒，也已经暴露出了连他自己都不愿承认的破绽。

‘我怎么会相信你这样的怪物？！’

哈利并没有听懂自己未曾发出的质问，只是因为萨拉查最深的恐惧会以自己的形象出现感到震惊。但邓布利多应该是明白了什么，所以才会有恃无恐地以相对友好的姿态面对他。

“很抱歉以这样的方式试探您。”老人面容诚恳，微微倾了倾身体。

……霍格沃兹城堡中最为强大的两个人暗藏机锋地交谈了很长时间，最终达成了某种无形的协议。

直到邓不利多面带微笑地将一副空白的画像放到哈利手中，男孩一脸茫然的表情才变得兴奋起来。

**LXI**

“我发现，召唤守护神的时候不要去寻找具体的记忆，而是专注在某一个人身上，效果会更好。”

……看到面前长相奇异的银白色生物，男孩愣了一下，随即一跃而起，开心地鼓起掌来。

萨拉查看着面前的守护神，脸上保持着淡淡地笑容，内心却有些复杂地暗叹一声。他从没有没有忘记自己究竟是什么样的存在，却还是时不时地被魔法以各种方式提醒。

“不过，这到底是个什么生物啊？”哈利似乎完全没有被面前未知生物狰狞的形态吓到，饶有兴趣地戳戳守护神半透明的骨翼。

萨拉查回过神来，微微一笑，伸手揉揉男孩乱糟糟的短发。“看不见才好啊……”他轻声感叹。

被死亡标记追逐，在生与死的边缘徘徊多次，却依旧保持着纯真。萨拉查无法想象他的男孩究竟是如何做到这一点，但却知道自己愿意倾尽所有让他永远保持下去。即使他明白这也许只是奢望。

哈利被夜骐的存在震得目瞪口呆了许久，然后将注意力重新转移回了眼前。大多数人看都看不见的魔法生物虽然有趣，却远不及眼前的巫师重要。

“那么，你用的是什么记忆呢？”他似乎完全没意识到自己问了一个很私密的问题。

“……你呢？”青年人怔愣了一下，反问道。

那天夜里，银白色的牡鹿击退了上百只摄魂怪。萨拉查原本认为，这大概比他一生所经历的快乐加在一起都要强烈。但是眼前散发着柔和光芒的生物似乎有着某种他从未感受到的强大力量，让他隐隐觉得自己或许也能够做到同样的事情。

快乐……吗？

“世界上对我最好的人都在我的身边，这就是最开心的事啊。”男孩嘻嘻一笑，给出了这样一个答案。

**LXII**

“你还不打算离开密室吗？邓不利多已经知道了，不用再躲着他了。”

“密室里什么都有，没有必要到外面去。”

“至少呼吸下新鲜空气啊……要不我把火弩箭留下给你？”

“如果蛇想飞，那么它们一开始就会长翅膀。”

“你又不是蛇……一个人留在这里，不会孤单吗？”

“我们随时可以交谈，哈利。画像在霍格沃兹外也是能用的。”

“那不一样的……能在一起不是更好吗？”

“……”

“萨拉查？”

“……不过两个月而已。很快的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**LXIII**

萨拉查·斯莱特林是城堡的主人，也是被囚禁在自己领地的囚徒。

黑魔法是需要付出相应代价的。想要得到不属于人类的力量，代价就是人性。

欧洲的蛇佬腔都是出自斯莱特林一脉，因为萨拉查·斯莱特林将蛇怪的力量与血脉逐渐融合进了自身，让他的后代从此拥有了掌控蛇类的能力。

他原本自信自己的意识足够强大，不会被野兽的本能压制，这才设计了这个史无前例的仪式。

但是出于谨慎，他还是留下了能够应对意外的措施。蛇怪的魔法与密室紧紧相连，活动范围被限定在了相应的范围内。同时，霍格沃兹的结界里亦加上了相应的符文，以确保任何黑魔法生物都会被大幅度地压制，除非被结界掌控者有意识地纵容。

（戈德里克并不了解他。他从未想过要毁了霍格沃兹，甚至甘愿为自己创造一个致命的弱点。）

他原本计划着，在彻底完成仪式之后，便可以将这些措施解除，但却没有了这样的机会。在仪式最危险的一步刚刚完成、魔法尚未稳定时，戈德里克的咒语在无意中将他本人的意识与蛇怪的混淆在了一起。

他用了千年的时间，才在阴错阳差之下找回了自己。但他的魔法与蛇怪纠缠得太久，已经难分彼此。现在的他即使是在人类形态下，在离开密室之后同样会被削弱，即使蛇怪残存的本能已经不复存在。

（或许也不尽然。他一直在为自己对哈利不知来由的独占欲寻找解释，蛇类的天性比被他嗤之以鼻的所谓爱情更加容易接受。）

邓不利多留给了他足够的信息，结合他自己所见，足以预测不久的将来会有剧变，而哈利就在变故的中心。

一个被囚禁的黑巫师是帮不上什么忙的。

但至少，他已经有了思路，很快就会从牢笼中解脱出来。

到时候……

……到时候会怎样呢？

……

莹绿色墨水勾勒出的图案渐渐变得有些活泼，像是沿着纸张跳舞的火焰精灵。

仪式的细节推算到一半，意志坚定的黑魔法大师罕见地走神了。

**LXIV**

萨拉查不愿将他的男孩禁锢在他的身边，即使同样不情愿让哈利离开他的视线。

哈利似乎看出了这一点，又或许只是习惯了他的存在，习惯了对他倾诉。男孩每天都会找机会跟他交谈，汇报外面的动向。

随着零零碎碎的信息逐渐拼出了一副并不美好的画面，他愈发后悔没有将哈利留下。

“在这样的时候举办那个争霸赛，你确定没问题吗？”半透明的投影站在校长室的窗前。霍格沃兹特快尚有几个小时才会到达。外面的天色灰暗，风雨交加，恰如其分地折射出了整个不列颠巫师界山雨欲来的气氛。

“我会保证哈利的安全。”老人将胳膊支在桌面上，十指交叉放在唇边，平静地注视着他。湛蓝色的双眼闪烁着不符合年龄的锐利，却并没有什么敌意。

他沉默片刻，身影渐渐变淡，消失在原地。

“……记住你的保证。”

**LXV**

“不打算报名吗？”他问，脑海中浮现出的是另一个意气风发的少年在战场上夸张的表演。相比于自己更加喜欢在暗处掌控全局，格兰芬多从不介意在任何场合成为焦点，哪怕因此遭遇在别人看来不必要的危险。

他嘲笑戈德里克的狂妄，戈德里克批判他的阴险。在他们关系最亲密的时候如此，反目后亦是如此。

（他们都没有变过。所以他有时会想不明白，为什么一开始没人料到结局。）

作为格兰芬多学院的成员，哈利有时低调得像是斯莱特林。

“不去。”男孩说，“我的名气已经太大了。”

他想对蔑视名利的态度表示欣赏，却又有些不满足。哈利的心中充满着光明，这样的人天生应该站在高台上享受属于他的荣光，而不是被无知者的议论蒙上阴影。

“若是你想的话，”他有些懒散地将身子斜靠在沙发扶手上，看向男孩的侧脸。哈利正心不在焉地在一张羊皮纸上写写画画。开学第一天晚上，以这小家伙的习惯是不会开始写作业的，这让他不免有些好奇纸上画出来的究竟是什么。“我不仅可以让你作为勇士被选中，还能让你毫无争议地获胜。”

若是在战斗中对上邓不利多，他的胜算或许只有一半。但是邓不利多提到了勇士的选拔是由一个附魔物品决定的。混淆判断、规避规则、破解防御，这样的较量却正是他最擅长的，他有自信完胜现任校长所能想出的一切招数。

哈利手上的动作停了下来，歪了歪头，假装认真地考虑了一下。“算了，”他一脸遗憾地摇头，眼睛里满是笑意，“这也太欺负人了。”

他的嘴角忍不住微微一挑，探过身子揉了揉男孩的头发。绿色的眼睛微微眯了起来，让他莫名想到了很久以前罗伊娜的女儿养的猫。

“真希望你能多一些野心啊，哈利。”他最后说。

哈利笑得死不悔改，努力不去回想梦中颁奖台上万人瞩目的自己，以及萨拉查微笑的面容。

梦中的萨拉查眼中只有他一个人的倒影，就像现在这样。

**LXVI**

黑魔法都是需要代价的。萨拉查说过很多遍。

不可饶恕咒需要的是什么样的代价？

桌子上那只一动不动的蜘蛛再次出现在脑海中，哈利张了张嘴，但最终没有问出来。比起面前这个久负盛名却总让他觉得不舒服的传奇傲罗，萨拉查无疑更加值得信任一些。

他不安的原因并非恐惧而是反感。他不想把自己的想法透露给对面的人。

疯眼汉穆迪略带审视的目光在他身上停留了许久，最终没有说什么，挥挥手让他离开了。

哈利悄悄松了口气，转身离开了穆迪的办公室，并没有漏过防御课教授嘴角一丝略带轻蔑的弧度。

**LXVII**

“家养小精灵？我知道啊……”

“什么？！你知道霍格沃兹在使用奴隶——”

“家养小精灵从霍格沃兹建校之初就是学校的成员，第一批还是被赫尔加·赫奇帕奇找回来的呢。”

“竟然是这样？等等，哈利，你怎么知道的？！”

“……赫敏！简直难以置信！你难道连《霍格沃兹，一段校史》都没读过？！”

“可是书上根本就没提到——喂！你们两个！这不好笑！”

**LXVIII**

“我不应该把我的梦告诉西里斯。”

哈利皱着眉头，在他的面前来来回回地踱步。羊皮纸在他的手中被反复打开又折叠，不算很长的文字在一次次的阅读后已经能被他一字不差的复述出来。

“他居然又要来霍格莫德！”男孩一脸崩溃，仿佛他的教父是个不知轻重的小孩子，而不是足以为自己的安全负责的成年人，“万一被人发现怎么办？”

萨拉查脑海中闪过一丝古怪的烦躁，但是抬头看见哈利一脸担忧的样子，还是将它压了下去。

他的男孩太过善良，对身边的每一个人都会付出最大的善意，哪怕是不配得到的人。最初他就是因此才被吸引，此时他却不愿让除他之外的任何人拥有这份馈赠。这个男孩最纯净、最柔软、最光明的一面，理应被他独占。

但这是不切实际的想法。温暖世间的火焰若是不为世人所知，就会失去原本的温度。

“我想，他只是担心你会遇到危险。”最终，他将男孩心知肚明的事情重复了一遍。

“我知道他担心我……”哈利的语调缓和了下来，但是眉头依旧紧锁，“可明明他的处境比我要危险……早知道就不告诉他了。”

萨拉查微微叹息。以那个男人冲动不计后果的本性，无论从什么渠道得知了不列颠魔法界已经发生或正在发生的任何一件事，都会以最快速度赶回来。

‘没有任何人可以阻挡西里斯回到哈利身边。’不久前，邓不利多是这样对他说的。霍格沃兹的校长对此早有预料。

‘一个自身难保的家伙，回来也只会给人增加负担，还不如好好躲起来。’

‘他是哈利的教父，他爱哈利。’邓不利多平静地说，仿佛这样可以解释所有事情。

萨拉查对这个解释嗤之以鼻。任何形式的爱与恨都会使人盲目。

他并不能理解，但还没有偏激到不许其他人为了哈利冒险。他所在意的是这样的行为会无可避免地牵动哈利太多的心神，让他时时刻刻为另一个人担忧。

“萨拉查，你能不能给西里斯也做一个类似的画像呢？”哈利突然想到了什么，一脸期待地看向他，“这样至少不用靠猫头鹰联络了。”

“……好。”

他终究无法拒绝。

**LXIX**

“我想，我可以确信哈利被选中并非是他自己的意愿。”霍格沃兹的校长顿了顿，“或是您的。”

萨拉查嗤笑一声，懒得对这个没有一点营养的问题作出回答。

“……我想也不是，只不过心里还是存了一些侥幸。”邓不利多疲惫地揉揉眉心，示弱的表现并没有让萨拉查的怒火减弱一星半点，“若是您的意思而不是……事情就好办多了。”

几个小时前从火焰杯中飘出的第四张纸正静静躺在书桌上，不过是巴掌大的一小张，明显是被从整张的羊皮纸上撕下来的一角。纸上的字迹是他所熟悉的。这是哈利自己写下的名字，哪怕写下来的时候只是为了交作业而并非是想要报名参加什么争霸赛，也足以满足火焰杯形成契约的条件。

如此简单。就算是自己也难以找到更加好的办法了。

整个过程中唯一有些难度的只是那个将火焰杯的选拔条件由三个名额改成四个的混淆咒语。换做是萨拉查自己来操作，他会选择稍稍麻烦一点的方式，然后让哈利名正言顺地成为霍格沃兹的勇士而不是没有名字的第四个学校。

哈利的名声或心情好坏并不在始作俑者的考虑范围内。

萨拉查走到窗边，停下脚步，微微垂下眼帘。夜已经很深了，停在湖面的大船刚刚已经熄灭了最后一点亮光，只剩下漆黑的轮廓在深蓝的夜幕中隐约可见，像是等待狩猎的巨兽。

是他大意了。明明知道火焰杯可以被他很轻易地利用，却没有预料到别人也会利用它算计哈利。

这样并不严谨的契约自然可以解除，哈利所需付出的代价也绝非是宣称的失去魔法那样严重……但是受到伤害却是难免的，或许需要很长一段时间才能恢复过来。

更何况，这个时候就急着终止契约，他便很难找出想要暗算哈利的人了。羊皮纸上的魔力波动太小，可能的线索几乎完全被契约的印记盖了过去，即使是他亲自追溯，也只得到了一个模糊不堪的影子。隐藏在暗处的敌人永远是最危险的。

最好的选择就是让哈利参赛。想必这一点正如那个人所愿。

萨拉查·斯莱特林不喜欢承认失败，但能够接受别人技高一筹的事实。他只需要更加小心应对。

“你保证过不会出差错。”沉默片刻，他转过身重新看向邓不利多。他的语气中已经没有了不久前刚刚从阴影中走出时的愤怒。他所能对邓不利多做出的控诉，全都可以反过来加诸于自身。他知道刚刚听闻消息时内心一反常态的暴躁有相当一部分是迁怒，对自己未能提前预见危险的失望。

“我也只是一介凡人，阁下。”邓不利多直起身子，微微叹息一声。

“而且并非是很称职的那种。”蛇院的创始人讽刺道。

“也许你是对的，斯莱特林教授。”邓不利多微微颔首，没有反驳他的挑衅。强大的白巫师领袖似乎也调整好了心态，蓝色的眼瞳终于恢复了往常的睿智平静。“我会尽我所能保证哈利的安全……但我想，我将需要您的协助。”

萨拉查微微眯起眼睛。他并不喜欢邓不利多，也不赞同他的论调。这个人的危险之处并不仅仅在于他在魔法上的造诣。以正义为名的利用正是这样的人所擅长的，而他很久以前就能够看穿了。

“我对你的任何计划都不感兴趣。”他不客气地开口拒绝，“无论你想要怎么做，我都只会保护哈利一个人。”

以此为前提，他不介意配合邓不利多行动，也不介意主动破坏。

“目前来说，这就足够了。”出乎意料，邓不利多并没有试图说服他，“若是顺便能够照顾到其他学生，想来您也不会拒绝。”

老人脸上的笑容有些古怪，但并无恶意。

**LXX**

萨拉查在恢复了视力之后也并没有主动对哈利使用摄魂取念，一方面是习惯使然，另一方面则是男孩本来就很好读懂。

此刻他正抱着膝盖缩在沙发的一角，脸上的表情隐隐有些委屈。这是很少见的事。

“其实当初被当成斯莱特林继承人的时候也是这样，我都习惯了……”男孩小声嘟囔着，手指漫不经心地扯着裤子上的一点线头，“但那个时候……罗恩和赫敏都陪着我，格兰芬多大部分的人也不信。”

相比于整个学校的敌视，挚友的背叛显然更加难以承受。

萨拉查的胳膊下意识地抬了抬，有些想要把旁边这个像只被遗弃的小猫一样浑身散发着孤独气息的男孩抱进怀里。然而他最终只是将矮几上摆着的热可可递了过去。

“也许……”他说，“你应该找一些更好的朋友。”

但是这样的朋友并不好找，他也不是最有发言权的人。

“罗恩不是不够好。”即使刚刚被捅了一刀，哈利仍然条件反射一样抬起头反驳了一句，然后又像是泄了气一样重新缩了回去，“有多少人能肯和你共同面对危险呢？”

萨拉查闭了闭眼睛，将不太好的回忆强行收回脑海深处。

“同生共死过的人，不见得不会因为其他原因背叛你。”他说。

沉默了半晌，哈利突然转过头看着他的侧脸，有些迟疑地开口。

“你会想念戈德里克·格兰芬多吗？”男孩的表情有点懊恼，“我刚刚才想到……你恢复意识还不到两年。你的朋友们……对你来说，事情也才过去没多久……”

他安慰地拍拍哈利的肩膀，一时却不知道怎么回答。

想念吗……

对他来说，与戈德里克的争执既像是发生在昨日，又像是过了一千年。他的伤口尚未完全愈合，却似乎已经找不到当时的愤怒，只剩下一丝怅然。

他会时常想起戈德里克，还有很多其他人。这大概并不是哈利所说的想念，因为他对这个名字更多是怀恨而不是怀念，但内心深处无法忽视的遗憾又让他有些不确定起来。

他想，他也许只是希望能有机会与戈德里克做个了结吧，无论是和解还是死战。但无论哪一种可能，都已经迟了一千年。

哈利无法代替戈德里克，他最初也是最为交心的挚友，正如在哈利心中他无法代替韦斯莱。但一个在他最脆弱的时候陪在他身边的人，至少可以减轻些许遗憾，让背叛留下的血红伤口变得不那么难以承受。

戈德里克的背叛将他的前半生全盘否定，哈利又将它拼了回来。

“……现在不会了。”

因为你在这里。

**LXXI**

“万一是决斗怎么办？”男孩在他的面前用令人眼晕的速度来回踱步，“听说德姆斯特朗有黑魔法课程……现在开始训练是不是晚了点？你有没有什么让我能在几天之内变得跟你一样厉害的办法？”

离第一个项目还有一个多星期，哈利终于开始紧张了。

“要像我这么厉害大概有点困难……”他有些好笑地看着男孩急得团团转的样子。还以为他真的是神经大条到不在意胜负，也不在意在全校人面前丢脸了，没想到他只是一时没有考虑诸如三强争霸赛这样的小事。

“有你一半厉害也行啊！”男孩苦着脸说，“哪怕是十分之一个萨拉查·斯莱特林也足以把另外三个勇士一起打趴下了吧……”

“说得有道理。”萨拉查唇角不由自主地一扬。不得不说，这样夸张的赞美听起来还……挺受用的。“那我就在比赛前一天把他们都送进医疗室吧。”

哈利停下脚步，转过身一脸控诉地看着他，仿佛在说你为什么在这种时候还要无理取闹。英俊的银发巫师淡定回望，细长的眉毛微微一挑。

“我没开玩笑，哈利。”他说，“如果你希望的话，我不介意让你的对手全都无法参赛。”

男孩像是只被投喂错了食物的猫，保持着愤愤不平的表情看了他好一阵，这才长出一口气，撇撇嘴，重新在他对面坐了下来。“作弊还是算了吧，我还没这么急。”他说。

“这不是作弊，哈利，”萨拉查几乎是条件反射地纠正，“我的存在本身就是你最大的优势。”

男孩耸耸肩，一脸抗拒，于是他识趣地没再继续这个话题。他的格兰芬多小男孩思维方式毕竟和他不一样，荣耀和公平这样的东西对他来说还是很重要的。萨拉查可以尊重这一点。

“你应该不会反对我帮你进行准备。”

“……可我连项目是什么都不知道，怎么准备啊？”哈利一脸抑郁，“难道要我去占卜？”

“好主意。”

萨拉查看着哈利一脸见鬼的样子，露出神秘的微笑。无论理念与其他三个人有怎样难以忽视的差别，他确实是喜欢传授知识的，也很擅长这方面的技巧。

更何况，单独授课这样的理由，也正好可以让哈利每天名正言顺地在密室多待上几个钟头。

**LXXII**

_“未来并非一成不变的。”罗伊娜微微摇头。她并不相信预言，但一直能够相信他做出的预测。这十分矛盾。_

_“未来尚有脉络可寻。真正难以预测的是人心。”他的笑容带着神秘和疏离。_

_罗伊娜是他难得的知己，也是熟悉的陌生人。他们总会在另外两位友人无奈的目光中进行漫长而晦涩的讨论，但在学术之外的话题中却很少达成共识。_

_他们极度相似，却又截然不同。相互信任，却从未真正交心。_

_在那个混乱黑暗的时代，他们两人同是以智慧著称。但是罗伊娜过于相信她的智慧，却总会不经意地忽略了更加危险的事物。_

_而他从一开始就知道世上最危险的是什么，结果却还是没能逃过。_

**LXXIII**

在萨拉查口中，占卜也是魔咒学的分支。魔咒学是萨拉查最为擅长的科目，但明显不是哈利的。

他用了几乎所有的空闲时间反反复复地尝试着同一套越来越娴熟的动作，水中从未像萨拉查形容的那样呈现出第一个项目的相关内容，反倒是一开始还有些难以掌握的清水咒和消失咒变得熟练无比，使得霍格沃兹的第一位魔咒学教授露出又是惊愕又是好笑的表情。

“我想，你在魔咒上的天赋是毋庸置疑的。”他是这样评论的，“但或许对于占卜有些偏见。”

“未来真的可以预测吗？”哈利一脸怀疑。

“唔……”萨拉查的表情在一瞬间变得相当古怪，然而很快就恢复了正常，“不要将占卜想象成凭空窥测未来。你想要找到的是……能够影响到结局的事物，然后用它对未来进行投影。”

……不懂。

哈利觉得赫敏应该能听明白这个解释，但是女孩在听到他口中说出“占卜”两个字之后条件反射一样露出的嫌恶表情让他觉得这位智力过人的好友大概也不会有太大的优势。

**LXXIV**

“穆迪。”

“什么？”邓不利多愣了一下，抬起头来，手指顺手在信纸上抹了一下，将刚刚落下的墨点清除掉。

“你那个一只眼睛的老朋友就是在火焰杯上做了手脚的人。”面容俊美的银发青年居高临下地看着他，直截了当地说，银灰色的眸子微微眯起，带着几许审视，“而且你知道。”

“……是的。”他并没有试图辩解，但也不免有些惊愕。自己是因为对老友的了解才在冒牌货的行为举止中看出了些许不明显的破绽，而萨拉查·斯莱特林没有这个优势。或许是利用了霍格沃兹结界中的某个隐藏手段？

面前的人脸色苍白，有些薄的嘴唇毫无血色，看起来像是过了几个月的时间依旧未能从摄魂怪的影响中恢复过来。也不知他的真实情况就是如此，还是因为用了奇怪的投影魔法而使得相貌有些失真。但不管他看起来如何孱弱多病，邓不利多都不可能小觑他半分。

“你打算怎么做？”青年样貌的创始人毫不客气地逼问。

“眼下来说？最好什么都不做。”他回答，“我想，您也应该同意……至少要等到第三个项目，我们才能真正了解他的目的。”

“哪怕他所伪装的那个人此刻正半死不活的被他藏在行李箱里？”

邓不利多的瞳孔不由自主地微微一缩，随后再次恢复了镇定。他知道自己一瞬间的失态已经落入了对方眼中，证据就是嘴角多出的那一丝近乎残酷的弧度。即使没有传说中的那样邪恶，蛇祖也并不是个温柔的人。

“……他暂时没有生命危险。”他回答，将对穆迪的担忧小心隐藏在心底，“为了大局——”

“呵，大局。”充满讽刺的语气将发言者对这个词的看法表达得一清二楚，“你果然是喜欢下棋的人，邓不利多。”

“我想您应该也是，阁下，所以您是理解的。”他坐直了身体，目光坦然地与利刃一样锋锐的银色双瞳对视，“有时候，坐在这个位置上，我们必须做出会让自己的良心难受的决定。幸运的是，我所要保护的王和您是同一个。”

“……是么。”斯莱特林的眼睛微微眯起，使得邓不利多惊觉自己不小心露出了破绽，“看来你确实有很多事情没有对别人说过。”

“……”

“我会暂时不去碰你的棋子，我的校长……”若有所思地看了他片刻，斯莱特林再次开口，“我甚至可以在必要的情况下进入你的棋盘。但如果我对你的目的产生了任何怀疑……你知道我毁掉棋盘的时候并不会顾忌棋子的颜色。”

青年的身影渐渐变得虚幻，像是阳光下的怨灵一样消失不见。直到现在，邓不利多依旧无法分辨今天出现在他面前的是真人还是又一个幻像。是这个人极为擅长的、迷惑人心的咒语，还是城堡结界对其创造者特殊的眷顾？

他盯着那位传说中的黑巫师消失的地方怔愣了许久，随即自失一笑。

如果他的解决方式不合对方的心意——这几乎是肯定的了——那么他并不怀疑对方会兑现刚刚的威胁。

但他更确定的是，这如同最急躁的格兰芬多一样的威胁并非斯莱特林的常用手段。威胁的作用并非是要兑现惩罚，而是要让对方不会做出值得惩罚的举动。

只是不知道，已经暴露在他面前的心思，萨拉查·斯莱特林自己有没有察觉到。

**LXXV**

就算努力让自己不在意，有些事情还是会让人烦躁，比如多年如一日折腾他的斯内普，比如被嫉妒冲昏头脑的罗恩，比如明知自己在被通缉也要回国的西里斯，比如胡说八道的丽塔·斯基特，再比如相信斯基特胡说八道的白痴们。

还有就是依旧毫无头绪的第一个项目。与其说是担心失败，哈利其实更像是在跟萨拉查证明什么。

不需要作弊，他也可以完成比赛。他会变得更加强大，更加睿智，足以配得上萨拉查的另眼相看……

……哈利臭着脸看着地上的一滩水，微微叹了口气，轻车熟路地挥动魔杖把水蒸发。

又失败了。

来不及再次哀叹自己貌似并不存在的占卜天赋，另一个让他烦躁的人出现了。

罗恩·韦斯莱穿着不怎么合身的睡衣，站在楼梯上面带纠结地看了他半天，似乎是不确定是该满足自己的好奇心还是继续这些日子的冷嘲热讽。思考了片刻，红发男孩明显决定后者更加重要。

“真期待你失败的样子。”他的脸扭曲成一个有些别扭的冷笑，仿佛是想要学习马尔福或者斯内普找茬的样子却没有学到家，“到时候所有人都会知道你的名气有多么名不副实。”

若不是正因毫无进展的占卜而烦躁，哈利大概会笑出来。即便如此，他依旧感觉一直以来的压力消失了些许。

罗恩还是罗恩……

“放心，”他轻描淡写地说，顺手将面前的容器重新注满了水，“要是我想不出来，有人会帮我的。”

“……谁？”

绿眼睛的少年面露神秘的微笑。“一只会喷毒液的粉色蒲绒绒。”

罗恩愣了愣，明白哈利这是不愿意对他多说。他气呼呼地转身离开，心里却总觉得刚刚的话似乎在哪里听到过。

**LXXVI**

“其实暑假里……我曾经不小心听到过你叫他的名字，但直到这两天才确认。”

少女蓬松的棕色卷发束成一个简单的马尾，露出光洁的额头。她坐在对面，身子挺直，像是做好准备应对一场极为艰难的战斗。褐色的眼睛死死地盯着他的脸，试图从他的反应中抓住任何细微的破绽。

哈利努力忍住落荒而逃的冲动。

赫敏比罗恩难应付得多。韦斯莱家的小儿子一向粗心，会被嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼，完全没有看出挚友一年多以来的古怪表现……而面前的姑娘却在不知不觉中将无数微小的细节记录在册，最后将无可辩驳的证据放在了他的面前要求他作出解释。

三天两头消失的行踪，没人认识的笔友，对着一张看似空白的画框喃喃自语，神速提升的魔药成绩，摄魂怪包围中的神秘帮手，时时露出如同偷吃了糖果一样的古怪笑容……等等，最后一条是什么意思？

原来他露出过这么多破绽吗？也难怪会被聪明的好友拼凑出真相。以后他要更小心了，否则或许会被其他人发现端倪。作为不情不愿的勇士，这一年他注定会吸引更多的注意。

好在现在萨拉查的伤势已经恢复了。万一消息真的泄露了出去，他也可以保护自己。再加上还有邓不利多作证，哈利相信赫敏是不会背叛他的。

萨拉查从没有说过为什么不想公开露面，但是哈利尊重他的决定。或许是一向谨慎的创始人想要做好更充足的准备，等待合适的时机，也可能萨拉查根本就不想再以斯莱特林之名出现在别人面前。

斯莱特林的先祖并不像他的继承人那样，恨不得将姓氏缝在背后吸引人们的敬意，相反在提到后人堕落到如此境地时语气中充满了不屑，对自己的血脉完全没有一点感情。哈利有时细想起来会有些惊异，但最终只是觉得这样也好。萨拉查曾经的旧识都已不复存在，若是真如历史记载那样在意血脉传承，只会再多一个伤心的理由。

……如他所愿，赫敏最终不情不愿地接受了他的解释。

“其实，邓不利多教授曾经要求我对此保密，不要逼迫你。”女孩叹了口气，表情还是有些纠结，“在猜到他的身份之后，我倒是可以理解他为什么会修改我们的记忆了。”

这对哈利来说也是个新消息，但仔细想想也在情理之中。他无法因此责怪萨拉查，却无法要求赫敏不对此产生心结。

“要不要去见见他？”想了想，他问。

若是萨拉查愿意，他可以让任何人对他产生好感，应该能够消除赫敏心中的芥蒂。

“……不了，以后再说吧。”女孩斩钉截铁地拒绝，明显不太想跟一只蛇怪打交道，尤其是一只一言不合就会修改她记忆的千年老妖怪，“就算他不是——你刚刚也说，他确实对麻瓜有偏见。”

她张了张嘴，似乎还想说些什么，却又有些难以启齿。

“你……保护好自己。”最终，她在哈利疑惑的注视下只是说了这样一句话。

“放心，他不会伤害我的。”

**LXXVII**

南瓜汁突兀地飞到空中，形成了一只狰狞的巨兽，对着天花板无声地发出咆哮。

周围传来一阵惊呼。

始作俑者一脸没睡醒的样子坐在原地，木然地盯着橘黄色的液体，握着魔杖的手依旧保持着最后的动作……直到从空中落下的南瓜汁浇了他一头。

“这是，一只火龙。”

在其他人的笑声中，哈利面无表情地转过头，对嘴唇紧抿的麦格教授陈述道。随即男孩的脸上慢慢浮现出半是惊喜半是恐惧的复杂神色，让他的表情显得颇有些扭曲。

麦格咽下了险些冲口而出的斥责，伸手摸了摸他的额头，生怕这孩子因为压力太大精神变得不正常了。

**LXXVIII**

收起画像，萨拉查脸上依旧保持着淡淡的笑容，像是被哈利传染了。

昨夜的禁林里多了什么东西，霍格沃兹的结界掌控者是第一个知道的，更何况在此之前他就已经从邓不利多那里知道了第一个项目的细节。

他并不是很担心哈利的安全。巨龙被结界判定为黑魔法生物的一种，会受到很大的压制。就算那些野兽失控了，他也可以在瞬间利用结界将它们击杀。

萨拉查只是犹豫，要不要在其他人进行比赛的时候把防御关掉呢？

当然这必须瞒着哈利，他的格兰芬多小男孩会不高兴的。

**LXXIX**

哈利开开心心地将自己第一次不是完全靠想象力完成的占卜作业复述了一遍。

“你看，没有没用的魔法，只有没用的巫师！”他总结道，脸上写满了“夸我夸我”，让西里斯忍不住失笑。他的教子似乎并没有如他担忧的那般，因为各种压力和敌视变得心情烦闷，而是终于显露出了这个年龄的男孩子应有的朝气。这让他松了口气。

“你似乎对争霸赛本身并不担忧？”他好奇地问。镜子另一头的男孩整个人舒舒服服地窝在蓬松的格兰芬多色靠垫里，显得极为放松，没露出任何紧张之色，甚至一脸轻松地嘲讽了霍格沃兹的整体智商。若不是对哈利的性格已经有所了解，他甚至要怀疑这个男孩如同他的父亲那样享受别人的关注。

尖头叉子……应该也会希望看到这样的哈利吧？

“我已经想好怎么做了，就算失败也不会有什么危险的。”男孩保证。

“别大意，邓不利多也不是全能的。”他警告道。

他的教子嘿嘿一笑，并没有继续解释，仿佛知道什么他不知道的秘密。

直觉告诉他，这和他现在手里握着的、制作方式早已失传的、黑市上已经被炒到数百金加隆一对的魔法道具有关。

**LXXX**

“为什么告诉我？”

“什么意思？”

“如果你不说，那我肯定猜不出你用南瓜汁搞出的东西会是第一个项目的内容。为什么你会告诉我？”

“因为……只有你还不知道了。”

“这样的话你不是正好少了一个对手吗？”

“那又怎么样……况且，告诉你第一个项目是火龙，你就能想出对付它的办法了？”

“呃……”

“这不就完了？别想太多。”

“不，我只是在想……一开始还觉得你有点像个赫奇帕奇，现在我却有种在跟一个斯莱特林说话的错觉。”

“这个……大概就是近墨者黑吧。”

“……啊？”

“没什么。”

**LXXXI**

“真是格兰芬多的选择。”银发青年露出有些无奈的笑容，“骑着扫帚去龙巢里偷正在孵化的蛋，简直就是只有戈德里克才能做出来的事情。”

男孩完全没有意识到自己的错误，反而因为被和自己学院的创始人相提并论而变得更加兴奋了。

“可你喜欢的不就是我这样的格兰芬多吗？”

完美达成了目标，又与朋友重归于好，男孩脸上的笑容让整个密室都变得温暖起来。

**LXXXII**

哈利呆愣了足足十秒钟才手忙脚乱地合上蛋壳，苦着脸盯着手中的金蛋，兀自有些耳鸣。

“看来你需要学游泳了……”萨拉查摸摸下巴，若有所思。

哈利愕然抬头。“你说什么？”

“第二个项目在黑湖湖底。”

“……你是从尖叫声中听出来的？”男孩一脸警惕，“当年你们究竟在湖底藏了什么东西？传说中关押犯人的秘密刑讯室？”

“……”

“等等！难道第二个项目是去湖底的牢房里救人吗？！”

“……你想多了，哈利。”

**LXXXIII**

在校长心血来潮说要将一只家养小精灵给他做专职管家的时候，萨拉查半是疑惑半是警惕地接受了对方的好意。

这其实是很没有必要的事。霍格沃兹的任何一只小精灵都不会拒绝他的要求，而他一个人的要求再琐碎，也没有到需要一只小精灵专门待命的地步。若说是监视，担心他会做出什么危害到学校的事情，这样的手段更是幼稚得可笑。

在城堡之主和现任校长的命令有明显冲突的时候，家养小精灵会听谁的……两个当事人其实都不太想知道。真到了那一步，事情就变得棘手了，所以他们宁可相互妥协一下。

可当几天后那只名叫多比的小精灵，在哈利逐渐由惊喜转为尴尬的表情中，用了足足半个小时的时间赞颂伟大的哈利·波特各种完美品质时，萨拉查又好气又好笑地意识到了邓不利多的用意。

“你的校长有些恶趣味。”在哈利问他多比为何会在这里时，他如实回答。

**LXXXIV**

“要是你能做我的舞伴就好了！”

这句话以玩笑的口气冲口而出。

好在萨拉查没有什么特别的反应，只是哭笑不得地看了他一眼。

没当真就好……虽然，那句话他在心里重复得无比认真。

哈利把头蒙在了被子里，闷笑起来，双颊隐隐有些发烫。他有些尴尬，又有些恶作剧得逞的小窃喜。

萨拉查不知道，那就好。

几个月前在密室里看见昏迷不醒的萨拉查时，他就在席卷而来的恐惧中明白了自己的想法。

他不想失去萨拉查，永远不想。

他喜欢萨拉查胸有成竹的样子，喜欢他唇边淡淡的笑容，喜欢他讲授课程时不缓不急的声线，喜欢他有些发黑的幽默感，也喜欢他在看向他时偶尔露出的、无奈而宠溺的目光。

他既希望能一直这样理直气壮地独自占用萨拉查的全部时间，又恨不得向全世界炫耀他的存在。

十四岁的男孩在感情上一向有些迟钝，却也隐隐意识到自己已经完蛋了。

**LXXXV**

舞伴的选择是政治宣言。

萨拉查的临时政治课让哈利听得云里雾里，但最终还是明白了关键的信息。于是他再次出现在密室的时候表情有些尴尬。

“赫敏已经有舞伴了。”他一脸郁闷地捋捋头发，“这就有点麻烦了。赫敏不仅是麻瓜种，还是知道你的存在的，说话也方便。换成别人的话，半路想从舞会溜出来就不好办了……”

要是你能做我的舞伴就好了……前一天哈利的话不合时宜地在脑海中响了起来。萨拉查嘴角抽了抽，仔细想了好久，还是不得不放弃了这个诱人的提议。

但在接下来的舞蹈课程中，他还是要求一脸茫然的哈利同时掌握了女步。

萨拉查目前的任务是在舞会前让哈利将社交舞掌握到不至于丢脸的地步。

中世纪的舞步与现在还是有所不同的，然而萨拉查并不想承认自己其实是特意去恶补了一通，才勉强维持住无所不能的形象。

某只据说曾经在一个纯血家族服务过的家养小精灵功不可没。

**LXXXVI**

隐身观察第一个项目是因为担心哈利的安全。

隐身参加舞会……是因为更加隐晦的原因。

动作有些生疏但是没有什么大错的哈利在先后和自己的舞伴和好友跳完后，又按照他的指点去邀请布西巴顿的美貌勇士共舞，礼节上无可挑剔。

萨拉查微感无趣，离开了宴会厅。

舞会将持续到午夜以后，而哈利说想要提前溜出来时被他否决了。接下来的几个小时，他竟然有些不知道要做什么。

**LXXXVII**

“在您失踪的最初几年，拉文克劳教授曾经去密室探望过。”他的学生低沉沙哑的声音在耳边响起。时隔千年，如今的血腥男爵对曾经的导师依旧尊敬。

若是有人能猜到密室中沉睡的蛇怪究竟是谁，那么这个人只会是罗伊娜·拉文克劳。

她拥有无上的智慧，即使是他也只能甘拜下风。她能从他留下的蛛丝马迹中找到密室，能够在另外两位好友的眼皮子底下将之隐藏，能够猜到蛇怪的身份，甚至就连他陷入沉睡的原因也猜到了七七八八。

她唯一没料到的是自己过于短暂的寿命，让她大多数计划都未能完成。

“——病得太突然，几乎是在一夜之间就恶化到了无法挽救的地步。最终，拉文克劳教授只来得及将这个消息告诉格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇，没来得及教会他们蛇语。”

罗伊娜可以借助附魔器具使用蛇语，然而她本人是不会的，自然不能再教给别人……若是那件物品在她死后遗失了，霍格沃兹便再没有人能打开密室。

“两位教授后来试过很多方法，最终决定将密室的入口彻底隐藏，以保护您的安全。怪兽的传言也是那个时候被发起的，但是后来渐渐被扭曲了。”幽灵的声音变得有些愧疚，“我对此无能为力，只能一直将秘密保守下去，期待您能够如拉文克劳教授说的那样，会在某一天重新出现。”

保护？呵……

萨拉查把玩着手中的魔杖，抬起头，幽深的目光落到了血腥男爵半透明的脸上，仿佛在透过他看另一个什么人。

魔杖的手感熟悉又陌生，久违的热度从灵魂深处涌现，仿佛是多年的老友再度重逢。

在明白了自己所处的时代后，他强迫自己在最短时间内接受现实。但他没想到，时隔多日，自己会再次被千年前的旧事牵动心神。

他们为什么要找他，又为什么放任他自生自灭……若是为了杀死他以除后患，那么戈德里克为什么会将他的魔杖保管得如此妥善？

这个答案令他有些恐惧，又有些说不清的期冀。

在这一瞬间，萨拉查突然很想见哈利。

**LXXXVIII**

身材颀长的少年一身暗绿色礼服站在他的面前，微微喘息着。月光为他的轮廓镀上了一层隐隐约约的银边，零星的魔法萤火虫在他的周围飞舞着，稚气犹存的脸上残留着兴奋过后的红晕，唇边带着一丝顽皮的笑意，像是想到了什么有趣的事情。

如同传说中的精灵。

萨拉查在原地站了不知多久，才重新感受到周围的环境和自己略显沉重的心跳。他眨眨眼，嘴角勾起惯常的笑容，并在心里祈祷着自己的表情足够自然，没有露出什么破绽。

“舞会已经结束了？”他走过去，眼睛向天空瞥了一下，根据月亮的位置估算着时间。凌晨一二点钟……看来他收拾情绪所用的时间比想象还要长得多。“你怎么知道我在这里？”

男孩微微仰起头，习惯性地抿了抿嘴唇，不知为什么显得有些紧张。

“我本来是去密室找你，但是你没有回去。”他说，“好在我回休息室的路上，从走廊窗户看见了你。”

然后就这样一路跑了出来？

萨拉查微微一怔，仔细看了看哈利。男孩的呼吸刚刚平复下来，额头尚有一点汗渍。

“出了什么事吗？”他微微皱眉，问道。

哈利摇了摇头，然后深吸一口气，舔舔嘴唇。

“没记错的话，”他目光灼灼地盯着萨拉查的眼睛，“我欠你一支舞。”

男孩翠绿色的眸子映着月光，一如既往的澄澈，让他忍不住想要亲吻。

……

风，枝叶扑簌，城堡中隐约的喧笑，巨船在湖面上有节奏的摇晃。

这样一曲终了，萨拉查保持着拥抱的动作停了很久，才勉强控制住了自己，只是将嘴唇落在了哈利的额头上。

**LXXXIX**

过人的智慧是人类最大的财富……也是最大的诅咒。

得知了他的学生和老友的女儿之间发生了什么事之后，萨拉查本想说这两人都没能得到各自师长最珍贵的东西，但仔细一想却又不然。

他们其实都获得了各自长辈最特殊的一面。

他的学生继承了他的偏执，却没能学会他的隐忍。

海莲娜得到了罗伊娜的聪慧，却终究毁于贪婪。

每个人都会因自己的弱点落幕。

萨拉查闭上了眼睛。他想他知道自己如今最大的弱点是什么，但却不知要如何克服。

**XC**

哈利的灵魂太干净、太温暖、太明亮，让他控制不住自己想要染指，想要将他据为己有。等到萨拉查后知后觉地意识到自己的沦陷时，情况已经完全脱离了他的掌控。

_少年的身躯紧贴着他，光洁的皮肤上沾染着一层细密的汗珠。修长的双腿在他的腰侧曲起，双手手腕被他用手紧紧攥住，压制在头顶无法动弹。他的脸颊潮红，黑色的短发比往常更加凌乱，绿宝石一样的眸子有些涣散，里面却满是他的身影。_

_身下的躯体不断地扭动着，不知是想要挣脱还是在试图贴近，却如同挑逗一般漫不经心地蹭过他的腰腹部位。一瞬间，他的体内像是被点燃了一团火焰，随着剧烈的心跳迅速涌上头部，使他忍不住闷哼一声。_

_喘息逐渐粗重，少年红润的双唇微微张开，从喉咙深处发出梦呓一般的低吟——_

“——萨拉查！”

他猛地睁开眼睛，目光定格在刚刚将他摇醒的男孩脸上，将对方瞳孔中难以掩饰的震惊尽收眼底。他的心脏漏跳了一拍，后背一瞬间布满了冷汗，手指下意识地抓住薄薄的被单，有些庆幸凌乱的布料至少挡住了自己最为不堪的一面。

他已经……很久没有这么狼狈了。

萨拉查深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。他一时想不出这种场景应该说些什么，却直觉地认为自己需要先说话，任何话，至少不要让情况再度恶化下去。

“哈利——”他开口，声音有些嘶哑。

“你在做噩梦？”男孩截过了他的话头，语气中隐隐带着担忧，让他所有的措辞一瞬间消失得一干二净，只剩下不知所措的茫然，“好像很可怕的样子，在外面就听见你的声音了……抱歉，我不是故意要闯进来。”

噩梦？声音？

萨拉查一脸呆滞地盯着哈利看了好一阵，然后闭上眼睛，一头倒回了枕头上，不知是该哭还是该笑。

……等了一阵没有听到他的回答，哈利忍不住又探过身子，伸手在他的额头上试了试温度，然后皱着眉头重新在床边坐下，握住了他僵在原地的手。

“额头这么热，手又这么凉，不会是生病了吧？”他说着，用另一只手将皱成一团的被单抽了出来重新盖好，“我去叫多比拿些药剂。”

“哈利……”萨拉查双目紧闭，全身肌肉都绷得紧紧的，用尽全部意志力才克制住立刻将这个男孩搂进怀里的冲动，“你回去吧，不用担心我。”

“……好吧。”他听见哈利有些委屈的回答，感到他从床边站了起来，放开了他的手。还没等他紧绷的精神放松一丝，少年突然弯下身，双臂环过他的肩膀，迅速地拥抱了他一下。

“放心，萨拉查，你的形象依旧高大……”哈利略带笑意的声音在他耳边响起，“……就算你像普通人一样会着凉感冒。”

**XCI**

西里斯在回到大不列颠之后不止一次收到过奇怪的东西，包括可以随时与哈利保持联络的双面镜，足够他享用一年的美食，以及教子对他不计后果冲动行事毫不留情的痛骂。

但这一封来自陌生人的信件却再度刷新了他对奇葩这个词的定义。

这个陌生人，这个连署名都仅仅是用一个字母S的家伙，用他从未见过但极有特色的花体字写满了整整三十六英寸的羊皮纸卷。西里斯将信件反反复复读了四五遍，也没有弄明白他除了抱怨西里斯作为教父是如何的不称职之外，到底想要说什么。

这让大脚板先生莫名有点委屈。

_哈利认识我还不到一年。我直到现在还在被通缉中。我也很绝望啊……_

_……然而这和你有什么关系？_

纠结了好一阵，他将信重新卷好，放进了包袱里——哈利寄给他的食物包裹是一个很实用的储物袋，省去了他不小的麻烦——然后拍了拍巴克比克的尖嘴，起身走出山洞。此时夜已经深了，霍格莫德村外一片漆黑，就算有人从附近经过也不会看到他的样子，让他难得有机会以人类的形态伸展一下四肢。

干燥寒冷的空气让他的头脑冷静了些许，放弃了马上溜进霍格沃兹城堡将哈利带出来的诱人想法。

西里斯对写信人的身份有些猜测。半年前与哈利短短的会面是他十几年来最珍贵的记忆，他在一遍遍的回顾中，自然而然地看到了很多难以忽视的细节，其中以那个凭空出现的银发陌生人为最。

神秘，优雅，强大，几乎不像是个人类。

当时因为有更紧迫的事情，比如对哈利说出真相以及揭发虫尾巴，他并没有要求那个人进行自我介绍，只是理所当然地将他当成了某门课的新教授。然而当他脱离危险，终于有机会向莱姆斯询问细节时，他却惊愕地发现他的朋友并不记得这个人。

这个发现令他难以避免地感到警惕，甚至不顾邓不利多的告诫，直接写信联系了校长。

邓不利多的答复是：这是一位强大的盟友，目前正在保护哈利的安全，身份有些特殊。

对此，西里斯的感觉是矛盾的。

一方面，他无法否认这个至今不知姓名的人有着极为强大的实力——在他的面前，西里斯甚至连反抗的余地都没有。在他的保护之下，能够威胁到哈利安全的人少之又少，正是再一次被麻烦找上门的教子眼下最需要的。

而另一方面，这个陌生人令他本能地感到危险。

在对方看起来纤细修长但是却像铁爪一样有力的手指扼住他的喉咙时，西里斯很确定这个人对他动了杀意。

在强行入侵了他的记忆、并且得知了真相之后，动了杀意。

修改莱姆斯的记忆尚能用身份需要保密来解释，这份奇怪的杀意则让西里斯越来越不安。他没有将这个细节告诉任何人，只是默默地在心里将这个人的威胁指数提高到了与伏地魔本人不相上下的高度。

他想，既然对方最终放过了他，又有邓布利多的担保，那么他可以尝试相信他，相信他能为哈利提供必需的保护。

而现在，这个人在打哈利的主意。

西里斯下意识地呲了呲牙，像是真正的猛犬一样，对着黑暗中看不清样子的敌人做出无声的警告。

他摸了摸怀里的镜子，犹豫了一下，并没有取出来。

**XCII**

_“你对水元素的掌控力，还真是与你的性格相配。”赫尔加·赫奇帕奇一脸赞叹地看着他心不在焉地用手中的水流变幻出各种各样的形状，“一样圆滑，一样难以束缚，也一样容易被人小觑。”_

_“但我不是水。”他反驳，“我是毒液、是血海。”_

_他这样的人，怎么能用澄净包容的水来类比呢？这与戈德里克与火焰的契合度完全无法相提并论。_

_女巫笑得一脸温柔。_

_“可我觉得，你和你手中的清水一样透明。”她说，“每个人都自以为透过水看到了他们想看到的东西，却不知道他们的视野已经在不知不觉中被扭曲了，更不会想到要去了解水本身的样子。”_

_“就和你一样……狡猾。”_

**XCIII**

哈利并没有游泳的天赋。

相比于仿佛与生俱来的飞行本能，男孩在水里却总是感觉十分不自在，哪怕萨拉查无数次向他保证他的基本动作掌握得并不算太差。身体在水中时就像是被从四面八方困住了，让他无论想往哪个方向移动都会遭遇到阻力，与在天空上时那种自由自在与风竞速的感觉完全相反。即使施展了再完美的泡头咒，他也会下意识地屏住呼吸。

更何况，他还总是无法集中注意力……

哈利叹了口气，目光随着水下模模糊糊的银色移动着，直到那抹色彩冲破了水面，朝他的方向扬了扬手。

男孩站了起来，顺手拍拍裤子上的尘土，然后稍稍迟疑了一下，从岸边跳了下去，落在了水面上。脚下的触感像是冰凉的丝绸，随着波纹一晃一晃的，让他险些摔倒，不过很快就找回了平衡，朝萨拉查的方向小跑过去。

“若是你学游泳的进度有这一半快，你就胜券在握了。”银发巫师双臂抱在胸前，半个身子露出湖面，像是直接坐在了一个用水做的沙发上。在教授哈利游泳的时候，萨拉查并没有穿长袍，而是简单的一身衬衫长裤，完全看不出中世纪的痕迹。银色的长发束在颈后，湿透了的白色衬衫紧贴着他的身体，毫无隐藏地勾勒出宽阔的肩膀和健壮的腰身，让哈利的视线忍不住再一次下滑了些许。

随后他红着脸将注意力重新扯了回来，暗自庆幸他的脸部背着光，对面的人应该看不出异常。

学习跳舞的时候哈利的手没少在萨拉查身上停留，当时怎么就没觉得这么……微妙……

“我只是不喜欢水……”他辩解道，有些羡慕地看着他的游泳教练无比放松的姿势。蛇祖在水里的样子就像是他自己到了空中。他仿佛能与湖水融为一体，对哈利来说只会提供阻力的水流在他的身边完全变成了助力，就像是飞行扫帚划开的风。

“这很明显。”萨拉查微微摇头，嘴角露出惯常的笑容，“就连水镜占卜你都必须要把媒介换成南瓜汁才能成功。”

哈利翻翻白眼。正如他通过占卜练习掌握了消失咒，对于如何在水面行走这种鲜有人知的小把戏，男孩的兴趣远比游泳本身大得多。能不进水里的话当然还是保持干燥的好。

“可惜想要到达有人鱼栖息的地方，你必须要下潜相当深的距离。”萨拉查毫不留情地打击他，“除非你能想办法把他们骗上来。”

“告诉他们，把宝藏给我送上来，我可以拿比比多味豆交换？”哈利顺着他的话头开了句玩笑，然而心情并没有随之好转。他转头看向远处的黑影——德姆斯特朗的大船在黑湖的另一边，上面的人似乎都还没有起身。

“前天夜里我看见克鲁姆跳湖了，”他说，“他应该也听到线索了。”

“这一点并不算难。人鱼的声音很有特点。”

“难的是怎么见到他们……”男孩烦躁地抓抓头发，“蛇怪可以在水下呼吸是吧……现在学阿尼玛吉变形还来得及吗？”

“遗憾地告诉你，你大概更适合变成鸟类，而不是任何一种可以游泳的生物。”银发巫师眼中闪过一丝好笑，却一本正经地对他的计划作出了评论。

哈利一阵无语。

“……还一个月的时间就要比赛了，现在开始也学不会吧。”他将再次滑到萨拉查小腹的目光勉强收回，“还不如好好学游泳。就算是最后一名，至少也不会淹死。”

但会很丢人啊……他不想在全校面前出丑，尤其是萨拉查在场的情况下……

“放心吧，”蛇祖大人终于决定不再逗弄他，收起了玩笑的表情，“到时候还有别的办法。”

男孩一愣，眨眨眼，张口想要询问，却别不讲道理的教练打断了。

“不过现在，趁着时间还早，再游半个小时，把今天的任务完成。”

“等一下！喂！萨拉查！你这——”

他挥挥手，哈利脚下的水仿佛突然变得松散了，再也不能承受一个人的重量。男孩措手不及，扑通一声栽进了湖水里，气急败坏的抗议声只发出了一半就消失在了一连串的气泡中。

**XCIV**

“那个，波特，金蛋的线索——”

“塞德里克。你知道那个能让人在一夜之间学会游泳的咒语吗？”

“……没听说过。”

“我也没。”

“……”

**XCV**

“好了，你也不用绕圈子了。”银发巫师终于直起身子，斜斜地瞥了他一眼，然后慢悠悠地开口，“效果只是暂时的，你大可放心。”

老人叹了口气，将鼻梁上的眼镜取了下来。“有您这句话我就可以放心了。”他说，“要知道，在这个时代黑魔法被禁止是有原因的，传承缺失得太多，哪怕是一个不谨慎也会让使用者付出能以承受的代价……”

邓不利多对黑魔法并非一无所知，所以第二个项目一结束就开始想方设法地从他嘴里套话。而他却因为难得的恶趣味陪着老校长打了很久的机锋，直到欣赏够了对方焦急担忧却又无可奈何的样子，这才实话实说。

哈利的仪式是前一天晚上完成的，萨拉查将自己对水元素的掌控能力自愿分享，而代价就是暂时失去同样的能力。这是一个很简单的分享仪式，效果只能持续不到一天便会恢复原样，是最为基础的黑魔法应用。

然而黑魔法毕竟对于负面情绪有增幅的效应，哪怕是这方面的大师也不例外。萨拉查对于自己的情绪掌控得足够细致，完全能够意识到他在邓不利多面前故意找茬的举动其实有点反常。

自从哈利从湖里将他的小朋友拉了上来，蛇祖就处于某种奇怪的情绪中。

最珍贵的宝贝？

哼。

当然，理智的一面并没有完全被压制。萨拉查除了让到现在仍然不知道自己怎么惹到了他的老校长着急上火了一阵之外，并未采取更多的报复行动。

让他去作哈利的人质是不实际的。

保密性不提，他也不可能老老实实地呆在人鱼的地盘等人救。

‘这也太欺负人了……’

哈利的声音在耳边响起。萨拉查的嘴角微微弯了弯，一整天的烦闷突然就烟消云散了。

“……斯莱特林教授？”

“看来仪式的效果已经消失了。”看着邓不利多一脸莫名其妙的表情，蛇祖大人淡淡地说。

**XCVI**

哈利对西里斯的出现也有些不满，但是和萨拉查的原因明显不同。

虽然摄魂怪早在上个学年结束时就撤销了，但是画着他教父头像的通缉令仍然贴满了霍格莫德村。男孩并不认为有人能将海报上龇牙咧嘴的疯子跟一只黑狗联系起来，可西里斯不可能一直都保持着动物的形态。

阿尼玛格斯的状态持续的太久，动物的本能是会影响到人类的一面的。这一点并非只在蛇怪身上适用。即使是在阿兹卡班，西里斯·布莱克也会尽量长时间的维持人类的样子。

“为什么非要冒险？”确认了彼此都过得相对舒心之后，哈利将顺手带来的食物朝旁边一扔，终于问出了最在意的问题，“到底什么事不能在镜子里说？”

明明有最方便的联络方式，西里斯却依然坚持让教子想办法在霍格莫德村见他一面，想必不仅仅是为了给他一个熊抱。男孩担心得几天没睡好觉，不断地猜测究竟是怎么样紧急的事情值得他的教父如此冒险。

然而事到临头，哈利发现他的教父似乎欲言又止。

“哈利，你……呃……”中年人的脸色有些诡异，眼神飘忽，似乎自己也不太想进行这样的话题，“你……有没有认识什么特殊的朋友？”

“特殊？”

“就是……”西里斯像是被灌下了医疗室味道最难喝的魔药一样，苦着脸，像是要哭出来，“有没有人对你……做出过不合适的举动……额，触摸？”

“触摸？”

“……算了吧，没什么。”

阿兹卡班的逃犯最终决定放弃，一脸尴尬地转过身。哈利僵硬的身体才放松下来，眼中闪过一丝复杂。

**XCVII**

“虽然是在麻瓜世界长大，但是年轻的哈利·波特在舞会上表现得无懈可击，足以配得上一个历史悠久的家族最后继承者的身份。”

“但是想要竞争波特夫人这个身份的女巫们大概要失望了……”

斯内普的声音从耳边飘过。心不在焉的男孩并没有太多关注他所阅读的内容，而是对这个平时除了讽刺就是谩骂的声音居然也能抑扬顿挫地朗读一篇小道消息的事实产生了微妙的好奇。其实斯内普的声音并不难听，只是通常说出的话实在令人火大……若是在霍格沃兹干不下去了，到巫师电台去做个播音员大概也不至于饿死。

不小心脑补到了斯内普一本正经播报“多头女妖队获得四连胜，队长向观众献出飞吻”这样的新闻，男孩嘴角一抽，差点笑了出来。

“……虽然我们的社会对于这样非常规的关系一向持宽容的态度，但是关心哈利·波特的人们仍旧希望大难不死的男孩能够慎重考虑，不要被别有用心的人欺骗。”

杂志被一脸嘲弄的魔药教授扔回赫敏的桌子上，最上方被翻开的书页恰好是斯基特的文章。午夜月光下飞舞的萤火虫，清晨湖边朦胧的晨雾，两张插图似乎都是刻意截取了最美丽的瞬间，使得照片上的情景多了一丝说不清的暧昧。相框里的黑发男孩不时转身看一眼镜头，笑得一脸开心。而他旁边的银发巫师因为离得远了些，看不清面容，但身形明显是男性。

哈利盯着照片上的萨拉查看了一阵，最终没能看清他的表情。他略感遗憾地抬起头，却看见身边坐着的褐发女孩脸色惨白，几乎要哭了出来。

男孩发现自己完全没有责怪好友的想法。赫敏只是好意提醒他，并没有想到会被斯内普发现。

他甚至没有打算辩解。

“如您所见，我请一位朋友跳了最后一支舞。”他转头看着斯内普，在半个教室幸灾乐祸的的私语声中一脸平静地说。

大概是没料到一向容易激怒的男孩会如此坦然，魔药教授脸上的表情僵了一瞬间。

“我并不在意你的私生活，波特——”

“——然而您却在课堂上浪费了十分钟的时间将一条花边新闻认认真真地朗读了一遍。”哈利毫不客气地打断，回想着萨拉查提到对方时的常见表情，嘴角勾起一丝轻蔑的弧度，语调随之低了半度，像是发现了什么不可思议的事情，“这似乎表明您对我的交友状态有着……不同寻常的关注。”

效果立竿见影。

“滚出去！”

哈利顺从地站起身来，动作利落地将桌上的书本一股脑扫进背包，转身走出教室。

作为三强争霸赛的勇士，他有翘课的权利，而斯内普的魔药课完全是浪费时间。他有更好的指导者，更值得投入时间的事情，更愿意见到的人。

但他并不想在这个时候去找萨拉查。

报道中的照片不时在他的脑海中回放着，照片上的男孩露出的笑容那样灿烂，使他的心情始终保持着某种没来由的窃喜。

与萨拉查相处时的自己，是不是真的露出过这样的笑容呢？

男孩有些苦恼地抿了抿嘴唇。自己现在这个样子见到萨拉查，一向精明的蛇祖一定会看出些什么吧。

还是等等吧……等等吧……

等到准备充分一些，等到弄明白自己究竟想要什么。

哈利没有对萨拉查隐藏过任何秘密，除了自己日渐增长的迷恋。

**XCVIII**

邓不利多答应得十分痛快，也不知道是终于放弃了要让哈利和斯内普互相放下成见的梦想，还是更加信任萨拉查一些。

无论如何，哈利有了充分的理由和机会到密室见萨拉查。他对外宣称，翘掉的魔药课时都用于为不久之后的第三个项目进行准备。这个理由满足了大部分人的好奇心，也与事实相差并不远，至少与萨拉查在一起的很多时间他确实是在学习有用的魔法。

一向还算乖巧的男孩一气之下冲出魔药课堂的原因很快被萨拉查套了出来，但是面对表情有些窘迫的男孩，他却并没有露出什么异样的情绪，只是略带戏谑地挑了挑眉。

这让哈利松了一口气，却有些隐隐的失落。

“放心，”蛇祖放下手里的杂志，轻描淡写地说，“我会给你出气的，哈利。”

若不是银发巫师的语气十分轻松，哈利几乎要为斯基特担忧了。

想要找出真相简直太容易了，尤其罪魁祸首还署了自己的真名——在占卜术相对盛行的中世纪，这样的行为若不是太过无知，就是对自己的实力太过自信。

“……甲虫？”哈利一脸荒谬。记者使用的方式都在萨拉查的水镜中一目了然。“斯基特那头母牛居然是阿尼玛格斯？”

蛇祖轻哼一声，顺手丢过去一个小诅咒，足以让这个胆敢给哈利造成困扰的家伙重病一个月时间。对于这个有不小的过节而且又心术不正的家伙，男孩并没有多少回护的想法，只是问了一句……“她不会死吧？”

“不会。”

“那就行。”

萨拉查伸手揉揉哈利的脑袋。对于男孩的底线，他已经摸索得相当清楚了。而这样的人也不值得他去违背哈利的意愿。

丽塔·斯基特是霍格沃兹结界不欢迎的人。每次她出现在霍格沃兹，身上的诅咒都会变得更加变本加厉。毕竟，惩罚一个人的方式并不只有死亡一种。

但若是……若是偷拍者愿意交出照片原件，他可以考虑稍稍手下留情些……

**XCIX**

“西里斯说的没错……那个把我的名字投进火焰杯的人不管是谁，第三个项目都是他最后一次伤害我的机会了。”

萨拉查恋恋不舍地收回手指。绿色水滴从细细的银色链子上垂下来，停在哈利的胸口。男孩忍不住低下头，有些好奇地打量起造型精致的护身符，严肃了一整天的表情终于被淡淡的惊喜代替了。

萨拉查的心情也随之舒缓了下来。他在哈利身边坐下，习惯性地伸手摸了摸男孩浓密的黑发。

“不用担心，我不会给他这个机会的。”他说着，指了指正被哈利把玩的护身符，“在你需要时，随时可以回到我身边。”

“嗯。”

男孩终于露出了笑容。他将头枕在银发青年的肩膀上，安心地闭上眼睛。

**C**

“这么说，你已经弄明白他的计划了？”萨拉查眉毛一挑，语气中带上了一丝不情愿的钦佩。能在不惊动敌人的情况下了解到具体计划，这是他不得不佩服的。

占卜毕竟不是万能的，尤其是像这样必须知道全部细节才能确保万无一失的情况下，水镜中那个孤零零的奖杯除了告诉他假穆迪的计划执行时间，没有半点用处。

当然，除此之外他有太多的方法从敌人身上得到想要的信息了。只不过这样一来，他便不得不直接出现在人前，被他审问完的人也不可能毫无所觉。这和他的计划是相悖的——若是邓不利多在第三个项目前几天开始依旧毫无进展，他才会亲自出手，然后让无能的白巫师自己去处理后面必将随之而来的麻烦。

好在，邓不利多并不像他担忧的那样无能。

“还有些细节需要核对，但是主要的脉络已经理清楚了。”白巫师领袖微微点头。他站在窗前，凝视着城堡外细密的雨水。两个人的会面已经不是第一次了，但这次位置却掉了过来。邓不利多背对着萨拉查，而蛇祖仿佛鸠占鹊巢般地坐在了办公桌后。

也直到这一次，邓不利多才确认出现在他办公室的是萨拉查本人，而不是一个幻象。

“你想怎么做？”银发巫师侧过头，看着对方的背影，微微皱了皱眉。不能看见邓不利多的表情，总让他有些习惯性的不安。这个人的想法并不好读。

“我需要您的协助。”霍格沃兹的校长转过身，表情因为背光一时看不清楚，但是两只蓝色的眼睛却十分明亮，“我希望，您能够在第三个项目开始后，找个机会在不引起注意的情况下，将我们藏头露尾的客人制服。”

萨拉查再度惊讶了一下。邓不利多不可能不知道被他“制服”了的家伙会是个什么状况，却还是想让他亲自出手？这并不是白巫师的风格。

“这并不需要我亲自去。”他陈述道，“我不会手下留情。”

“我希望，您能够尽可能多得到些有关汤姆的信息。”邓不利多的表情变得有些忧虑，“比如说……曾经对他的手下们透露过的有关他本人信息——哪怕听上去只是毫无意义的自吹自擂。”

**CI**

事实证明，当那位以精明圆滑之名流传千古的存在需要的时候，他确实可以用魅力征服任何人。以至于人们不仅忽视了他作为哈利的绯闻男友这个身份，就连名字都忘了问。

当莫丽·韦斯莱的表情在几分钟内从气势汹汹变为不知所措，甚至红着脸开始道歉的时候，在场的所有韦斯莱包括旁边的黑狗脸上全都挂上了见鬼的表情。

“他到底是谁？”直到比赛快要开始前，罗恩才一脸诡异地问，“你和哈利什么时候认识他的？”

被问到的赫敏自从半个小时前的吻手礼之后脸就有点红，表情始终维持在目瞪口呆与受宠若惊混杂的状态，自然顾不上为他解惑。这让韦斯莱家的幼子身上的黑气更加明显了。

哈利心不在焉地朝两个好友挥了挥手，一个人走向迷宫的入口。

他的心情是有些复杂的，紧张中又有些没来由的雀跃，使他的心跳一直难以平复下来。但这和即将开始的第三个项目甚至没有直接关系。

萨拉查第一次正式出现在人前，是作为勇士的亲属。

那么，以后……他是不是就可以……

进入迷宫前，男孩下意识地朝看台的方向扫了一眼。萨拉查似乎习惯性地将自己隐藏了起来，但是哈利知道他能够看到场地中的情形。

**CII**

“我的主人很快就将回归，你们是阻止不了的！”

萨拉查的目光从装着魔药的酒瓶上移开，重新回到了刚刚恢复成本来面貌的俘虏身上。

对方的面容出乎意料的年轻，看样子像是只有三四十岁，让他稍稍有些意外。若不是这个人提到他的所谓继承人时脸上的狂热实在让人反胃，他大概会对一个能以一己之力潜入敌营执行任务并且几乎成功了的人更加欣赏一些。

他们所在的这条走廊是在城堡的另一边，看不到正在进行的项目。萨拉查选择这里是因为在审问的过程中不愿被人打扰。但此刻，夕阳的光辉从走廊尽头的窗口斜斜地透了进来，将面前这个人眼中的疯狂映照得无比清晰，他却感到了一阵异乎寻常的烦躁，总觉得会出现意外。

究竟遗漏了什么呢？

对方的计划本身很简单：奖杯是门钥匙，会将哈利带到伏地魔选择的复活地点。

但是这一点邓不利多已经知道了，自然不会再让它发生。

……不是吗？

仿佛是在证实他的猜测，在这一瞬间，哈利的存在从结界的范围内消失了。

**CIII**

“你真以为我不敢杀你？！”

魔杖直指着邓不利多的喉咙，杖尖感应到了他难以遏制的焦急与愤怒，闪烁着诡异的紫罗兰色光芒。几秒钟工夫，老巫师的胡须上已经结了一层细密的白霜。

在周围错愕万分的呼喊声中，邓不利多的表情从困惑渐渐变为了恐惧，却并不仅仅是因为受到了威胁。

“我以为，”他的声音中似乎多了一丝不明显的颤抖，“您是能够……找到他的。”

找到哈利，保护他，将他完好地带回来。

若是能够顺手收拾掉刚刚复活还来不及恢复实力的伏地魔，那就更完美了。哪怕不能直接将他杀死，也可以将之削弱，争取到更多的时间。

真是……斯莱特林式的计划。

邓不利多将萨拉查当作了一步险棋，然而他高估了棋子的实力。

萨拉查闭了闭眼睛，强行将魔杖稍稍偏移了些许。

“我，无法离开霍格沃兹。”他咬牙切齿、一字一顿地将自己目前最大的弱点陈述给了面前这个他并不信任的白巫师领袖，不出意料地看到对方脸上的血色彻底消失了。

他无法离开霍格沃兹，无法救援任何人。

即使恨不得杀了眼前的老东西，他却也不得不承认眼下自己只能依靠他手中的人力才能找到哈利。等哈利安全归来之后，他会好好算一算这笔账。

若是……

呵。

黑魔王的名号，并不完全是史书中的夸大其词。

**CIV**

没有人能够保证计划万无一失。

邓不利多没有算到他的困境，他也没有算到邓不利多这样的格兰芬多算计起大局来竟会比他自己还要大胆，还要不择手段。

假穆迪没能预见到他的存在，但安排明显要比他和邓不利多要缜密。

哈利被带去的地方有着很强大的防护措施，足以使哈利身上的定位魔法被混淆。距离男孩被带走已经超过半个小时了，一脸惨白的斯内普才从主人的召唤中得到了确切的地点。但邓不利多明显有些犹豫，让黑发的魔药教授脸上露出了明显的不解。

萨拉查抱着胳膊站在阴影处冷眼旁观，对斯内普的评价稍稍提高了一些。这个人是邓不利多在食死徒里的卧底，或许还有些用处。

他倒是可以理解校长的顾虑。迷宫里的情况被高高的围墙遮挡得严严实实，除了两位能够感应到霍格沃兹结界变化的人，根本没人知道学校里少了两个人。若是冒冒失失地将消息泄露出去，反而会耽误救援哈利的时机。

然而萨拉查自己也在迟疑着。

他与结界之间的纠缠并非无法破除，而且经过一年的准备，他完全有把握将束缚他的魔法强行斩断。但这会对他造成不可逆的损伤。

那么现在，在他已经为哈利留下了保护措施的情况下，他没有必要去冒这个险。若是情势太过危险，他给哈利的护符只需要一个念头就能将他带离险境。

但这不是万无一失的。没有人能够保证计划万无一失。

他的护符明明可以在哈利发动的一瞬间将他带回来，但是那个男孩却迟迟没有出现。

萨拉查双目微阖，身上的魔力悄然流动起来，像是一缕缕无形的水流，沿着束缚着他的丝线蔓延出去，不一会儿就覆盖住了结界中最薄弱的几个环节。

周围有些相对敏锐的人似乎感觉到了周围的变化，疑惑地皱了皱眉，却找不出变化的根源。唯一能真正了解结界异常的霍格沃兹校长转过头看着他，目光中微微有些惊愕，又带着明显的期冀。

但他还在犹豫。

过度的爱与恨都会让人盲目。他发现自己已经越来越难以用理智约束行动。

也许再这样下去，他也终会因此走向毁灭。

当哈利狼狈万分地出现在他的面前时，萨拉查完全没有不必做出选择的庆幸。命运不会一直给他逃避的机会。

**CV**

“小巴蒂·克劳奇……”魔药教授一脸难以置信，喃喃地说出了一个名字。

看着眼前尸体的嘴角残留的嘲弄，萨拉查的脸色极为难看。极度的愤怒之下，他的情绪反而越发冷静下来，内心甚至于产生了一丝不情愿的赞赏。

抛开立场不提，这个他的学院培养出来的年轻人确实拥有他所欣赏的一切潜质。

这是他第三次让事情违背萨拉查的意愿。第一次，他在他毫无防备的时候，将哈利卷入了一场阴谋。第二次，他在他以为大局在握的时候，用奖杯将哈利送到了死敌的面前。第三次，在萨拉查已经决定要利用他与伏地魔的联系去算计他的主人时，奇迹般地挣脱了石化的效果，干脆利落地结束了自己的生命。

萨拉查想，自己还是自大了，而结果就是他不会有反败为胜的机会。就像对千年前的戈德里克。

能够被萨拉查·斯莱特林给出与狮祖相似的评价……即使最终没能将哈利从他手中夺走，这个年轻人也足以自傲了。

想到仍被留在医疗室的男孩，银发巫师的眼神变得极为冷漠。他要尽快将事情解决。

“等我找到他，”他淡淡地说，手中出现了一柄精致的匕首，“他会希望自己永远都只是一个游魂。”

刺向自己掌心的动作被邓不利多制止了。

“请不要在学校使用亡灵魔法，教授。”老人一脸严肃，刻意强调了最后的称呼。

萨拉查并没有对邓不利多能够猜到自己的打算感到意外。这只老狐狸对黑魔法的了解不比任何人少。他确实是这样打算的，利用眼前这个刚刚死去不久的灵魂，对与他有主仆契约的伏地魔进行诅咒。只不过，即使对于黑巫师来说，与灵魂相关的魔法都是最危险也最为令人不齿的。

在霍格沃兹创建之后——甚至更早，在遇见了戈德里克之后，他就再也没有用过这样的魔法，即使情况再危急，冲动再强烈……

曾经的黑魔王眯起眼睛，定定地看了老校长一眼。他最想诅咒的其实是眼前这个人，这个胆敢将哈利置于险境、此刻却还一副问心无愧嘴脸的伪君子。

若不是残余的理智和大局观作祟，邓不利多不会活过今晚。

“很好。”他冷冷一笑，“反正你手上还有一个食死徒，活的比死的还要更好用一些。”

“这个更不能给你。”老人平静地回答，仿佛知道他只是在强调自己的筹码，而不是真要对斯内普做什么。

一直安静旁观的魔药教授忍不住张了张嘴，想要开口讽刺一句，却有些惊恐地发现问答的两人明显都是认真的。

**CVI**

校长室里，西里斯对着邓不利多骂了个痛快，终于想起来了重要的事情。

“……所以，哈利在医疗室吗？”他顺口确认道，准备变回阿尼玛格斯形态去陪陪教子。虽然没有什么实际用处，但哈利知道身边有知情者陪着，应该会好受些吧。

邓不利多张了张嘴，随后表情变得极为古怪，冲到嘴边的肯定回答怎么也说不出来了。

西里斯愣了一下，突然意识到了什么，猛地抬头。某个至今不知姓名的陌生人并没有随着邓不利多和斯内普一起回到校长室。联想到不久前杂志上的花边新闻，黑发巫师的脸色瞬间变得铁青。

邓不利多叹了口气，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。

这几个小时时间发生了太多事情，伏地魔的复活牵扯太广，他一面要为战争做准备，一面要将塞德里克的后事安排好，还要时刻担心自家的魔药教授会突然间失踪……

好不容易危机暂时解除，让他能够得以喘息，年轻人的夜生活他是没精力去管了。

**CVII**

“为什么拖了这么久才回来？”

“我必须……带回塞德里克……”

护身符可以无视任何阻拦将他的男孩带回他的身边，却唯独无法违背哈利自己的意愿。

萨拉查微微叹了口气。这个答案，他丝毫没有觉得意外，却还是难以理解格兰芬多式的思维。

为了一个不过泛泛之交的死人，将自己置于险境，值得吗？

面前的男孩抱着膝盖蜷在沙发的一边，将自己缩成小小的一团，目光直直地盯着眼前的空气。他的眼眶红红的，眼镜早就被扔到了一边，但是却没有再哭出来。早些时候在校长室将与杀父杀母的仇人对决的全过程条理分明地讲述出来，似乎已经耗尽了哈利全部的情绪。

萨拉查不喜欢哈利现在的眼神。明明正对着他，眼睛里却没有他的影子。

“哈利，”他无奈地环住男孩的肩膀，“去睡一会儿吧。再撑下去对身体不好。”

“睡一会儿……？”涣散的绿色瞳孔像是蒙了一层雾气，男孩的表情十足地不知所措，仿佛不明白萨拉查在说什么。就像是在陌生的城市迷路的小孩子，又是恐惧又是迷茫。

救世主的酒量并不好……心疼之余，银发巫师心中也有些哭笑不得。他回到密室的时候，沙发边就已经多了两个空瓶子，而男孩正在跟吃力地试图打开第三个瓶子的瓶塞。一边的家养小精灵一脸哀愁地站在沙发扶手上，似乎是想劝又不敢开口。

果然还是醉了吧……蛇祖看着男孩微微有些潮红的脸，忍不住将手臂收紧了一些，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。怀中的身体有些发热，也不知道是不是酒精的后遗症，让他的心情又开始有些躁动。

“萨拉查……”安静了一阵，男孩喃喃地叫着他的名字，声音轻柔又有些沙哑，像是一根羽毛拂过水面，在他的心头带起一串连绵的波纹。

青年的眼皮微微下垂，有些庆幸没人能看到自己的表情。这个男孩……真是不知道自己现在有多么……

然而哈利却突然挣脱了他的手臂，转过身来，有些别扭地跨坐在他的腿上，双手下意识地抓住他的衬衫领口，让自己不至于摔下去。“萨拉查……”他又叫了一声，声音比刚才大了一些，还带上了一丝委屈，“能不能……能不能让我忘掉……”

萨拉查有些僵硬地挪了挪身子，然后伸手拨开挡在哈利眼前的一缕头发。只有在酒精的影响下，他的格兰芬多小男孩才会显露出自己最为脆弱的一面吧。

“遗忘咒语并不是解决一切问题的办法。”他轻轻地说，声音出奇地耐心，“好好睡一觉，醒来就好了。“

“可……可是……”男孩扁了扁嘴，“可是我一闭上眼，就会看见塞德里克……”

“……是吗。”银发巫师眯了眯眼睛。他并不想听哈利用这样的声音说另一个人的名字，哪怕是个刚刚死去的学生。

绿眼睛的少年坐在他的腿上，脸和他凑得很近。他甚至可以听见对方的心跳声，却依旧无法在绿宝石一样的瞳孔里看到自己的影子。

“我看见……塞德里克站在我的面前……”男孩微微皱着眉头，很认真地描述着，“他问我为什么不把他带回来。”

“你已经把他带回来了。”为此差点死在伏地魔手里。

“可那只是一具尸体……塞德里克已经……死了……”哈利的眼眶又红了起来，“我总是看见他死的样子。一闭眼就看见……”

“哈利……”

“真……真的不能让我忘了吗？”男孩咬着嘴唇问，“我不是要忘了塞德里克，但是……就暂时的……让我不要看到他……”

“……好。”萨拉查突然说道，然后将哈利从身上拽了起来。男孩有些迟钝的大脑还没有反应过来，就发现自己仰面躺在了沙发上，而萨拉查的脸就在他的面前，银色的眸子在昏暗的光线下似乎比平时深了几度，让他看上去像是捕猎的猛兽。

萨拉查……生气了吗？男孩一愣。也许自己不应该把这点小事反反复复地说来说去，还提出这么任性的要求……

但是萨拉查的眼睛……真好看。这样的距离看上去，就像是在流动的银色火焰一样。以前都没有注意到……

“如你所愿。”萨拉查俯下身，在男孩的耳边说，炽热的呼吸让他的耳垂有些发痒，脸莫名其妙地烧了起来。

“我会让你……忘掉一切。”

除了他，哈利的眼中不应该有其他人。

**CVIII**

“为什么我觉得自己好像被占便宜了？”

从浴室出来的哈利脸色依然红得很，但是语无伦次的状态总算解除了。他一屁股坐在沙发上，并没有再露出刚醒来时那种仿佛被欺负的小姑娘一样震惊的表情，而是一脸愤愤不平地擦着头发，斜着眼看向萨拉查。

银发巫师一直懒散地斜靠在沙发另一边，像是欣赏艺术品一样看着哈利，听到这句话之后嘴角微微翘了翘。

“这说明你还不没有傻到无可救药。”他慢悠悠地说，目光滑过男孩颈部的一点红痕，嘴边的弧度再次加深。

哈利停下手里的动作，狠狠瞪了萨拉查一眼。“反正，我都记不清了……”他撇撇嘴，赌气似地哼了一声，一脸不在乎的样子，耳朵却又开始泛红。

一滴水珠从湿漉漉的黑发滴落，然后顺着男孩的锁骨滑了下去，消失在浴袍的开襟里。萨拉查微微眯了眯眼，然后愉快地接受了邀请。

“这好办。”他伸手将哈利的头发撩到耳后，然后整个人顺势凑了过去，“让我再给你……示范一遍。”

“……喂！萨拉查！我不是这个——”

“要叫‘教授’。”

……

萨拉查并非禁欲主义者，但此前在他漫长的教学生涯中还从未堕落到对自己的学生下手。

都怪哈利。

**CIX**

“还有最后一件事。”康奈利·福吉带着假笑将一口袋金加隆塞进他手里，然后状似不经意地说。

早上起来之后又被萨拉查一对一指导了好一阵，哈利原本想在其他人反应过来之前回到医疗室的计划自然搁浅了。但是被魔法部长当众堵在礼堂大门口说个没完，他也只能哀叹自己的运气实在有点太差了。

“什么事？”

“那个人是谁？”福吉突兀地问，似乎毫不介意自己的问题是否不太礼貌。在哈利反复强调伏地魔确实重生归来了之后，福吉脸上的笑容就越来越假，让男孩的心中多了一丝不妙的预感。

不需要再做解释，哈利知道他指的是萨拉查。蛇祖在第三个项目前已经公然出现在了人前，而自己失踪的那段时间，萨拉查指不定搞出了多大的事，听罗恩说还跟邓不利多起了不小的冲突。想到这里，哈利微微皱了皱眉。昨天被塞德里克的死和伏地魔复活占据了所有心思，后来又被萨拉查成功地吸引了注意力，都没有仔细去问问在学校这边发生了什么。

最起码的，也要把萨拉查想要叫什么假名确定下来……

“他是我的老师，教过我占卜和魔药。”_还有一些其他的东西……_哈利耳朵微微发热，差点没维持住脸上的表情，“有什么问题吗？”

“魔法部怀疑，”福吉的笑容越来越恶心，“他与那个非法门钥匙和迪戈里的不幸身亡有些牵扯，需要让他去魔法部进行一下问询。”

哈利忍不住闭了闭眼睛，忍住一拳打过去的冲动。前一天晚上的事，他已经把所知的部分全都说了出来，然而看样子福吉并没有当真。这让他想到了前一年赫敏和他帮助西里斯逃走后，斯内普的证词也是这样被完全无视了。当时他只觉得魔药教授脸上忽红忽白的样子十分解气，但是换了自己，也只能佩服斯内普没有当场给福吉灌毒药的忍耐力。

“他昨晚一直没离开学校。”他生硬地说，“也不知道你对一个不在场的人有什么可问的。若是我的描述还不够详细，你大概也只能去找伏地魔本人了。”

对面的人听到黑魔王提都不能提的名字，条件反射地抖了一下，让男孩的嘴角微微翘了一下。福吉没有再接着问下去，似乎是终于明白男孩的立场了。他盯了哈利好一阵，眼神有些意味深长。

“你的小男友最好不要让魔法部抓到把柄。”他最后说，然后朝旁边两名一直装不存在的傲罗挥了挥手，越过哈利朝出口走去。

哈利对萨拉查曾修改过罗恩和赫敏记忆的事情一直有些心结，此刻却不得不遗憾他无法修改福吉的记忆。

不过话说回来，就算可以，仍然解决不了根本问题。

最大的麻烦不是福吉怀疑什么，而是他根本是个蠢货。

否则的话，为什么会在明知道萨拉查连邓不利多都敢威胁的情况下，还想要找他的麻烦呢？

**CX**

“依照现在的惯例，霍格沃兹的学生在暑假期间是不能留在学校的。”

“我并不相信你有保护哈利的能力。”

“我无意冒犯，阁下，但我觉得让他留在您身边才是羊入虎口。”

“……”

“您应该知道，在这个时代，小巫师……嗯……成年的时间是有明确规定的。”

“……”

“我想，您和哈利都应该各自冷静一下？”

“……你不可能永远阻止我。”

“我知道。但我相信，您也并不愿意伤害他。”


	4. Chapter 4

**CXI**

预言术并非万能的，但在这样关键的时候足以给他一些提示。

银发巫师面容严肃，面前的石台被雕琢成了整齐的正十九边形，边缘绘满了复杂的符文，中心则摆着一只鲜血淋漓的手臂。

手臂的主人被他抹去了记忆，丢在了德姆斯特朗巨轮的最下层。萨拉查没有杀死那个懦夫，但是也不会关心他会不会在饿死之前被人找到，留下他一条命，已经是看在哈利的面子上难得的克制了。被贪婪蒙蔽了心智，却又连为此冒险的勇气都没有，这样的人就算他不动手，伏地魔的其他仆从们也不会将他放过。若是失去了一条胳膊能让他老老实实躲起来，或许卡卡洛夫还能因此捡回一条命。

萨拉查需要的只是一个与伏地魔有直接联系的媒介。其实他自己与对方的血缘关系已经足够了，然而血液中的诅咒纵然是他自己也不敢轻易动用。最初在自己的血脉中隐藏了这样的后手，萨拉查并没有后悔。但是经过了千年的变化，就连他自己也已经无法把握全部细节，贸然行动的话很可能会弄巧成拙。

眼前的黑魔标记只是间接的联系，而且作为仆从的一方还并不忠心，对于伏地魔的诅咒效果并不理想，只能用作占卜的媒介。

他传说中的继承人在黑魔法上还是有些造诣的，对于别人利用黑魔标记反向诅咒有所防范……萨拉查目光幽深，盯着半空中浮现的水幕，表情不知喜怒。

平坦的水镜中，一串影像一闪而逝。

_——金色的酒杯——_

_——银色的头冠——_

萨拉查的眉头微微皱起。这两样东西他并不陌生，但也正因如此才更觉得疑惑。为什么千年前的旧物会和伏地魔有联系？

_——镶着绿宝石的挂坠盒——_

_——镶着黑宝石的戒指——_

又是两件附魔珠宝，同样来自千年前。一件是他自己制作的，一件是他的祖先传下来的。莫非对付伏地魔的关键莫非在于……自己？

_——通体深绿色的巨蛇，短短一瞬间看不出品种——_

伏地魔的……宠物蛇？哈利倒是提到过——

_——黑发绿眼的男孩，额头的伤疤清晰可见——_

银发巫师倒吸一口凉气，几乎下意识地停止了施法。半空的水镜失去了支撑后没有下落，而是突然爆裂，零碎的水珠四散飞射。

萨拉查甚至没有躲开，仍保持着施法时的姿势站在原地，脸色晦暗难明。

他知道哈利与伏地魔之间是有联系的，但是从来没想到男孩会是将之终结的关键。

自古以来，预言中的英雄，善终者寥寥无几。

**CXII**

“若我没有猜错，您现在已经可以在霍格沃兹结界内自由行动不受限制了？”

两人再次会面，默契地没有提起前一年不怎么愉快的合作。萨拉查并不喜欢邓不利多，但是不得不承认对方的实力以及对霍格沃兹结界的了解。作为校长，他无疑是合格的。

而有了前车之鉴，萨拉查并不打算隐瞒，而是痛痛快快地承认了。他只是有些疑惑对方突然找到他的目的。自从他拒绝加入凤凰社，邓不利多就很识趣地没有打扰他，只是时不时将为数不多有关伏地魔的消息送到了他的面前。

虽然不多，但至少让萨拉查有了足够的信息应对每一次与哈利通话时，男孩愈加烦躁的问话。

“哈利被袭击了。”

邓不利多也放弃了弯弯绕绕地说话方式，直入主题。

银色的眼睛微微眯起。萨拉查的表情没有变化，但是眼神一瞬间变得危险了许多。

**CXIII**

“我需要学习幻影显形……”男孩坐在浴池边，以一声哀叹结束了长篇大论。

虽然在格里莫广场能见到朋友们和教父，但是与萨拉查说话的机会却变少了。哈利好不容易才从西里斯颇有些虎视眈眈的注视下逃脱，把自己关到了厕所里，将最新进展说给了萨拉查听。

在之前的几天里，比起所有人语焉不详的信件，只有蛇祖才在第一时间将邓不利多的打算告诉了他。否则的话，在凤凰社将他接来格里莫广场之前，他大概会再次拦住骑士公共汽车去霍格沃兹……

“你需要学习的是趋利避害。”萨拉查无奈地轻笑一声，做出了这样的评价。

哈利觉得这句话相当不公平。“我从来不自找麻烦。麻烦会自己来找我！”

“这一点我无能为力……”银发巫师斜靠在密室里那座相当眼熟的沙发上，微微摇了摇头，故作思索状，“看来我还是应该教你幻影显形，这样麻烦找上门来你可以躲开。”

男孩眨眨眼，兴奋了一秒钟时间，转眼想起了更加急迫的事情，脑袋又耷拉了下来。

“可要是我被开除的话怎么办？”他可怜兮兮地问。因为不想让身边的人过于担心，更不愿意听赫敏完全偏离了重点的引经据典，他这半天时间都装作胸有成竹的样子，直到现在才将心里的紧张不安表露了出来。

他知道所谓保密条例不过是借口，知道赫敏所阅读的法律条文都是无用功，接下来的事情发展并不在他的掌控中，而是政客间的博弈。与两年前的暑假不同，这一次魔法部是在他的对立面。

“以我对邓不利多的了解，这是不可能的。”

萨拉查说得很笃定，让哈利稍稍放松了些。他这位……地下情人？……什么事都不放在眼里的样子确实很能让人安心。

“万一呢？”他闷闷地追问，也不知道自己想要什么样的答案。

“那也无所谓。”萨拉查盯着他的眼睛，一脸认真地承诺，“有我在，没人能阻止你回到霍格沃兹。”

虽然这个回答并不能解决他的问题，哈利仍是露出了笑容。

密室里，萨拉查微微怔了一下，突然觉得手里的画框过于冰冷僵硬，完全配不上这个笑容。

“哈利，审判后就到霍格沃兹来吧。”他听着哈利那一边响起了敲门声，终于还是忍不住冲口而出，“我……亲自教你幻影显形。”

**CXIV**

“明天的听证会，最好不要提有关伏地魔复活的事。”萨拉查说。

男孩有些愕然。“但这是个很好的机会啊！”他争辩道，“若是能说服他们摄魂怪是被伏地魔派去的——”

“福吉不会给你这个机会。”蛇祖微微摇头，“能被你说服的人现在已经站在了邓不利多这边，而其他人……你是无法叫醒装睡的人的。”

更何况，摄魂怪究竟是听从了谁的命令，还有待商榷。邓不利多似乎觉得这是伏地魔的手笔，但萨拉查直觉地认为这样激进的行动不会出自一个正在装不存在的黑魔王之手。

“难道还要我说谎吗……”男孩有些抑郁。

“不用说谎，”萨拉查耐心地说，试图为直性子的男孩分析利害，“但是跟邓布利多保持距离会让你好过一点。至少报纸不会再针对你了。”

“……还是算了。”哈利沉默了一阵，最终摇了摇头，“等伏地魔开始行动他们就知道错了。”

萨拉查对这个回答丝毫没感到意外。

“真是格兰芬多。”他感叹一句，“这个时候出头没有任何好处。”

换成萨拉查，他会保持低调，在暗中争取一切优势。等时机到了，人们才会知道他的真实立场。

他擅长隐忍，喜欢在阴影中布局，等待一击必杀的机会。

这是哈利学不会的，即使他能够理解这样做的优势。

没关系。哈利不愿做的事，萨拉查会替他做。他的男孩是应该永远站在阳光下的。

“有些时候，没好处的事也要有人去做的。哪怕多一个人在潜意识里对伏地魔有所警惕，那也值得了。”男孩嘻嘻一笑，似乎忘记了几分钟前对听证会的紧张，转而开始安慰他，“不用担心，萨拉查。这点委屈我还是能承受的。”

**CXV**

“哑炮看不见摄魂怪的。”萨拉查说得很笃定，“除非这一千年来他们发生了变异。”

对于这种生物，当年的四位创始人是花了相当大的心思去研究的。尽管最终并没有发明出守护神这样完美的应对方式，他们对于摄魂怪的原理和习性的了解也十分可观。

“啊？什么？”哈利的表情瞬间由兴奋变为了错愕，“可是费格太太说——”

“她说的大概是别人教给她的话吧。”萨拉查摸摸光滑的下巴，目光飘向了站在不远处假装在欣赏地上的蚂蚁的白胡子老巫师，“你的校长也不完全是个格兰芬多啊……”

**CXVI**

“幻影显形？”赫敏睁大了眼睛，“可是霍格沃兹的范围内不能幻影显形啊！我在——”

“——《霍格沃兹，一段校史》里看到的。”哈利和罗恩异口同声将话补全，然后相视一笑。

“除非是城堡结界的掌控者特许。”看到女孩脸色涨红，有发飙的迹象，哈利匆忙说道。

赫敏怔了一下，随后深吸一口气，面露了然。

“邓不利多教授特许你在霍格沃兹学习幻影显形？”罗恩一脸迷惑地反问，随后面露期冀，“不知道我们两个能不能一起学？怎么也比在这里一天到晚打扫卫生的好……”

哈利想了想。萨拉查大概更希望与他独处，但是若罗恩和赫敏想要加入的话，他也是不会拒绝的。

红发男孩得到肯定的答复，变得开心起来。然而他转过头，却发现一向抓住任何时机学习的同伴此时脸上却不只一星半点的不情愿。

“还……还是算了吧。”赫敏的表情在恐惧与心动之间来来回回变幻了好久，最终犹豫着开口，“你的……指导者，大概不会同意的。”

哈利微微叹息。他的朋友对萨拉查的身份是有些芥蒂的。而最关键的是，他甚至不能肯定这种芥蒂会随着时间消失。

萨拉查并不是坏人，但是也不是单纯的好人。他温柔诚挚的一面只属于哈利一个人。

蛇祖的身份并未在凤凰社公开，除了猜出真相的赫敏，也只有西里斯被告知了。哈利的教父在他来到格里莫广场的第二天便找到机会，与他单独谈了一下午时间，想要确认哈利不是被强迫、或是中了什么诅咒。在哈利反反复复保证之后，中年人才勉强止住话题，但是眼中的担忧并没有消失。这份担忧在邓不利多点头同意哈利每天去霍格沃兹与萨拉查见面后，变得更加浓郁了，使得不知蛇祖存在的旁观者们十分莫名其妙。

但哈利知道萨拉查是不会伤害他的。

等到西里斯相信了这一点之后，想必会接受他的存在吧。

**CXVII**

萨拉查借着教授幻影显形的借口，无声地宣示着对哈利的所有权。男孩对此似乎毫无感觉，始终对课程保持着恰到好处的兴奋与期待，让人无法怀疑蛇祖的教学水平。

但是西里斯心中的不安与日俱增。

“我并不相信你。”第一次与这位传说中的存在正式会面，布莱克家的最后子嗣完全没有一点迂回，直入主题。

银发的巫师就站在密道的出口附近，仿佛是专门在等着他。他所处的距离仍在打人柳的攻击范围，但是这株性格暴躁的魔法植物却对他完全视而不见。

西里斯知道，这其实都在情理之中。他面对的是霍格沃兹真正的主人。

“你要知道，”斯莱特林的创始人缓缓开口，语气轻松温和得仿佛在谈论天气，却带着一丝难以忽视的威胁，“我之所以没有动手，甚至让结界为你提供保护……完全是看在哈利的面子上。”

“你是想说，你愿意为了哈利做出妥协？”忽略掉对方话语中的威胁，西里斯抓住了重点反问，“我凭什么相信你不是——”

“我凭什么非要让你相信？”萨拉查哈哈一笑，打断了他的话，仿佛听到了什么滑稽无比的事情，“除了哈利，其他人的看法对我来说都无关紧要。”

短短的交流中，男人对哈利的重视无可否认，然而他的态度让西里斯始终无法放心。真正在乎一个人，想要与他一直相处下去，难道不应该考虑到对方家人朋友的看法吗？

“若是你和他的朋友产生了矛盾，哈利也是不会开心的。”西里斯说。他也是反复提醒自己这一点，才努力想要与面前这个人心平气和地交流。否则的话，他宁可用魔杖去和对方打招呼……打不打得过另当别论。

“哈利不会知道。”萨拉查眼睛微眯了一下。

_你不会有机会告诉他。_

西里斯奇迹般地读出了对方没有说出来意思，忍不住攥紧了拳头。果然，永远无法适应斯莱特林的思维方式。依靠欺骗与隐瞒维持的感情，根本就是虚假的。还是说，只要能让哈利留在身边，这个人根本不在乎过程？

这样的话，他对哈利……

“你究竟把哈利当成了什么？”

萨拉查斜着眼瞥了西里斯一眼，轻蔑一笑，随后身形缓缓消失，让黑发的中年人满腔怒火无处发泄。

他没有回答西里斯的问题，也不知道是不屑，还是不知。

**CXVIII**

萨拉查不喜欢邓不利多，但是更不喜欢邓不利多的宠物——不全是因为曾经在那只红毛鸡身上吃过大亏。

每次哈利随着邓不利多回到霍格沃兹，凤凰总会站在哈利的肩膀上，用两只漆黑的小眼睛虎视眈眈地盯着他，让他想要靠近一些都不行。

“看来，福克斯果然很喜欢哈利。”邓不利多仿佛没有注意到蛇祖恨得牙痒痒的表情，哈哈大笑。

**CXIX**

“听说黑魔法防御术的教授越来越难找了。”哈利盘膝坐在地板上，心不在焉地摸着巴克比克的后颈。午后的阳光从阁楼的天窗洒了进来，让周围的灰尘变得一目了然。“今年居然直到现在才定下来。”

开学前的最后几天，哈利并没有继续他进展并不很顺利的幻影显形课程。萨拉查给他放了三天假，让他能享受一下假期的最后时光——顺便陪陪假期结束后就很难见面的教父。课程在开学后自然可以继续，并不需要急于一时。

只是可惜，不能再如前一年一样理直气壮地占据魔药课的时间了。

“……书单上没有这门课的教材。”哈利说着，有些好奇地摸了摸下巴，并没有意识到这个动作很可能是受了萨拉查的影响，“不知道新教授是谁……明年又会遭遇什么意外。”

萨拉查挑了挑眉，嘴角微微抽动。

“我相信你对新教授的了解已经超过了绝大多数人。”他看着男孩皱起眉头，似乎在思考认识的人中有谁会到霍格沃兹应聘，眼中露出了一丝好笑，“至于意外……希望不会出现。不过如果邓不利多给的工资不符合我的预期，我确实会毫不犹豫地辞职。”

绿色的眼睛猛地瞪圆，哈利的表情变得有些滑稽。

“是……是你？”他惊呼出声，吓得身边的鹰头马身有翼兽低低地嘶叫了一声，拱了拱他的肩膀，“怎、怎么突然……可……你什么时候答应邓不利多的？为什么一直不告诉我？！”

男孩磕巴了一阵才组织好语言，毫不客气地质问出声，但是语气中的惊喜远大于愤懑，明显并没有真的生气。

“半个月之前你的校长就已经找到我这里了。”萨拉查微微摇头，“不过在解除了职位上的诅咒之前，我不能正式接受邀请，否则说不定真会出现什么意外。这个诅咒应付起来确实有点麻烦。”

“所以这就是为什么书单直到现在才确定下来吗？”哈利一脸惊叹，随即变得有些担忧，“萨拉查，诅咒已经彻底解决了吗？你不会有什么危险吧？”

“放心。”银发巫师的表情变得柔和了些许。每次听见哈利为他考虑，他的心里都会不由自主涌现一股莫名的暖意。直到现在，他都没有习惯这种陌生又令人着迷的奇特感受。“虽然多花了几天时间，但是伏地魔留下的手段已经完全抹除了。”

“原来真的是汤姆搞的鬼……”哈利喃喃地说，随即眨眨眼，变得兴奋起来，“至少我们不用担心这门课的质量了！太好了，萨拉查，我都等不及开学了！斯莱特林教授！”

“你最好注意点不要说走了嘴……我用的不是本名，否则不知道有多少人会心脏病发作……”

“那也要他们相信才是……啊，对了，赫敏是知道的！我有点期待她看到你的时候脸色会是什么样子了！”

看着男孩变得越来越闪闪发亮的眼睛，萨拉查有些纵容地摇头微笑，内心则叹了口气。让邓不利多同意哈利假期到霍格沃兹来，他也是做出了妥协的。

能和他的男孩提前两个星期时间见面，也算值得了吧。

至少他对教师这个职业，以及邓不利多许诺的高标准薪水，都并无反感之处。

**CXX**

“哈利，怎么突然这么开心？笑得比罗恩看见级长徽章的时候还夸张……”

“明天就开学了，真好！”

“……救命啊！西里斯，快去找邓不利多！预言家日报说的是真的，哈利终于被赫敏逼疯了！”

**CXXI**

“只是被人误解的生物罢了。”哈利顺着夜骐瘦骨嶙峋的颈背抚摸着，眼神出奇专注，脸上带着古怪的笑意。

“很漂亮，对吧？”金发的拉文克劳女孩歪着脑袋，炫耀似地说。

“特别帅气。”哈利点点头，笑得眯起眼睛。

在他们身后，罗恩和赫敏看着两个正在对空气品头论足的蛇精病，忍不住交换了一个十分复杂的眼神。

**CXXII**

“你可以让我来教你的学生们，却不愿意告诉我伏地魔存活的秘密。即使你知道我可以提供近乎无价的帮助。”

“看来你不只是因为不信任我，而是另有原因。对吗？”

年老的白巫师领袖手指交叉，胳膊撑在桌子上，目光越过半月形的镜片落在他身上。

“我还需要确认一些事情。”他说，“等到合适的机会，我会将全部真相告知。”

萨拉查哼了一声。“但你心里已经有了相对肯定的结论了。”他陈述道，然后站起身来，单方面结束了谈话，“拜托你尽快下定决心，我不会一直等下去。”

“若你不愿意开诚布公，我也会以自己的方式找到答案。你不会喜欢我的方式。”

邓不利多不经意间流露的那一丝有恃无恐让他忍不住有些郁闷。他已经对萨拉查被困在学校的原因有了猜测。城堡结界针对蛇院的创始人那种颇有些自相矛盾的反应足以使一向精明的校长产生猜测，而萨拉查并没有想继续隐瞒。这让邓不利多知道，即使在公平情况下两人都没有绝对的胜算，目前的蛇祖其实是处于劣势。

真正发生冲突时，霍格沃兹的结界会反噬它的创造者。

被禁锢在囚笼中的黑魔法生物……呵。

回到密室的萨拉查轻笑一声，眯了眯眼睛，目光落在面前羊皮纸上。密密麻麻的数字和符号布满了纸面，仿佛完全没有规律。

最困难的部分已经被他推算了出来，接下来只是时间问题。他一手铸造的囚笼，也会由他自己打破。萨拉查·斯莱特林想要的东西，从来没有得不到的，包括自由。

邓不利多不知道，霍格沃兹很快就无法困住他了。

**CXXIII**

“希望不是又一个洛哈特……”罗恩小声嘀咕，赌气似地灌下一大口南瓜汁。

赫敏自从开学宴上见到了新的黑魔法防御课教授之后，就保持着奇特的亢奋状态，几天时间都没有消退。眼看着今天课程正式开始，女孩的紧张和兴奋几乎难以抑制，已经到了语无伦次的地步。

“应该没问题吧。”说话的是双胞胎之一，“听爸爸说，他是邓不利多的朋友，而且邓布利多对他的态度很客气，像是很尊重他。”

“敢用魔杖威胁邓不利多的人，想必不会太差。”双胞胎之二在哈利旁边坐下，顺手从他的盘子里偷走了一根香肠，“不过我们没在总——呃，那个地方……见过他。”

“或许是太忙了没时间去吧。”双胞胎之一耸耸肩，“我倒是一直觉得他的头发有点奇怪。”

“奇怪？”哈利眨眨眼，然后也有些恍然。初见萨拉查的时候他也好奇过这一点，但是与对方相处的时间长了，却渐渐习惯了。毕竟，无论是蛇祖的身份还是他的另一种形态，都要比发色不寻常得多。

“银白色的，但又不像邓不利多那样是因为年老……”金妮在另一边接口，头稍稍往教师席偏了一下，但还是没有直接看过去，“哈利，你之前见过他吧？你知道他多大了吗？看起来并不是很老的样子。”

……萨拉查似乎确实很老。

哈利抬头朝教师席看过去。正在被他们品头论足的对象若有所感，朝他挑了挑眉毛。柔软的银色长发被一根丝带束在颈后。

萨拉查·斯莱特林以蛇怪之形沉睡千年，沉睡之前的容貌便已经凝滞在了最美丽的年华，真实年龄已经无法考证。

**CXXIV**

萨拉查在最后关头接受了黑魔法防御课教授的职位，帮了邓不利多的大忙，但是却没能完全阻止魔法部的插手学校的运行。这一点两人都有预料，也讨论过要如何应对。然而蛇祖在与魔法部派遣的驻霍格沃兹高级调查官正式会面之后，仍是险些当场将她掐死。

“虽然这位女士很……令人反感，但还罪不至死。”邓不利多含蓄地提醒他，“她很可能只是被蒙蔽了而已。”

“你就没有用摄魂取念确认一下？”他反问，完全没想要隐瞒自己已经这样做了的事实。

“不到万不得已我并不会侵犯别人的隐私。”邓不利多犹豫了一下，最终忍住了对萨拉查说教的冲动，“我想，我们只能求同存异了。”

明明有最有效的方式，却因为不怎么说得通的道德观而不肯去用。这就是为什么光凭格兰芬多赢不了。

萨拉查轻哼一声，没有接话。

若邓不利多能够对一切可疑人物使用必要的手段，那么也能够在第一时间得知摄魂怪事件的罪魁祸首。

**CXXV**

乌姆里奇的课堂审查开始了。

几周之内，所有课堂都被这位女士搅得乌烟瘴气。不管是麦格、斯内普，还是一向好脾气的弗立维和斯普劳特，甚至存在感不高的麻瓜研究教授，都被乌姆里奇盘问过一通。

但是黑魔法防御课却似乎被遗忘了。双胞胎在两个星期前就开了赌局，猜测这位自从开学后人气就一直居高不下的神秘教授会怎样应对，然而却一直没有机会验证。

所有人都觉得这是十分不可思议的事情。毕竟，魔法部对这个职位的企图并非什么秘密——福吉原本的计划是利用邓不利多找不到人选的机会，派遣一位官员来教授这门课程，名正言顺地监控霍格沃兹的动向。

若是被派来的就是高级调查官本人……四个学院的人难得达成了共识，对于仿佛凭空出现的新教授多了不只一星半点的感激。

现在很可能被抢了工作的乌姆里奇居然没有去找新教授的麻烦，实在令人意外。

邓不利多猜到萨拉查用了精神魔法，看向萨拉查时总是会露出不赞同的表情。

斯内普眼中露出了明显的羡慕，似乎也在考虑同样的方式，但又不敢明目张胆地违背邓不利多的意愿。

罗恩有不同的猜测。

“你们说，”他若有所思地歪了歪头，“乌姆里奇是不是……看上他了？”

“……”

哈利和刚刚走进教室的萨拉查同时露出了被雷劈中的表情。

赫敏则没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

**CXXVI**

魔法部的高级调查官并没有忘记萨拉查的存在。虽然总是因为各种各样的原因错过调查黑魔法防御课的机会，但是这位不知来历的危险分子一直是她的重点关注对象。

她很快注意到这个人与哈利·波特似乎总是私下会面。这个发现令她欣喜若狂。福吉部长曾经用玩笑的口气提到过，这个人就是丽塔·斯基特那篇小道消息的主角，看起来倒像是真和波特有一腿。

若是能抓住他们的把柄，或许可以一次性将两个大麻烦同时解决。

但是她每一次试图跟踪他们，都会莫名其妙地失去两个人的踪迹。就像是整个学校都在跟她作对，让她恨得牙痒痒。

……

隐身站在楼梯口的萨拉查摸摸下巴，若有所思地看向哈利几秒钟之前出现过的地方。

开学两个月不到，幻影显形的熟练度进展喜人……哈利果然比较适合在危险的环境下学习，比如在经常被粉红色的两栖动物逼得无路可逃的情况下。

**CXXVII**

传说，从虚假的感情中诞生的人，是不会拥有感情的。

对所谓的父爱，萨拉查从来没有产生过多的期待。这让他相对轻松地度过了失去亲人的时期，直到强大到能够亲手杀了自己的外祖父，那个以自己的女儿为饵毁去了斯莱特林家族的人。

他也有过不同的情人，那些人的价值仅限于满足他的欲望，并为他留下后代，正如血脉对他的价值仅限于能够让他变得更加强大。

他从未憧憬过让人丧失理智的感情，也无法理解，无论是亲情还是别的什么。于是面前这个人眼中难以掩饰的忧虑和愤恨在他看来毫无来由，毫无意义。

他曾经一个人沉睡了一千年。若有需要，他还能重新沉睡。相比之下，任何感情存在的时间都显得如此微不足道。

_（但千年之后，人和事都不会相同。）_

_（就像现在的霍格沃兹没有戈德里克，再过一千年，也将不会有哈利。）_

_（没有戈德里克的世界他很快就习惯了，没有哈利也会一样。）_

_（是这样吧？）_

“——那么如果要在哈利和你自己的生命之间选择一样，你会怎么做？”黑发男人一副恨不得掐死他的样子，语调却强行保持着冷静。

仅仅是走神了几分钟时间，话题怎么又变得莫名其妙了呢……蛇院的创始人觉得自己或许也是在自找苦吃。明明这个家伙是个典型的格兰芬多，在他面前从来不会提出其他的话题，自己却并没有刻意躲着他，总是下意识地想听听他又要说些什么。

被一个活在过去的人做出这样的质问，萨拉查感到十分好笑。

“无聊的假设。”他不会让自己面临这样的情景。

这个答案并不能让西里斯满意。

“若他因你受到任何伤害——”

黑发男人伸手扯住他的衣领，迫使两人视线相对，然而却无论如何想不出什么有效的威胁。毕竟实力相差太过悬殊，再有新意的狠话也只会让人笑得更厉害罢了。

萨拉查眼中露出一丝轻蔑，然而看着对面仿佛是燃烧着火焰的眸子，却一反常态地不愿开口嘲讽，而是轻描淡写地掐住对方的手腕，迫使他松开手指，然后一言不发地转身离开。

在西里斯面前，他哪怕表面占尽了上风，也总是会无言以对。

或许这就是为什么他愿意一而再再而三地容忍这个人的冒犯，容忍对方用没有道理的言论浪费他的时间。

他渐渐发现，自己竟有些接受了对方无法发出的威胁。若是给出那样的动机，西里斯也许真的能够对他造成打击。因为他愿意支付的代价足够高昂。

他依旧无法理解，却开始期待了起来。期待又惧怕着自己突然顿悟的那一刻。

**CXXVIII**

“你在睡觉前没有坚持大脑封闭术的练习吗？”银发巫师沿着伤疤的形状轻轻按压着，微凉的手指使得哈利额头上灼烧的感觉缓解了不少。

男孩自从伏地魔复活后就会时不时感受到黑魔王的情绪，到现在甚至可以从另一方的视角看到一些短暂的片段。伏地魔似乎还没有察觉，但若是被看到了他和萨拉查独处时的情景……

……总之提前预防是必要的。

经过几个月的练习，哈利哪怕在精神魔法上没什么天赋，大脑封闭术也已经初有成效。他的防御在萨拉查或是邓不利多、斯内普这样的摄魂取念大师面前依旧不足以抵挡他们的袭击，但至少不会被偷袭了还毫无察觉。

魔药教授无意中成了陪练。哈利自从得知斯内普居然会时不时地用魔法感知学生的情绪，对于大脑防御练习就相当有干劲。萨拉查倒是没觉得有什么大不了的，尤其是在明白了这个人的角色之后。

“有啊，但是没用。”男孩头枕在他的大腿上，闭着眼睛，一脸苦恼，“就像是……我把门窗都锁住了，但是小偷一开始就在后院挖了地道。”

银发巫师眉头微皱，神色难得有些忧虑。后院……

哈利也皱起了眉头，然而思路和萨拉查明显不在一条线上。

“萨拉查，既然邓不利多知道伏地魔想要偷的是什么东西，为什么不把它放在霍格沃兹呢？”他睁开眼睛，绿色的眸子在映射着密室昏暗的火光，“就像魔法石那样？”

大概是像魔法石那样，对别的黑巫师同样有诱惑力的东西吧……老校长对于凤凰社在神秘事务司行动语焉不详，明显是不情愿让萨拉查——或是其他任何人——知道所保护东西的细节。不管因为什么原因，邓不利多既然不愿让他插手神秘事务司的安排，那么他也不会为此多费心力。

“他派了人去守卫。”跟邓不利多之间的那点明争暗斗没必要让哈利知道，所以萨拉查只是简短地回答了一句让他安心。

“可若是伏地魔亲自去的话，守卫的人也会有危险吧？”哈利抿起嘴唇，表情有些固执，“若是我能提前知道伏地魔的计划……”

“不，哈利。”他警告道，“不要试图利用你们之间的联系。不管它为什么会出现——”

他的声音突然戛然而止。

“……萨拉查？”

**CXXIX**

“告诉我，伏地魔究竟是怎么活下来的？”

邓不利多盯着羊皮纸被抽走的空白桌面愣了一秒钟，然后抬起头来。虽然对面的巫师几乎每次来到校长室都是毫不客气地凭空出现，但是从没有这样失礼地打断他正在做的事情。更多的，萨拉查·斯莱特林是在用一个领导者的方式与他争夺些许主动权，试图从气势上占据一些微妙的优势，而不是现在这样……急迫。

听到对方开门见山的问题，老校长叹了口气。有些事情终究不可能一直瞒下去。

“您应该……比我了解得深。”他摘下眼镜，疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“原谅我的冒失，您在变身为蛇怪之前，应该是先成功地培育出了这种魔法生物，对吗？”

“我猜想，您曾经得到了来自卑鄙者海尔波遗留下来的一些传承。”

“……说重点。”萨拉查沉声说，一种不好的预感从内心深处悄然涌现，使他整个身体都僵硬了起来。能跟这个名字联系上的，从来没有什么好事。

“那么，您应该对海尔波的另外一项……成就，有所了解。”

一本其貌不扬的日记被放在桌面上，黑色的封面中央有一个像是被烧灼过的破洞，边缘是黑红色的血迹。

卑鄙者海尔波，古希腊最臭名昭著的黑巫师。

他一生最为显著的成果有两项，一是成功的培育出了蛇怪，二是分裂了自己的灵魂。

正史中并未记载这个疯子的下场。萨拉查曾经根据蛛丝马迹做出颇具恶意地猜测：他的魂器就是被他自己养的蛇怪毁灭的，可见分裂灵魂这种行为足以摧毁一个人的思维能力。他曾经花费了大量的时间和精力研究这个人，并且从他流传下来的零星手记中找出了另一条通往永生的路。

他知道魂器的存在，对于它的制作方式十分了解，也正因此才会对它嗤之以鼻。

若是眼前这个东西是魂器，并已经被毁掉了，那伏地魔的问题应该已经解决了一半才对。

“这和哈利——”有什么关系。

话没说完，萨拉查已经猜到了答案。

_占卜之镜中一闪而过看似毫无联系的物品。_“他做了不止一次。”_哈利伤疤中隐藏的黑暗。与伏地魔无法切断的精神链接。蛇佬腔。_“哈利是其中之一，不过……”_追杀。死咒。_“……伏地魔不知道。”

一片片信息在脑海中不断地组合，瞬间就拼凑出了完整的图画。平淡的声音完全依靠本能，叙述着一个微不足道的事实，思维却一下子变得迟缓起来，仿佛潜意识里知道此时应该产生某种未曾拥有过的强烈情绪，因此变得有些茫然。寒意就这样从他的灵魂深处毫无预兆地涌现了出来，仿佛是被封印许久的火山口终于被岩浆撕裂了一个缺口，喷涌而出的却是能够冻结时空的寒流。

制作魂器所需要的代价和难度，与毁掉它的简单程度完全不成比例，因此稍稍有点基础的黑巫师都会对此嗤之以鼻。但是被做成魂器的物品就成了制作者的一部分，无法分割。像是一件珍宝被留下了印记，想要抹去的唯一办法就是将宝物本身同时毁掉。

这是无解之局。

他的主要目的从来不是自己狂妄无知的后裔。

等萨拉查回过神来，才意识到自己似乎已经沉默了很久。某种难以言述的痛苦与无力不知不觉间充满了他的每一寸血液，使他整个后背都布满了冷汗。

邓不利多一直注视着他，似乎对他的反应有所预料又有些惊喜，这让他更加出离地愤怒。

“若我将这个消息告诉我那位狂妄的后人，哈利的生命会比现在安全得多。”他发出苍白的威胁。

“是的。但您不会。”邓不利多湛蓝的眸子平静地注视着他，瞳孔深处的怜悯让他再也无法保持冷静，只能勉强在理智崩溃前让自己消失在了邓不利多的视野里。

**CXXX**

哈利对恋爱这样的事情并没有什么经验。

但他明白，萨拉查对他的感情，与他自己感到的不一样。

他在没见到萨拉查的时候会不由自主地想到他，猜测他在干什么，迫不及待地憧憬着下一次见面的情景。而在萨拉查的面前他却又会变得无措，努力想要将自己最美好的一面展现给对方，同时又忍不住对他倾诉所有的担忧和无助。他如此迷恋着对方带来的安全感，却不想完全依赖于他。他想要变得更加强大，变得有资格得到萨拉查的好感，即使他知道对方对此并不在意，知道自己更是无论如何也无法达到能与对方并肩的地步。

在爱慕的人面前时候，人是会有些自卑的。

而萨拉查永远都是自信满满，永远都知道最有利的选择，知道要怎么说才能让他开心。哈利所遇到的一切麻烦，在萨拉查看来都能够很轻易地解决。

他无论何时都没有失去过冷静。即使是在密室里，萨拉查盯着他的眼睛逐渐被火焰燃烧得朦胧起来的时候。

他们相处时并没有什么甜言蜜语，更没有说过那个字。这让他忍不住感到遗憾，却又不敢对着萨拉查亲口说出来。

哈利对自己的感觉早就没有了怀疑，但却害怕萨拉查听到之后不会做出他期盼的反应。

“但是哈利！这……这不对！你才十五岁，这是违法的！”

赫敏不出所料地发现了他一直隐藏的秘密，也不出所料地无法理解。女孩在被蛇祖作为师长的学识和风度折服之余，始终保持着些许警惕。哈利知道，若是萨拉查希望的话，很快就能得到她的信任。但他不屑于这样做。

他所在意的只是哈利的信任，而其他人，哪怕是哈利的挚友或亲人，对他来说都无关紧要。默许哈利将他的真实身份告知，已经是十分特殊的待遇了

“你看看这几年发生的事，赫敏……”他伸手将围巾整理了一下，遮住脖子上的红痕，“我觉得这已经是最正常的了。”

“可你还没有成年！”

他也许，很可能，活不到成年……这个预感，哈利从来没有跟别人说过。

“既然能被人追杀，当然也能跟人上床。”男孩说得十分轻松，脸上甚至带上了一丝慵懒的笑意，“而且，讲道理，赫敏……非要让他找自己的同龄人，也实在有点难为人吧？”

萨拉查的容貌与千年前没有变化。哈利有时候会想，等到几十年后，当自己变得白发苍苍满脸皱纹，再与萨拉查站在一起，这样的场景会变得多么可笑。

但其实……其实他不觉得自己会有白发苍苍的机会。

每一次与伏地魔不期而遇，他都能听到命运的嗤笑。他想，总有一天他会再也无法凭借运气和巧合逃出生天，就算有萨拉查的庇佑也是一样。

相比之下，如今的幸福像是被偷来的。能够在最好的时光遇见萨拉查，已经花光了他所有的运气。

而这些诠释了他大半人生的东西，对千年不变的萨拉查来说，只是一个短暂的瞬间。

所以即使萨拉查从未说过爱这个字，他也不应该有什么遗憾。

**CXXXI**

‘想要彻底杀死伏地魔，哈利必须死在他之前。’

他拒绝接受邓不利多设定的结局。

红色的液体沿着他的手臂滴落在石台上，像是被引导的溪流，自发地聚集在了符文的边缘。血液是比清水更加强大的占卜媒介，更何况是他的血。

一定有一个他没能考虑到的变数……

血迹连成圆环的瞬间，整个石台都诡异地被渲染成了同样的颜色，像是沸腾的血海。海面上的浪涛翻涌着，咆哮着，涌向半空，最终在他的面前扭曲成了一个血红色的蛇怪虚影。

他紧紧盯着面前的形状，等待着任何有可能的变化。然而半空的血液却突兀地燃烧了起来，黑色的火焰瞬间覆盖了整个蛇躯。狰狞的怪兽似是愤怒似是痛苦地挣扎着，最终化为一片虚无。

他沉默了一阵，长长出了一口气。

命运给了他想要的答案。

他，萨拉查·斯莱特林，拥有影响结局的能力。

**CXXXII**

“哈利，到尖叫棚屋来，我需要和你单独见面。”

镜子另一边的西里斯并没有过多解释，只是语气显得十分紧迫。哈利想了想，还是选择照做了。这并不是西里斯第一次用双面镜要求和他会面，而他的教父被困在总部里不能外出，镜子也不会有丢失的风险。更何况尖叫棚屋仍在霍格沃兹的结界保护之内，他并不担心会遇到危险。

他犹豫了一阵，最终并没有去找萨拉查。蛇祖这些天不知在忙些什么，就连与他独处的时间都变少了。虽然每次与他见面时仍会表现得一脸轻松，但他能够看得出对方小心掩饰的不安。连萨拉查都会担心的事一定十分棘手，大概也是与销声匿迹半年时间的伏地魔有关。他虽然帮不上忙，但至少可以控制住自己，不要让他再为一点小事分心。

他知道，一直以来，自己对萨拉查过于依赖了。

“伤风？”

尖叫棚屋里并没有人。哈利握紧魔杖，目光在周围的阴影中寻找着大黑狗的踪迹，却只看到地板上孤零零的一张羊皮纸，上面有一个模糊不清的狗爪印。

是西里斯留下的？男孩下意识地走了过去。

肚脐周围熟悉的被拉扯感让他的内心忍不住哀叹了一声。

同样的陷阱，他自然不会毫无防备地踏中两遍。

可谁能想到被变成门钥匙的不是信纸，而是他脚下的木板呢？

好在，这一次，至少他已经学会幻影显形了……

**CXXXIII**

昏暗的走廊里，萨拉查漫不经心地转动着手里的魔杖。邓不利多不久前刚刚离开学校，回到格里莫广场主持火鸡俱乐部的又一次例行会议。按照惯例，他大概有两三个小时的时间，足够他处理一些事情。

他的面前是被吓得语无伦次的乌姆里奇。肥胖丑陋的女人嘴里正发出着夹杂着求饶的咒骂，眼神疯狂而散乱，明显被他的摄魂取念伤到了精神。他刚刚忍着恶心从她的脑海中得到了确认。这个人不是食死徒，但确实打算对哈利不利。

这样，就没必要手下留情了。在邓布利多回来之前，他有足够的时间布置好现场，然后让半个学校的人亲眼目睹魔法部的高级调查官自行离开学校。或许这无法瞒过邓不利多，但他也没必要瞒过校长。

自从与白巫师领袖那次不欢而散的谈话后，他的内心就变得无比紧迫起来。哈利体内的魂器与他的灵魂本身一直处于某种诡异的平衡。一方面，他可以不必担心魂器的反噬会对男孩造成伤害。但另一方面，想要将它分离出去几乎变成了不可能的任务。

如何让哈利从死局里脱身已经耗费了他所有的精力，使他再没有耐心去应对其他的麻烦，索性直接出手将它们解决，好腾出手来专心解决最重要的难题。

乌姆里奇是第一个。接下来，是他的学院里那些快要毕业的高年级生——虽然他还不至于直接下死手，但暗中发动几个阴狠一点的诅咒让他们几年之内没办法惹麻烦，应该足够了。

萨拉查·斯莱特林举起魔杖。

然后他感觉到了结界的示警。

**CXXXIV**

感觉到脚踏实地的一刻，牢记萨拉查教诲的哈利第一时间在自己周围施放了一个椭圆体的护盾，足以应对突袭。然后，在他做好准备原路显形回密室前，他的目光终于与一脸愕然的西里斯对上了。

黑发巫师站在金色的喷泉池前，好不容易才调整好表情，进入了主题。

“希望没有吓到你。”他说，“我不方便出现在城堡里，而我要说的事情直接让你亲自来看更好一些。”

不方便出现在城堡？哈利微微皱了皱眉头。他知道西里斯不喜欢萨拉查，但是到了连霍格沃兹都要避开的地步未免有些……

他默默地跟在西里斯穿过始终空无一人的走廊，最终出现在了他从未踏足过的房间。他的教父似乎对神秘事务司的布局了如指掌，让他感到十分好奇，却并没有找到提问的机会。

“这里有一个关于你的预言。”在摆满了水晶球的架子前停住脚步，西里斯说，“邓不利多不让我告诉你，但是你应该知道。”

拿起那个有着他姓名缩写水晶球的一瞬间，他的身后响起了鼓掌声。

西里斯狞笑着用魔杖对准了他的额头。

**CXXXV**

在霍格沃兹没有人能伤害到他要保护的人，但他不可能将哈利一直囚禁在身边。

他给了哈利能够脱困的办法，但那个男孩却总是想不起来用。

似曾相识的无奈让他微微恍惚了一下，但也只是一瞬间的事。

生存，或者毁灭。

第二次遇见同一个选择题，萨拉查连一丝犹豫都没有。

仪式还剩下最后的步骤没有调整好，但是目前完成的部分已经足够他强行解除封印了。

他用了一个小时的时间冲破了自己打造的囚牢，一分钟的时间追踪到了哈利的位置，一秒钟的时间哀叹自己变成了格兰芬多。

然后，萨拉查·斯莱特林擦了擦嘴角的血迹，千年来第一次，从霍格沃兹结界内消失了。

**CXXXVI**

“我其实一开始就觉得有点不太对，只是一时间没有反应过来。”男孩有些依依不舍地松开萨拉查的腰，带着他原路返回最开始被几个食死徒撵着跑的房间，“大半夜的跑到魔法部也许是西里斯能干得出来的事，但他不会让我陪着他冒险。”

冒牌货露出的破绽很多。最明显的一点：若是有邓不利多镇守的霍格沃兹被认为不方便，魔法部怎么反而成了更安全的地方？更何况，如果西里斯不肯踏足霍格沃兹，门钥匙又是谁布置的？

他是格兰芬多不错，但并不是没脑子……

只不过，他还是大意了，忘记了世上还有反显形结界这种东西。在萨拉查的纵容下，他在霍格沃兹都时时刻刻行动自如，却忘记了霍格沃兹之外的结界并不归萨拉查管，不会对他网开一面……

“他想要的是这个……上面有我的名字，你看。”男孩将小小的水晶球递给了他，然后环顾四周。本来很整齐的预言室此刻一片狼藉，高大的架子有一大半都翻倒了，满地都是碎裂的水晶球。不仅仅这一个房间，哈利在逃命的过程中不由自主化身成了一道破坏力强大的飓风，经过的房间没有一个能保持完整。

联想到近几个月被魔法部各种针对，男孩忍不住有了种报复成功的快感。

架子上有一层保护魔法，只有特定的人才能碰触上面的东西。这大概就是为什么伏地魔会派人将哈利骗到这里。

萨拉查在哈利的危机解除后渐渐恢复了冷静，思维也恢复了往日的敏锐。这里应该是一个防备极其森严的所在，除了特定的出口，任何来去的方式都在结界的控制下。他自己固然能够强行突入，但是哈利的力量还不够强大，哪怕借助他的护符，也无法从这里直接离开。而哈利在被追杀的时候还能有意识地往出口的方向走，确实是最好的选择。

这让他有些自豪，又有一丝莫名其妙的失落。即使他没有来，哈利还是有很大的可能逃脱的。

不过，束缚他的封印已经解除，下一次他就不会耽误那么久了，可以在第一时间来到哈利身边……

哈利挥动魔杖，动作娴熟地清除了地面上的各种杂物，最终在一个架子下面找到了不省人事的卢修斯·马尔福。复方汤剂的效用已经消失了，一向注意仪容的纯血贵族此时满脸血迹，异常狼狈，但至少还活着。在意识到危险的一瞬间，男孩就一道咒语将当时还套着他教父样貌的老马尔福轰到了墙上，并用水晶球将他埋了起来。也因此，卢修斯至少没有如他那几个不知名的同伴一样，被暴怒的萨拉查分尸。

随后，他从对方口袋里找到了一面很眼熟的镜子，皱起了眉头。“萨拉查，”他转身看向一直跟在身后，由着他主导行动没有插手的银发巫师，“我们先回总部一趟吧。我想确认一下西里斯的安全。”

萨拉查嗯了一声，点头赞同。就算哈利不提，他也会去和某个黑发中年人好好谈谈为什么魔法物品不能乱扔。

不仅如此，凤凰社里大概也是有奸细的，否则不会这么巧，在邓不利多离开学校之后就有人试图算计哈利。

看来，在着手解决魂器的问题之前，他需要处理的麻烦还不少。

**CXXXVII**

西里斯·布莱克其实并没有耐心参加凤凰社的会议。比起听邓不利多给除他之外的所有人安排各种各样听起来完全没有一点意义的任务，他更想找机会去霍格沃兹监视哈利那个令人厌恶的男朋友。

虽然，真的发生了冲突，他也拿对方没有任何办法。

他看了看厨房的挂钟，扫了一眼餐桌旁边正准备离开的几个人，盘算着是不是应该去霍格沃兹一趟，再和斯莱特林聊聊。还没等他想好，会议后就返回了学校的邓不利多再度出现在了门口。

“哈利不在学校。”老校长脸色难得有些紧张。

同时失踪的还有那个邓不利多直到现在都对其来历语焉不详的新教授。

相对于不知内情的人一脸茫然，西里斯半是疑惑半是警惕。

“我恨不得那个混蛋就此消失，”他说，“但他并没有理由绑架哈利。”

邓不利多一瞬间没有保持好的表情让西里斯一瞬间明白，这位喜欢下棋的白巫师领袖怕是又隐瞒了什么关键信息。

“……除非他有了带哈利离开霍格沃兹的理由。”最终，邓不利多委婉地说。

西里斯·布莱克的眼神一瞬间变得犀利起来。

**CXXXVIII**

哈利并没有问萨拉查为什么不直接传送回学校，这让他有些庆幸，自己至少在表面上没有露出虚弱的样子。男孩大概是认为萨拉查想要将那几个逃脱的食死徒一网打尽。

提前解开封印终归是有些后遗症的，加上紧接着又强行冲破了神秘事务司的防御结界，强悍如萨拉查这时也有些吃不消。一直被稳稳压制的魔法生物本能似乎是感应到了他的虚弱，在离开了霍格沃兹结界的范围后又有了冒头的迹象，让他的魔力变得躁动起来。

这样的情况下，他自然不敢冒险带上哈利强行显形，只能先离开魔法部的范围。

也因此，在大不列颠魔法部的大厅，那座浮夸的金色喷泉旁边，萨拉查·斯莱特林第一次与他最后的血脉相见了。

“真是意外，”黑魔王站在大厅的另一端，红色的眼睛微微眯起，“波特的情人……竟然是个黑巫师。”

他的身后，在刚刚的短暂交手中四散避开的食死徒重新聚集了起来，人数只剩下三五个，隔着面具都能感觉到他们脸上的震惊。相比之下，对萨拉查的身份早有所知的哈利倒是淡定了许多，只不过眼神仍是忍不住朝着四周飘了飘。

火龙与冰龙在对撞中同归于尽，同时消失的还有半个大厅。那个一直被他看不顺眼的喷泉倒是奇迹般地存活了下来，只是在经过了火与冰的双重洗礼后已经看不出原来的样子，只剩下一坨奇形怪状的金色物体留在原来的位置。

刺耳的警报声从四面八方传来，折磨着所有人的听力，哈利怀疑就连外面街道上的麻瓜们都能听见。

“我猜不出邓不利多对你的身份知道多少，”伏地魔那张基本看不出人样的脸上，原本的惊愕已经逐渐变成了玩味，声音因为魔力的加持并没有被警告声盖过，“但以你的实力，仅仅是教授一群未成年的学生实在是屈才了。”

开玩笑吧？伏地魔这是在——

“加入我吧！邓不利多永远不会明白，我们这样的人才是真正能将巫师界带出泥潭的人。但我们联手，足以战胜任何一个敌人，包括邓不利多！”

“你可以得到想要的一切，力量，尊重，自由……甚至于，若是你想的话，我可以放弃追杀波特，将他送给你。”

说得不错，可惜还是没到点上……如今的萨拉查固然不会因为他几句话就放弃更重要的东西，就连以前的黑魔王斯莱特林听到这样的话大概也只会一道诅咒扔过去。

哈利似乎被伏地魔对萨拉查意料之外情理之中的招揽打击得不轻，脸颊不断抽搐着，不知是在忍气还是忍笑。萨拉查在好笑之余，脑筋也飞速地转了起来。

他对自己所谓的继承人保持了足够的警惕，尤其是邓不利多都曾经坦言不一定能在对决中占到优势。刚刚短暂的战斗让他对伏地魔的实力有了更清楚的估计。

以他目前的虚弱状态，战斗力是在对方之下的，但是伏地魔也因此对他的真正实力有了错误的评判。也因此，他才会将自己留在霍格沃兹的原因归在邓不利多的身上，认为自己是因为被抓住了把柄才会成为邓不利多的下属，就像斯内普那样。

这就是可以利用的地方了……

或许，他可以趁着被低估，一劳永逸地解决麻烦？

魂器的作用是单向的，也就是说，伏地魔受到伤害并不会转移到哈利身上。而毁掉伏地魔的身体，可以为他赢得一些时间，让他能够彻底地解决哈利身上的隐患。

他的实力或许并不在最佳状态，但是斯莱特林达到目标的方式从来都不是只凭借本身的实力。若是再加上他身上的血脉……

……可以一试。

当然，最关键的还是哈利的安全。或许假装接受招揽会让伏地魔更加低估他一些，但是这样会让哈利陷入不必要的危险。他可不认为对面那个自诩魔王的家伙真会看在他的面子上放过哈利。

“哈利，你先显形回学校。”他开口，简单地对哈利说。

反显形结界在刚才的战斗中就已经被毁了个彻底。这里的结界远远比不上霍格沃兹，边缘位置有明显的薄弱环节，以至于半个厉火咒就能将它腐蚀。

不过，这对他来说是好事。

哈利随时可以离开战场，而邓不利多也应该得到消息了吧？有他帮助，事情就好办多了……

**CXXXIX**

他的血液在体内咆哮着，冲击着他的耳膜，让他再也无法关注其他任何事。

哈利是詹姆的独子，是他留在世上的唯一痕迹。他对虫尾巴的错信让詹姆失去了生命，不能再让哈利也重蹈覆辙。

他不能失去哈利。哈利是他的教子，他的救赎，也是他活在世上的唯一意义。

哈利是他的一切，他不能失去哈利。

任何试图将哈利从他身边带走的人，都必须除掉。

“去死吧！”

出现的一刻，西里斯瞬间锁定了目标，那个对他的教子意图不轨的人。

他知道，那个人的实力远在他之上。这一年的时间他与对方见面的次数并不少，足以让他意识到这一点。

所以即使他在对方毫无防备的时候偷袭，即使对方正与另一个强大的存在战斗，即使他用的是所能想到的最强大最恶毒的咒语，他也没有指望能够将对方杀死。

只希望……他的行动能够给哈利逃脱的机会。

……哈利？

他的身体被惊怒交加的萨拉查·斯莱特林击得飞了出去，狠狠撞在大厅另一端仍带着焦痕的墙面上。他的头部一阵眩晕，腹中更是痛得像是在融化，仿佛刚刚吞下了斯内普精心准备的毒药。

西里斯支撑着抬起头，环顾四周。逐渐模糊的视野下，他的教子并不在正在战斗的人群中。

失去意识的一刻，布莱克家的最后子嗣头脑一清，隐隐意识到自己似乎做了一件蠢事。

**CXL**

“我看到他了！那个连名字都不能提的人！”

“还有西里斯·布莱克！我看见他袭击了那个人，那个与神秘人打成平手的人！”

“那是霍格沃兹的教授，邓、邓不利多的人！”

“虽然神秘人离开了，但是我们抓住了布莱克！”

邓不利多被一群姗姗来迟的魔法部官员烦得焦头烂额，眼角余光看到某个银发巫师面无表情地盯着昏迷的西里斯，不由得更加焦头烂额了。他甚至忍不住想哈利要是还在场就好了，至少能将某个突然脱困的千年魔兽安抚住，让他不至于在魔法部大开杀戒。

大号的局面下突发意外，没能重创敌人，连他都未免有些遗憾。这位主可从来不是个好脾气的。

西里斯不知为什么会突然偷袭斯莱特林，但是他所选择的时机正是与伏地魔交手的关键时刻，效果事半功倍。偷袭者被暴怒的创始人击飞，在半空中被不止一道咒语击中，此时人事不省，像是等不到斯莱特林出手就会一命呜呼。而萨拉查·斯莱特林的脸色也显得有些苍白，似乎也受了不轻的伤。

……哈利不在也好。若是那个男孩目睹了这样的变故，真不知道会被打击成什么样子。

更何况，自己紧接着又会给他更大的打击。

凤凰社的领袖暗叹一声，内心涌出一股说不出的烦躁，再也没有耐心与一群政客来来回回地扯皮。

**CXLI**

眼前的挂坠盒是他再熟悉不过的，千年前由罗伊娜与他合作完成附魔物品，可以让佩戴者理解并使用蛇佬腔。

这是他赠予罗伊娜的礼物，起因是一个玩笑的赌约，要看看以智慧闻名的创始人能不能找到密室的所在。赌局持续了几年的时间，直到他沉睡之前，密室的地点都是他一个人的秘密。但在他沉睡之后，罗伊娜仍是依靠挂坠盒找到了他。

他猜想，大概在罗伊娜病重时，这件物品便不知所踪了。于是戈德里克与赫尔加仅仅知道密室的存在，却无法再打开它。

毕竟将密室入口转移到盥洗室这样的事情，也只有格兰芬多这种人才能干的出来……

……站在原地一脸生人勿近的样子沉默了许久，萨拉查的目光重新聚焦，将思绪从千年前的疑团拉回了更加紧迫的事情上。

这个挂坠盒，他曾经在自己的占卜之镜中看到过。当时他无法将之与伏地魔的存在联系起来，但在邓不利多与他交了底之后，答案就变得十分明显了。此时挂坠盒上散发着黑暗阴冷的波动，在黑魔法大师的感知下就像是黑暗中吐信的毒蛇，也只有布莱克这种不知天高地厚、脑筋又本来就不怎么清楚的人才会将他戴在身上……

银发巫师轻叹一声，怒火渐渐消失了。

几个月的时间在他的冷嘲热讽下都未曾动摇的西里斯·布莱克，今天突然变得极端的表现终于有了解释。

伏地魔不知用了什么手段，将自己的一个魂器送到了邓不利多的眼皮子底下。以他对自己这位后裔的了解，这样的举动未免有些过于大胆，但是效果却是显著的。被污染的挂坠盒会将人内心的恐惧无限扩大，而经历过十几年精神折磨的布莱克，正是最容易被这样的魔法趁虚而入的。

若是没有人出手帮助，这个胆大包天的格兰芬多就算伤势能够恢复，也免不了变成白痴……比原来还白痴。

……救还是不救呢？

（你究竟把他当成了什么？）

萨拉查无意识地把玩着挂坠盒上细细的链子，不知不觉在手指上缠了好几圈。这个时候，他似乎有点明白布莱克一直以来想从他这里得到什么样的答案了。

**CXLII**

_“仇恨是世上最危险的毒药。”戈德里克平静地说，措辞一如既往地浮夸，如同他手里的剑。_

_“那么，爱是什么？”千年后的萨拉查反问，言语中听不出惯常的嘲讽。_

_没有人回答。_

**CXLIII**

“我必须要……杀了他，或者被杀。”男孩垂着头，一言不发地怔愣了很久，最终是这样说的，声音平静得竟让他感到有些恐惧。

邓不利多果然还是隐瞒了重要信息，但是萨拉查已经没有余力去恼怒了。他想，自己若是提前知道了这个预言，或许真会像邓不利多猜测的那样，将哈利带到这些人都找不到的地方。

在千年的时光面前，哈利的一生显得如此短暂，不管剩下的几十年还是几年。

而他可以再次沉睡，千年甚至更久。岁月对他来说并没有意义。

但是千年之后不会再有哈利。

那样的世界……听起来如此无趣。

这让他忍不住紧紧拥抱着怀中的男孩，像是要将注定流逝的时光困在怀里，凝滞在他的身边。

“那你就要成为活下来那个。”他说。他知道他的男孩是不会情愿变成杀人者的，但是另一个选择并不能够成立。他会尽他所能让事情变得容易一些，让哈利没有不必要的顾忌，更不会需要做出邓不利多所期待的牺牲。

“但他是你的血脉，”哈利微微抬起头，翠绿色的眸子直视着他，“最后的后裔。”

“我以为你明白，哈利……”他忍不住闭上眼睛，不敢让哈利看出自己的失控，即使他并不能确定自己的声音是否还和平时一样平稳，“伏地魔在我心里一文不值。”

（与你相比）

（一切都——）

**CXLIV**

“如您所愿，凌晨的威森加摩紧急会议上，阿米莉亚·博恩斯被选为了临时部长。”白须白发的老巫师摘下眼镜，疲惫地揉揉眼睛。连续两天没有合眼，对他这个年纪的人来说还是太过勉强了。“她并不是凤凰社的人，但是与我们的目标十分一致。”

“你不犯懒的时候效率一向喜人。”靠在墙边的年轻教授毫无半点同情心地刺了一句，“若是早几天下定决心，你的黑魔王或许现在还是光杆司令。”

……而他甚至无法反驳。

“至少现在，阿兹卡班失守的后续影响可以降到最低。”

邓不利多微微叹气。他并不喜欢插手魔法部的运转，但是在萨拉查明确表示若福吉再不下台他就会一劳永逸地解决问题之后，他似乎没有了选择。

蛇祖的报复从来不是说说而已。

少了一条胳膊的卡卡洛夫躲在德姆斯特朗的重重结界中不敢踏出一步。离开学校三天内体重骤降一半的乌姆里奇已经成了洛哈特的邻居。卢修斯·马尔福自从醒过来状态就不太对，似乎有些惧怕自己的影子。其余被派去魔法部的精英食死徒死的死伤的伤，还有几个至今不知所踪，怕是已经与神秘事务司的结界融为了一体。

以至于，伏地魔只能再去监狱里劫一批手下出来，才缓解了无人可用的尴尬。

能够自由行动的萨拉查·斯莱特林，危险程度绝不比他的后代要低，即使他为了这份自由付出了相当沉重的代价。

而现在，他心甘情愿地为自己建造了另一座牢笼。

邓不利多复杂的目光落在银发巫师的身上。他想，若是这一座也被破坏，后果更会超过他的想象。

但是命运的轮盘早已开始旋转，哪怕是如今最为强大的三位巫师合力，也已经无法阻止它的判决。

**CXLV**

战争究竟是什么样子的呢？

萨拉查出生的年代，战争是生活的一部分。巫师与麻瓜，麻瓜与麻瓜，巫师与巫师。混乱，黑暗，死亡无处不在。每多活一天都像是一场胜利。他早就忘记了恐惧。

哈利去圣芒戈看望西里斯，回来之后就显得有些沉默。

“我现在怕得要死，你会不会很失望？”他忍不住问。在萨拉查的口中，伏地魔的威胁被他描述得就像是一个半吊子黑巫师的小打小闹，但他心中的恐惧却总是无法减轻。在知道自己注定要完成的角色后，他更是无法再心安理得地享受萨拉查的保护。

“没有人能确保胜利。”萨拉查走到他的旁边，抬手擦了擦他额头上的汗水，“害怕才是正常的，就算是格兰芬多也一样。”

经历得多了，就会习惯了。可是他不希望哈利习惯，更不希望他成为无数被遗忘的数字中的一员。

“有我在。”他无数次重复，仿佛已经成了一种习惯。

但他究竟要怎么做，才能在纠缠成一团的丝线中找到哈利的一线生机？

**CXLVI**

“我需要离开学校一段时间，霍格沃兹的安全就交给您了。”

在他出现在办公室的时候，邓不利多已经穿上了厚重的旅行斗篷，办公桌收拾的整整齐齐，明显是整装待发，只等着他到来后出于礼貌交代一声。

他没有多余地去问校长的目的。这个关头离开学校，唯一的可能就是找到了魂器的线索。

罗伊娜的挂坠盒被他留在了密室，被各种各样的防御魔法锁得严严实实。他计划在身上的伤势恢复一些之后，就着手利用它对其余魂器的位置进行占卜。虽然没有先例，但是作为同一个灵魂分割出去的碎片，彼此之间的联系应当远超食死徒手臂上那一点不怎么严密的契约印记。

邓不利多能在他开始行动之前就找到线索，这让他有些惊讶，却也没有过多的意外。毕竟，在他醒来之前，面前的老人就已经开始研究伏地魔的过去。虽然进展得速度无法恭维，但论起对伏地魔的了解，确实远超任何人。

若是换个时间，萨拉查至少会出于礼貌询问一句是否需要帮助。但是蛇怪的魔力躁动直到现在都没有完全解决，布莱克暗算他的咒语也颇为不好应付，结果就是他不得不承认自己硬要同行的话或许添乱多过帮忙。

当然他也不会太过担心。挂坠盒上的诅咒十分棘手，布莱克已经证明了这一点，想必其他魂器上的陷阱也会同样阴狠。但是这些应该还达不到威胁邓不利多的程度。

“我说过，我只保证哈利的安全。”他提醒了对方一句。墙壁上的某幅画像中传来了一声嗤笑，似乎是对他这样的宣言表示不屑。但他知道，邓不利多能够听明白他的警告。

萨拉查·斯莱特林想要的东西，从来没有得不到的，不管是霍格沃兹，永恒的生命，自由，还是一个人的恋慕。因为他从来都知道自己想要的是什么。其余的东西，都会被他主动舍弃。

在霍格沃兹与哈利之间，他会选择后者。只有哈利在霍格沃兹时，他才会保护这个学校。

“暂时来说，这就足够了。”邓不利多平静地点点头，从原地消失不见。


	5. Chapter 5

**CXLVII**

_“战死的勇士会在瓦尔哈拉享受永恒的荣耀！”红发青年的战斗宣言如他本人一样华丽而嚣张，即使是在重重包围之下。_

_“那就好！”他挡开一支迎面飞来的匕首，顺手朝袭击者的大致方向回敬了一串冰箭，然后一脸嘲讽地接话，“若是今天我们死了，至少我不必再见到你这张面目可憎的脸。我们会在死亡之时就分道扬镳。”_

_戈德里克大笑，声音在混乱的战场上依旧传出很远。_

_“开什么玩笑！”他说，“萨拉查，你比你自己想象中的要勇敢得多！”_

**CXLVIII**

“会喷毒液的粉色蒲绒绒？”罗恩一脸难以置信，“会喷毒液的粉色蒲绒绒？！！”

哈利笑而不语。

相比于知情之后几个月都魂不守舍的赫敏，罗恩这样的表现其实已经算得上淡定了。

大概，比之蛇祖的身份，自己曾经对他吐槽无数次之后还能活到现在，这样的事情更加震撼一些。

“你对那位阁下的爱称真是令人费解。”赫敏放下手里的书，一脸不忍直视。

**CXLIX**

“你竟也会输给自己的欲望？”

纵然拥有举世无双的黑魔法造诣，萨拉查也会有束手无策的时候。在感受到结界示警的一瞬间他就出现在了校长室，却也只能暂时延缓诅咒的侵蚀。

当他意识到这枚哪怕是对黑魔法毫无了解的人都能感受到威胁的戒指竟然是邓不利多自愿戴在手指上时，内心只剩下荒谬。

这个不弱于自己的人即将死于他的弱点。萨拉查隐隐看到了自己的结局，却仍是忍不住发出嘲弄的笑。

与之相对的，是被告知自己只剩下不到两年时间的邓不利多一脸平静。

“等我死去之后，您将会是霍格沃兹最后的屏障。”他说。

“我作为这座城堡屏障的日子已经过去了。”萨拉查眯起眼睛审视着面前的老巫师。这句话他说过很多次，而邓不利多却依旧有恃无恐，似乎笃定了自己死去之后他会继续保护学校。萨拉查说不清自己是应该惊异于对方的自信，还是鄙视他的自大。

邓不利多对所谓爱的力量太过迷信了。

为了哈利，萨拉查确实会保护霍格沃兹，甚至做出更多的事情。

但是两个人都知道，这个冠冕堂皇的借口不可能一直适用。在那之后，他会因为同样的理由做出什么事情，连他自己都有些恐惧。

**CL**

哈利是典型的格兰芬多，而格兰芬多们注定不可能在明知战争即将到来时袖手旁观，哪怕没有预言也一样。

他们另一个共同特点是在下定决心之后，做事情就会变得事半功倍。短短两个月时间，哈利所掌握的咒语较之以前本就不弱的积累翻了一倍，在战斗中的应用更是愈发熟练。这让萨拉查不由自主地想到了霍格沃兹建校之初与教廷周旋的戈德里克。

但决心不能完全取代天赋。正如戈德里克·格兰芬多最后也没能变成一名政客，哈利在冷兵器上的天赋与萨拉查一样普通，仅仅只能作为失去魔杖时自保的手段。

他唯一一次在练习中让萨拉查受了轻伤，是恼羞成怒地将手里的匕首扔出去的时候。

不过进步终归是进步，是需要鼓励的。拥有多年教学经验的萨拉查很清楚这一点。

“这把剑……”男孩仔细端详着新到手的礼物，兴奋的表情渐渐变得有些迟疑。几年的相处中，哪怕从来没有正式学习，他对附魔物品也有了一定的判断力。

“上面附着了诅咒。”萨拉查解释道。

“什么诅咒？”

“专门对付蛇类的，就连蛇怪都可以。”

“萨拉查，这不好笑！”哈利抬起头，一脸不满，下意识地将剑刃偏了偏，离旁边的巫师远了些许。

“若是我失控了，”银发巫师一脸平静，却足以证明自己并不是在说笑，“就用它杀了我。”

强行解除封印终归是留下了后患，他对自身力量的控制一直都未曾恢复。上一次发生类似的事情，他用了一千年的时间重新掌控了这份力量。

现在他并没有这样的时间。

预言中的蛇怪虚影一直让他有些隐隐的不安。当年在自己身上所下的诅咒让他轻而易举地得到了所有黑巫师梦寐以求的力量和永生，也埋下了无法根除的隐患。如今他唯一的后裔是他的死敌，这个隐患终究变成了最大的危机。

这似乎也是一个可行的办法。蛇怪的毒液足以毁灭魂器，而他无论如何不会伤害哈利。若是哈利拥有克制的手段，那么在蛇怪的意识失控后，或许能够在不伤害哈利的情况下与魂器同归于尽……

这个计划仍是过于冒险了。蛇怪与魂器都从来没有过被束缚在活人体内的先例，就连他也无法计算出相应的克制手段能有多大效果，又会对两个人造成什么样的伤害。最重要的是，即使一切都能按照他的计划进行，哈利仍是很有可能宁肯死去也不愿动用他留下的办法。

但这至少是个开始，他只需要在彻底失控前将计划完善起来。

若是能借此扭转既定的命运轨迹，那么这样的死亡足以配得上萨拉查·斯莱特林。

**CLI**

_“抛弃过去的人，终究会被世界遗弃。”_

_“自私贪婪的人最公正的结局，就是一无所有的死去。”_

他下意识地勾起嘴角，露出一个不屑的笑容。但是他尚未来得及开口，雾气形成形象便扭曲了起来，似乎是意识到现在的样子无法对他造成打击。方正硬朗的轮廓变得柔和了起来，许久未见的面容换成了他更加熟悉的那一个。

_“何必装出这么一副深情的样子呢？”_他的男孩直视着他的眼睛，眼睛中并没有他所熟悉的温度，_“你我都知道，我只是你漫长生命中的调剂而已。”_

_“不管是几个月还是几年，等我从你的生命中消失，你又会找到另一个为你解闷的玩物，，然后将我忘在脑后。”_

_“毕竟，你是个没有心的人。”_

他闭上眼睛，任凭灵魂深处涌出的寒意顺着血液浸透全身。几秒钟后，他重新抬起头，注视着眼前的幻影。

“曾经我也是这样认为，甚至接受了这个事实。”他平静地说，缓缓抬起右手，指间开始凝聚出一丝暗红色的幽光，“然而现在我已经知道，我们都错了。”

对面的虚影似乎想要再说什么，但是转眼之间就被黑色的火焰吞没了，连同下方的挂坠盒一起。刺耳的尖叫声回荡在密室中，再然后，石台上只剩下一团看不出形状的黑色焦炭。

萨拉查·斯莱特林一动不动地站在原地，半晌才挥了挥手，将面前的残骸清理干净。

他想，他或许对邓不利多有些太不客气了。刚刚的魂器能够如此精准地看穿人心中最深的恐惧，又能如此悄无声息地利用，可以说是大师级的黑魔法诅咒了。邓不利多会因一时大意栽在类似的陷阱之下，其实并不是不能理解。

过去无法被磨灭，而是会像一个耐心而冷酷的债主一样，如影随形地陪伴在身边，在最不经意的时候取走它认为合适的补偿。邓不利多用了一生时间为年少时的过错赎罪，正如他如此恐惧着哈利会对曾经的他做出的审判。

但哈利的眼睛不应该是红色的，更不会充斥着残忍和嘲弄。

萨拉查讽刺过邓不利多和西里斯被过去拖累，但他清楚若不是哈利，自己也难以全身而退。

现在还不是他需要为过去偿还的时机。

**CLII**

“——但你的生命还有很久，不是吗？”哈利闭着眼睛，似乎是不经意地说，“从我认识你的第一天，你的面容就没有过变化。”

萨拉查侧过头，凝视着男孩的面孔。他并不奇怪哈利能够猜出这一点。这个话题虽然并未被提起过，但他也未曾刻意隐瞒，所以这个一向敏锐的男孩能够猜到确实是意料之中。

只是，永生这种被无数人前赴后继追逐的目标，对哈利来说，似乎只是情人身上一个十分值得赞叹的小秘密。

他是在永生路上走得很远了的人，但不是唯一一个。

世上没有真正的永生者，并非没有道路，而是极少有人会一直走下去。那些不惜一切追寻同样事物的人并不明白，馈赠或诅咒，有时只有得到后才会证实。

但同样，若不是走过一定的距离，他也永远不会知道路途中会不会遇见让他不愿错过的人。

“西里斯问过我，如果要在你和我自己的生命之间选择其一，我要如何选择。”他突兀地说，然后顿住，有些不确定应该怎样继续。他隐隐感到自己接下来想要说的话十分重要，甚至超过了自己漫长的人生中所有其他话的总和。但是那些词句在经过喉咙的时候就被某种奇特的迟疑和恐惧撕扯得支离破碎，再也无法组成任何有意义的段落。

“我不会让你做出这样的选择的。”黑发的少年人嘴角勾起一丝笑容，轻轻地说。他的眼睛没有睁开，表情平静得像是快要睡着了，语气却并没有任何犹豫。

**CLIII**

作为城堡中唯二的黑巫师，萨拉查和斯内普其实并没有很多的交流，即使是在同一所学校任职。

对于霍格沃兹的魔药教授，他反倒是通过哈利的叙述了解得更多一些。这个男人对哈利的厌恶是毫无疑问的，然而想保护他的愿望也同样真实，言行举止显得极为矛盾。西里斯不止一次说起过斯内普与詹姆·波特之间的冲突，但这只能解释他对长相肖似生父的男孩难以掩饰的敌意。

而今天晚上，邓不利多的首席间谍突然找到他，并且与他进行了一场思维魔法的较量之后，他的另一部分动机也终于有了解释。

“若是可以，我情愿用自己的一切交换。”

黑发中年艰难地扶着墙壁坐了起来，一只手揉着太阳穴，另一只手仍然握着魔杖，似乎是在戒备着他的反击。当然两个人心里都清楚，若是萨拉查不愿放过他，那么在适才的对抗中就会击溃他的精神。蛇祖对敢于挑衅他的人并不仁慈，而斯内普试图强行读取他的记忆已经越过了底线。若不是在对方脑海里看到的内容让他有了探寻下去的欲望，魔药教授根本不会有说话的机会。

邓不利多并未对凤凰社公开他的身份，否则斯内普也不会以这样的方式试探一位精神魔法登峰造极的传说人物。

“但是这个代价依旧不足以换回她的生命，所以我只好退而求其次。”

斯内普简短地说道，并没有过多地描述他对莉莉·伊文思的憧憬，想必也是知道这个话题其实并没有什么值得陈述的。然而萨拉查仍是从他的话中听出了一些过于熟悉的东西，心中的杀意突然淡了。

究竟是什么呢？就像他愚蠢的学生为了海莲娜放弃了自己的生命，即使这样做并不能挽回他的过错。就像邓不利多用了一个世纪的时间完成他的梦想，却依旧会死在妹妹的记忆之下。就像西里斯对挚友的愧疚变为了心魔，却愿意为了教子与他周旋。就像在他沉睡之后，被他认为是背叛者的三个人将他的存在保护了起来，为他准备好了回归所需的一切，即使知道他们注定不会有机会再次会面。

（就像现在的他，考虑事情的时候似乎连生死也成了可以商榷的筹码，唯独只有一个人不可以放弃。）

这些……似乎不能单纯地以贪婪来概括。

若是所有的举动都是在付出，那么这个人所贪图的又是什么呢？

……确认了自己逃过一劫之后，斯内普变得有些欲言又止。

“快要开始了。”他犹豫了一阵才说，“黑魔王已经做好准备了。”

这一点十分明显，仅凭这些天食死徒的动向就能看出来，他知道邓不利多也在为即将正式开始的战争做出布置。所以萨拉查有些想不明白斯内普为什么会突然多这么一句嘴。

“您是唯一能够保护他的人。”

**CLIV**

“看来，我确实是个缺乏智慧的人。”男孩伸着胳膊，看着他将伤口中残余的诅咒清除干净，笑得有些自嘲，“这样针对聪明人的陷阱，对我的效果反而一般。”

在他的面前，一个被劈得变了形的冠冕静静地摆在地面上，依稀可以看出原本精致的造型。曾经的罗伊娜是一个难得严谨的学者，却只有在设计附魔物品外观的时候才能表现出与大多女子相同的爱美之心，甚至不惜花费更多的时间将魔纹改变成适合珠宝造型的样子。当初这个冠冕尚未完工时被他看到了，还因此取笑了她好一阵。

但他从没有怀疑过这件冠冕最终完成后会是一件杰作，既美丽又危险。

平心而论，换成他本人出手试图毁掉这件被污染的宝物，结果并不会比哈利更好。

这件魂器上的陷阱所利用的是人心的贪婪与自以为是。哈利所缺少的正是这两样，而不是他说的智慧，或许确实是最适合毁掉它的人选。

即使如此，他仍是认为男孩不该亲自冒险。

“你不必这样拼命的。”他将手指从哈利的手臂上移开，说道，“我会保护你的。”

这是他不知多少次重复同样的宣言，每一次看到哈利将自己置身于危险之中，或是做出那些在他看来完全没必要的努力，他都会说出同样的话。每一次重复，他的语气都会越来越坚定。

“可我也想保护其他人，”哈利带着轻松的笑容，说出的同样是重复多次的回答，“这是我的责任。”

每一次男孩轻描淡写地岔开话题，他内心的恐惧也变得更加明显。灵魂深处潜伏的预言者似乎在隐晦地提醒他，这个保证将越来越难以实现。

这样的预感使他变得越来越恐惧，也越来越烦躁。

“去他的责任！”他终于败给了萦绕心头的不安，发泄似的将地面上的金属残骸远远扔了出去，听着它在撞外间的立柱上发出一串清脆的响声，“还有什么事情能比你的生命更重要？！”

男孩抬起头，静静地看着他，仿佛早就猜到了他的反应。

“萨拉查，”半晌，他轻声叹道，“你真是个自私的混蛋……”

然后他伸手环住他僵滞的肩膀，用嘴唇封住了所有的辩驳或讽刺。

**CLV**

“我觉得我变得像个斯莱特林了……”

西里斯饶有兴致地打量着裂成两半的茶杯，然后随手将它扔给了邓不利多。

推算出这件魂器的所在之后，老校长原本以为这会是最难拿到手的一件，毕竟古灵阁的妖精只认契约不认威森加摩判决，是出了名的不近人情。直到几天之前，他都没能想出除了强行进攻古灵阁之外的办法。

而昏迷了几个月时间终于苏醒的西里斯刚刚恢复到能自行站立的地步，就拿着不知什么时候从老宅里翻出的契约书，一脸忿然地拍到了古灵阁值守妖精的面前。

“鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇在结婚二十年后都没有按照协议与我的堂姐诞下子嗣。”他理直气壮地说，“作为布莱克家族的现任族长，我有权讨还与贝拉特里克斯的嫁妆等价的补偿。”

至于某个追溯到创始人时期的古老茶具是否包含在原本的嫁妆之中，就不是妖精们在意的问题了。同样不被在意的是两人在阿兹卡班居住的阶段是否真的有创造出子嗣的可能性。

“话说回来，”黑发的阿尼玛格斯托着下巴，一脸不爽地看向邓不利多，“那个斯莱特林的祖宗，真的不能直接把伏地魔干掉吗？”

**CLVI**

在踏进格里莫广场十二号之前，哈利没有想到等待他的并不是刚刚康复的西里斯，而是面露伤感的邓不利多。但他想，他其实对此早就有所预料了。

“我很抱歉，哈利。”谈话的最后，老校长是这么说的。之后他就离开了，并没有解释自己的苦衷，也没有强迫他留下。这些都没有必要。

在大局面前，邓不利多可以毫不犹豫地牺牲他，而他也可以毫不犹豫地牺牲自己。

他知道邓不利多为什么会以西里斯的名义将他独自骗出来，因为萨拉查——强大、精明、洞察人心的萨拉查——是一定会阻止他离开的。

同样，他也知道自己不能回去。他怕自己会失去勇气，失去终结这场战争的勇气。

“……我已经知道了。”画框被倒扣在桌子上。他不敢去看萨拉查的脸。“我的伤疤才是最后一个，对吗？”

……

萨拉查闭上眼睛。一直以来的紧迫感终于有了解释。魂器或许并不会反噬哈利，但是若男孩知道了的话，他会做出的决定从来没有任何需要猜测的余地。

而他无法说服哈利等待时机。伏地魔已经暴露了，战争很快就会开始，之后会牺牲很多人。他的男孩知道伏地魔与死亡之间只隔了他自己的生命，知道了这样一个提前结束战争的捷径，他便不会给萨拉查寻找答案的时间。

邓不利多不会给萨拉查寻找答案的时间。

斯内普没能说出的警告针对的并非伏地魔，而是邓不利多。

“我要杀了阿不思·邓不利多。”他突兀地说。

“……算了吧。”哈利的声音从一片漆黑的画框中传来，“死亡太仁慈了。他应该为他的错误忏悔，将余生沉浸在愧疚中。”

能说出这样的话来，哪怕是言不由衷，足以说明哈利心里的委屈。即使他并不知道邓不利多剩下的时间本就已经不多，这样的判决并没有实现的可能。

“那么，你不会希望我也接受这样的惩罚吧？”他轻声反问，

“……不要说这样的话。”男孩的声音恳求道，不知是因为他对自己的诅咒，还是不愿听他在这样的时候说出这样的话。

他想，他也许早就应该说出来。

“除了你，我一无所有。”

这或许是萨拉查·斯莱特林一生中最接近“我爱你”的话了。

“不是这样的。”男孩的声音中有明显的哽咽，语气也变得急促起来，“你还有很长的生命，可以将这个世界真正改变成你想要的样子，也会遇见更加优秀的人。”

“但那都不是我想要的。”

“你还有霍格沃兹！你创造的学校，你为之出生入死的存在。这是你的梦想，你的信念，你的——”

“——我的责任，是吗？”

**CLVII**

“这是一个新时代的开始！”

战争开始得很突然。

哈利知道，结束得会更快。

在城堡里的人看着窗外逼近的大军惊恐万分时，男孩认认真真地踮起脚尖，将隐形衣挂在树枝上，独自一人朝禁林深处走去。

“萨拉查，记得你把那柄剑送给我的时候说过的话吗？”

“……”

“答应我同样的事情。”

“……”

“答应我，你会结束这一切。”

“……”

男孩脚步缓慢而坚定，始终没有睁开眼睛去看手中的画像。在他出发之后，另一端就再也没有传来任何声音，让他有些不确定萨拉查是不是还在原处。

这样也好。

然后他的手指松开，画像落在了地面上。

**CLVIII**

伏地魔最后的宣言并没有传到密室，所以萨拉查是在校长室门前一众泣不成声的孩子口中得知了哈利自己选择的结局。

他只是愣了一下，点点头，一脸平静地走进了校长室。

他不在乎什么责任，但他不会违背承诺。

哪怕，这违背了他一直以来的本性。

这样的反应在别人眼中自然是完全超乎想象的。聚在一起的几个少年少女怔怔地看着他的背影，不仅忘了跟在后面进入终于开启了的校长室，就连哭泣都停滞了。

“他甚至连表情都没有变！”直到门前的滴水石兽沉默地挪回原地，红头发的男孩才反应了过来，恨恨地擦了擦眼睛。惊怒交加之下，为好友感到的不平完全盖过了之前的悲哀。

褐发女孩收回目光，没有接话。

无情吗……

那个人是有史以来最强大的大脑封闭术大师，精神魔法的奠基者。他的情绪，也许连他自己都读不出来。

她想，或许，他们很快就会知道这位传奇真正的意图了。

**CLIX**

校长室里，正副两位校长正在争执些什么。准确地说，是麦格教授正在对着邓不利多大吼，而一向淡定的校长满脸疲惫插不上话。四周的画像专注地围观中，连装睡都忘了。

萨拉查并不在意他们说的是什么。他的时间不多了，与其在这里强迫自己不去打烂邓不利多这张面目可憎的脸，还不如早些去见自己那位后裔。虽然同样可恨，但至少不用忍着……

“你的计划成功了。”没等两个人开口，他就开门见山地说，“从刚才开始，我就已经无法感受到哈利的存在了。”

他的语气十分平静，像是在陈述一个简单而毫无意义的事实。而风平浪静的海面之下隐藏的汹涌暗潮却透过两只锐利的眼眸翻涌了出来，使得整个办公室的气温都像是下降了几度。

“阁下——”邓不利多张开嘴，然后却不知如何继续。似乎是被萨拉查难得外露的气势镇住了，他下意识地没有称呼他为教授。

蛇祖没有再理会他，而是转向被校长的称呼弄得愣了一下的麦格教授，一脸严肃地开始交代起来。

霍格沃兹的防御体系刚刚被他完全修复了，甚至因为他的魔力注入而变得更加坚固。这些措施对于这场战争也许没有必要，毕竟敌人已经突入到了黑湖边，很多手段已经没有了激活的时间。但是哈利比他更加希望霍格沃兹能够完整地传承下去。而过了今天，无论结局如何，他的命运都不会再和这座城堡相连，便只能将自己的力量留在结界中作为替代。

直到他将结界的控制权交给了依旧满头雾水的麦格，邓不利多都没有再开口，只是用复杂的目光注视着他。

“——十四岁以下的学生们都被就近送到了城堡中的安全点，不会被任何咒语波及。”萨拉查条理分明地将已经完成的布局交代清楚，转过身，“除此之外，所有未成年的斯莱特林都被集体锁在了地下室，不会参战。”

“他们应该做出自己的选择。”某个挂在墙壁上的前任校长忍不住插嘴。

“我不想让他们做出这样的选择。”他说着转过身，走向办公室的大门，“这是我的决定。”

“您要去哪里？”麦格教授尚未消化完刚刚的信息，有些迟疑地问。相处一年的同事此时变得无比陌生，而她对他的了解仍停留在不错的教学水平、与邓布利多不为人知的协议，以及疑似对哈利·波特令人不齿的心思。

“我要保护的只有一个人。”那个人已经死了。

他从来没有考虑过，当哈利短暂的一生走到尽头，拥有无尽生命的自己会怎么样。以前这似乎是个无关紧要的问题。现在，更加无关紧要。

“阁下，”邓不利多终于不再装哑巴，“这样的状态您不是汤姆的对手。”

“放心。”萨拉查停步回头，嘴角勾出一个嘲讽的笑容，“就算杀不死他，也会给你们制造出杀死他的机会。”

变成蛇怪是最后的底牌。蛇怪的力量并非普通巫师可以对抗，但伏地魔不是普通巫师，而是他的血脉。而再度变身蛇怪或许会让他重新陷入沉睡……

血红色的蛇怪虚影突兀地浮现脑海，不久前的占卜结果突然变成了最关键的提示。计划渐渐成型。

也许……也许……可以利用这一点……

邓不利多自然不会知道萨拉查脑海中飞速闪过的灵感。“击败他的……不会是我。”他轻声说，像是在为自己辩解。

一个连走路都不一定走得稳的将死之人，去战场上又有什么用？

萨拉查懒得回应这句彻头彻尾的废话，转身离开了办公室。

**CLX**

“阿不思，他到底是谁？”

同样的问题麦格教授问过无数遍，但是之前每一次都被邓不利多三言两语岔了开去。这一次她依旧没有得到直接的答案，但是对方言语中的暗示已经足够她得出一个完全意想不到的结论。

“密室里的怪兽，也是是霍格沃兹最后的屏障。”校长叹了口气，回答道，“是哈利在密室中将他找到的，也是哈利将他带了回来。”

“你是说——”

“猜出来了吗？”邓不利多抬起头，脸上带着一丝无奈的笑容，“我一开始比你还要意外，毕竟是被曲解了千年的传闻……”

“这样的话，他会不会……”副校长突然想到了让她纠结了足足一年时间的传闻，原本的担忧被某种新的期冀取代了，“……他是不是可以……击败神秘人？”

“我不知道，米勒娃，我不知道……”邓不利多的笑容变得越来越苦涩，“我更希望……杀死伏地魔的人，不是他。”

**CLXI**

“还有，回去告诉萨拉查那个混蛋，我们还不想这么快见到他！”

**CLXII**

一道水流做成的绳索将西里斯从绿光面前拽了出去，然后并不温柔地将重伤垂死的中年人甩到了城堡防线的后方。

萨拉查出现在战场上的时候，局势已经变得相当混乱了。伏地魔进攻霍格沃兹之前闪电般地占领了魔法部，并且用事实告诉魔法界的鸵鸟们，他们的政府其实早已有一多半在黑魔王的掌控之中。若非是剩下的一小半中有一些反应快的，提前来到霍格沃兹与邓不利多的势力会合，只怕现在的战局会更加凄惨一些。

当然，哪怕只有萨拉查一个人驻守霍格沃兹，这座城堡也不会轻易陷落。

这些都已经不重要了，哪怕眼前是决定巫师界命运的一战。

现在他已经可以自由离开霍格沃兹了，他预感自己不会再有这样的机会。

但当他并不在意生死，这样的后果完全无关紧要。

察觉到居然还有人胆敢插手他的战场，伏地魔眯起眼睛，朝着咒语的来处望去。似乎是感觉到了突然凝滞的气氛，正在战斗的人们同时变得谨慎起来，慢慢停止了交手，各自退回自己的防线后面。只有另一边残余的黑魔法生物们仿佛是嗅到了空气中突如其来的黑暗气息，变得更加兴奋，让正在阻拦他们的傲罗和凤凰社成员们迫使手忙脚乱了一阵。

“原来是你。”他面露恍然，随后露出嘲讽的笑容，掩饰住一闪而过的警惕，“怎么？必须要把邓不利多手下最能打的一条狗宰掉，老东西才会出现吗？”

萨拉查没有理会对手的挑衅。他的目光越过渐渐静止下来的战场，定格在了黑湖边缘。他的男孩安静地躺在空地上，像是在熟睡，手中还紧紧握着半截断裂的魔杖。

男孩的身体出乎意料的完整，仿佛被交战的双方不约而同地忽略了。但是结界中却感应不到他的存在，仿佛躺在那里的只是一个幻影。

在这一瞬间他完全平静了下来，甚至露出一丝微笑，终于将结界中最后一层防护措施放开了。

转眼间，附近战场上的狼人和摄魂怪像是被无形的锁链困住，动作变得迟缓起来。与他们对峙的巫师们抓住了机会，很快形成了压制。最后一部分战场的在喧闹片刻后，也归于了沉寂。在身后的人们略带期冀的目光中，萨拉查的情绪毫无波动。

他想要换回的东西，倾尽所有亦不足以支付，只好退而求其次。

他已经看到了自己的结局。

**CLXIII**

“并不是所有后裔都有资格被称作我的继承人的。”

银发巫师表情冷漠，瞳孔中与伏地魔神似的疯狂让人对他的身份再无怀疑。

而黑魔王的脸色变得越来越难看。对方的蛇佬腔与说出的内容都证实了那个不久之前得到的荒谬传言。

“那么，您需要什么样的证明呢？”伏地魔并没有被吓退，但仍是放缓了语气，谨慎地换上了敬语。红色的瞳孔微微眯起，紧紧地盯着对面这个看不出年龄的人。他们仅仅只有一次短暂的交手，相互之间连试探都未完成就被打断了。但是他不会小觑这个人，哪怕仅仅是因为对方拥有他自己耗费半生都未能完全解开的秘密。

这是他的先祖，曾经是他一切力量一切荣耀的源头。

但现在，这是他必须除掉的敌人。

“作为两名以黑魔王自居的存在，我们之间只有一条路可以走。”斯莱特林的创始人缓缓举起手臂，似乎是邀请又似乎是挑衅，“你应该知道，我们之间注定只能有一个人存活，而另一个会成为祭品。”

他顿时明白了。哪怕经历了千年的变化，黑巫师之间的正式决斗已经变成了久远的传说。

黑暗只需要一位主宰。当两个自诩黑魔王的人站在角斗场的两端，胜者会得到败者的一切。这个奖品让他不得不心动。

他知道对方不会这么好心。萨拉查·斯莱特林的自私精明绝不会允许他成为别人的踏脚石，哪怕这个人是他仅存的后裔。但他想自己还是有胜算的。他与对方交过手，他们的力量相差并不多。

他也确信，自己的魂器是钻了契约的空子。即使真的输了，他也不必付出太大代价。

而若他胜了，则会得到眼前这位先祖永生的秘密。

**CLXIV**

火龙撞击在清水形成的盾牌上，粉碎成零星的黑色火花四散飞开，令周围的人们惊惧交加地再度后退。然而水盾也被完全气化了，氤氲的蒸汽飘在银发巫师的周围，遮住了他有些苍白的脸色。

然而他真正的实力瞒得过围观者，却不可能骗过他的对手。

“你比我预想的……要弱小得多。”伏地魔站直了身子，眼中多了难以掩饰的狂喜，“这让我有些失望啊，我的先祖。”

萨拉查微微喘息着，眼角的余光锁定了从开战时就一直在注意的某个存在。他暗暗估算了一下距离，知道时机终于到了。

“你从我的血脉中得到的唯一馈赠就是一门没什么大用的语言。”他突然说，“你就没有想过……它从何而来？”

伏地魔愣了一下。还没等他想明白对面的人究竟是胸有成竹还是虚张声势，一阵诡异的波动就悄然席卷了整个战场。像是狂风混杂着血腥和毒雾席卷而过，神秘而阴暗的魔力让整个天空都似乎暗了暗。黑魔王匆忙放出了护盾挡在周围，然后就听到身后传来此起彼伏的惊呼声。

等他回过神来，不远处那个清冷英俊的青年已经不见了踪影，取而代之的是一条足有二三十米长的大蛇，通体深绿，两只黄色的竖瞳直直地盯着他。

即使隔着最强的护盾，伏地魔仍是感到一阵寒意。

**CLXV**

“那是……蛇怪？”

“密室里的怪兽？！”

“不是说被波特斩杀了吗？怎么——”

“你们刚刚没有在看吗？蛇怪是……是教授变的……”

“什么？你看错了吧？！”

“教授是蛇怪？密室里的怪兽居然教了我们整整一年的黑魔法防御术？！”

西里斯·布莱克刚刚从昏迷中醒来，就看见巨大的蛇怪一口将伏地魔的宠物咬成了两截，忍不住有些牙酸。

“你确定……那是斯莱特林？”

他支撑着身子，靠着城墙坐了起来，转头看向邓不利多。自从知道拐走教子的究竟是谁之后，他觉得自己再不会被任何事吓到了，今天的蛇怪再一次刷新了他的认知。

哈利……知道吗？

想到这，他猛地一僵，看向湖边。伏地魔耀武扬威地宣告胜利之后，哈利的身体就被他随意扔在了湖边。哪怕在他近乎求死地与伏地魔决斗时，都忍不住分出了一丝注意力，想要确认教子的遗体没有在战斗中被破坏。

可是蛇怪现在的表现像是发狂了一样，还能有余力避开自己的爱人吗？

还没等他在一片混乱的食死徒防线后找到哈利的位置，就听见邓不利多近乎自言自语地话。

“若是有奇迹……那么就快要出现了吧……”老人的声音有些虚弱，但是眼睛却亮得惊人。

奇迹？

西里斯一愣，顺着他的目光看去，发现蛇怪的进攻已经停止了。

而他的敌人却除了形象稍显狼狈，似乎并没有受到什么实质性的伤害。

**CLXVI**

被自己的结界针对是一种很新奇的体验……萨拉查忍不住笑出声来。即使是计划的一部分，还是有点憋屈啊……

霍格沃兹最后一层结界的效果，是将处于其中的所有黑暗生物削弱，包括狼人和摄魂怪，也包括蛇怪。

既然知道自己即使在人形状态下也会受其压制，这一项措施毫无疑问被萨拉查搁置了。直到今天，在似乎是最不合适的时机，他才将最后的防护完全开启。

在食死徒当中肆虐了一圈，并且将水镜中出现过的蛇一口咬断，萨拉查感到自己的魔力终于到了极限。

他还有机会，可以回到密室。开启的方式早就被他改掉了，除了哈利，谁也不知道。格兰芬多和拉文克劳穷尽余生都没有找到他，其他人自然更不可能。以蛇怪形态休眠，完全不用担心伤势过重。这也是他为自己准备的最后退路，曾经在必死的伤势下让他捡回了一条命。

不过以他现在的伤势，即使用不了千年时间，一时半会也是醒不过来了。蛇怪的生命远比人类漫长，这点时间不过是打个盹的工夫。

但他难道还要再等数百年？等待那个没有哈利的无趣世界？

算了吧，斯莱特林善于隐忍，却并不是以耐心著称的。

生存，毁灭……

想着，萨拉查恢复了人形，在一片死寂的战场中央说出了那句出乎所有人意料的话。

伏地魔应该感到荣幸。即使是戈德里克·格兰芬多，都没有得到他的一句愿赌服输。

**CLXVII**

所有人都面露震惊，一部分渐渐变得狂喜，一部分渐渐变得绝望。

只有一个人看出了斯莱特林唇边那一抹诡异的笑容。那种成竹在胸、知道自己的计划正在顺利进行的，得意而嘲弄的笑容。

他想，答案应该很快就揭晓了。

现在。

必须忍耐。

萨拉查为他创造的机会，很可能只有一次。

按照水镜中的提示，在红雾散尽的一刻，就是最好的机会。他对预言并不像萨拉查那样擅长，但是当他用整个黑湖作为媒介时，占卜进行的异常顺利。他想，这是霍格沃兹给他的帮助，是她为她的创造者准备的最后助力。

男孩披着隐身衣站在湖面上，紧紧攥着剑柄，指甲深深扣进掌心。另一只手中握着一个莹绿色的护身符，却小心翼翼地生怕将它损坏。细细的银色链子在手掌上缠绕了无数圈，几乎勒出血来。

这是萨拉查曾经教他游泳的地方。雾气中优雅矫健的水中精灵此时就在不远处，身形显得有些虚弱，却站得笔直，如同最勇敢的战士那样直视着他的敌人。

从决斗开始，他就恨不得赶到对方身边，为明显不在状态的萨拉查提供一些协助。在萨拉查看似落败之后，这样的心情变得更加炽热，像是在灼烧着他的灵魂。

但他还在等待，等着两位黑魔王周围逐渐稀薄的雾气完全消失的一刻。

格兰芬多的黄金男孩终究在心爱的人身边学会了斯莱特林的隐忍，学会了在漫长的黑夜中静候黎明的第一缕光线，学会了在缠入灵魂的荆棘中蛰伏、蓄势、一击必杀。

这是萨拉查教给他的最难最痛的一课。

正如他教给对方的，爱与勇气。

**CLXVIII**

“原来这就是你能够活这么久的秘密！”

两人之间弥漫着诡异的血色雾气，笼罩范围内的草坪迅速地干枯了下去。

伏地魔在狂笑，笑声中满是宿愿得偿的喜悦与嚣张。即使是他自己，都没有预料到事情会进行的这样顺利。有那么一瞬间，他甚至怀疑萨拉查·斯莱特林是故意要借着这场决斗将力量传承给自己的唯一后裔，但很快打消了这个念头。

斯莱特林这样自私的性格，又怎么会自愿将力量送给他人？更何况同时送出的还有永生的秘密。

感到自己从蛇怪身上得到的力量无法控制地逸散，又被对面的人来者不拒地全数吸收，萨拉查微微露出不屑的笑容。得到不属于人类的力量，代价是人性。若不是自己还没有彻底倒下，伏地魔现在能不能支付这样的代价都是未知之数。

史上最精明也是最自私的萨拉查·斯莱特林，又怎么会不防备着他的后裔反噬自身？

面前的人杀死他的一刻，便会失去从他那里得到的一切，作为人类的一切。这会让蛇怪的反噬变得更加难以抗衡。

至少……剩下的事情其他人可以处理了。若是连一只半死不活的蛇怪都对付不了，那么……那群人就真没什么被拯救的必要了。

可惜的是，无法亲口告诉哈利结局……

他逐渐涣散的目光透过渐渐稀薄的雾气，越过得意忘形的黑魔王，寻找着男孩的踪迹，却怎么也找不到。

他有些遗憾地闭上眼睛。

算了吧……

不过，虽然战斗的走向，包括最后的败北，都是算计的一部分……但这一次他确实是以勇士的身份战死的。

也许，这足以让他在瓦尔哈拉的宴席上与哈利重逢。

他会邀请他跳宴会开场的第一支舞。

**CLXIX**

_“自私贪婪的人最公正的结局，就是一无所有的死去。”_

千年之后，他再一次在曾经的挚友面前露出真诚的笑容。

你说的没错，戈德里克……

但我还是赢了。

我拥有过世上最珍贵的一切。

**CLXX**

银发巫师终于支撑不住，摔倒在地的一刻，所有声音都消失了。

救世主已死，最强大的战士离死不远，凤凰社的领袖虚弱不堪仿佛随时都会步他们的后尘。被石化的食死徒并没有随着始作俑者失去力量而恢复，也不知刚刚得到蛇怪传承的伏地魔是无法做到还是并不在意。

单从数量上来看食死徒处于劣势，然而接下来的战斗会很辛苦。

蛇佬腔的喃喃自语在一片安静的战场上格外明显，像是风中的枯叶簌簌作响。

伏地魔是唯一能听懂的。他微微愣了一下，随后发出更加张狂的笑声。

“我会将这些话刻在你的墓碑上，我的先祖。”他说，“让所有人都知道，伟大的萨拉查·斯莱特林究竟是为了多么可笑的东西变成了一个彻头彻尾的失败者！”

萨拉查并不在意。

这是他一生中最接近表白的话。

除了已死的和将死的人，不会再有人明白。

**CLXXI**

原来……这就是蛇佬腔在其他人耳中的声音吗？

男孩有些怅然若失。自从第二次从死咒下逃生后，他就再也无法听懂蛇语了。

萨拉查……想告诉他什么呢？

他无法理解。这让他愤恨异常。于是将这种奇特的愤怒尽数附着在了手里的剑上，在声音消失的一瞬间，狠狠掷了出去。

使用冷兵器战斗的技巧，也是过去一年中萨拉查教给他的。但他却总是喜欢出其不意地将手中的兵器当做咒语一样扔出去，不知被笑话了多少遍……

得意忘形的伏地魔似乎是还没来得及消化刚刚得到的力量，又似乎是完全没有料到有人敢在败局已定的情况下袭击他。握着魔杖的手臂刚刚抬起，锋利的剑尖就已经插在了他的肩膀上。

他的笑声戛然而止，红色的眼睛危险地眯起。他迅速转身，魔杖顺势划出一道犀利的弧线，直指向黑湖中心，袭击者的大概方位。暗紫色的诅咒从杖尖喷射而出，像是吸取了周围的光线一样，让整个湖面都暗了暗。

黑魔王的眼中闪过一丝意外，随后被更加强烈的惊喜代替。这是他从未有过的力量，是他从他的先祖身上得到的战利品。这个世上已经没有人能威胁到他了。再多的反抗，也不过是苟延残喘。他已经超越了萨拉查·斯莱特林，成为了新的传奇。

魔咒没有击中任何人，而是在湖对面的树林中消失不见。

伏地魔没有过多在意一时的失手，但肩膀上的伤却让他微感不适。他他的脸沉了下来，决定将罪魁祸首抓住之后，一定要对方生不如死。

他缓缓转身，却发现不久前倒下的人周围多了一个半透明的护盾。而那个让他多年来一直如鲠在喉的男孩不知怎么瞒过了他的感知，正站在银发巫师的旁边，如同挑衅一样将隐身斗篷扔在了一边……

_在你需要时，随时可以回到我身边。_

得到这个护身符已经近两年了，哈利还是第一次让它派上用场。

**CLXXII**

黑巫师的对赌，胜者会得到败者的一切，包括力量之外的东西。

萨拉查·斯莱特林依靠对自己血脉的诅咒才将蛇怪的力量掌控在了手中，直到他为数不多的子嗣越来越不足以分摊随之而来的反噬，在重伤后不得不沉睡千年来消除影响。而他苏醒之后，这份他千方百计得到的力量已经成了甩不脱的负担。

现在，诅咒随着力量一起转移到了另一个人身上。他从唯一在世的先祖身上掠夺到的力量使他超越了先祖巅峰时期的成就。

但他并没有后代。唯一能够为他分摊反噬的人正在慢慢死去，临死前留下的是不止一个克制自身力量的手段。

这些他都是不知道的，正如他不知道他的先祖为什么空有强大的力量和永恒的生命，却宁可为了一个微不足道的理由将它们放弃。他甚至不知道这些东西需要他付出什么代价。

所以直到最后，他都想不明白，为什么明明可以感受到体内如此强大的力量，想要施展时却仿佛不属于自己。

**CLXXIII**

伏地魔的身体倒了下去，像是失去了支撑的木偶。

戏剧性的转折使得整个世界都凝滞了几秒钟。包括在蛇怪口下逃过一劫的食死徒和目瞪口呆的学生们，没有人发出任何声音、做出任何动作。

只有死而复生的救世主将黑魔王的尸体扔在一边，无视近在咫尺的残余敌人，干脆地抱起地面上的人，原地消失不见。

退场比出场还令人猝不及防……

战场上的人继续沉默。这一次，将近两分钟后，才终于有人开口了。说话的声音声音小心翼翼得像是忘记写作业的学生，却出乎意料是来自食死徒的阵线一角。

“刚刚……刚刚黑魔王叫他什么来着？”

**尾声**

萨拉查醒来时，哈利正枕着他的胳膊熟睡。

医疗室的窗帘没有合上，似乎是庞弗雷夫人刻意想让这里的气氛稍稍明媚一些。学生的伤亡因为萨拉查的插手被降低到了很轻微的地步，但仍是十分可观。以他的身份，都只有一个相对宽敞点的角落和几面帘子的特权，足以证明医疗室的拥挤程度。周围的空气中弥漫着隐隐约约的魔药气息，他的鼻子能够分辨出补血药剂的主要成分。

除了被压得失去了知觉的手臂，他的身体似乎并没有什么其他的不适，精神也勉强维持在了正常的水平。于是他很快就意识到自己并不是在做梦。

他闭上眼睛，试图用恢复了些许的精神感应霍格沃兹的状况，却发现结界对他的反应比以往迟钝了些许。他愣了一下，这才想起在决战前自己已经将控制权移交给了他选定的下一任校长。城堡仍然认可它的创造者，却不再将他当做唯一的主人。

就像是终于离开父母踏上旅程的孩子。

萨拉查莫名有些好笑，但并没有什么遗憾或者不甘。放弃了就是放弃了，不管是霍格沃兹的结界还是永恒的生命，他都不会反悔自己的决定。

事实上，在曾经的力量完全消失之后，他感到的更多是如释重负。这让他有些奇怪。虽然一直都知道自己的力量是以什么代价获得的，他以前从来都没有将之当做是负担。只有强大的力量才能让他保护自己珍视的东西，即使那样的存在从来都十分稀少，并似乎随时能够放弃。

但是失去了非人的力量后，他却感觉像是刚刚从一个朦胧的梦境中醒来。整个世界都变得有所不同，一切都如此真实，如此新奇。

他与哈利的距离似乎从来都没有这么近。他活着，哈利也是。他会和他的男孩一起变得成熟，一起慢慢老去，一起迎接死亡的再一次邀约。

也许，这才是命运对他的最大恩宠。

————————

“可惜……我说不出蛇佬腔了。”男孩隐隐有些遗憾。这是他得自魂器的力量，所以从理智上他知道自己并不应该纠结太过。但是，若非是蛇佬腔，他一开始也许不会与萨拉查熟悉得那么快。

“没关系。”萨拉查微微一笑，轻描淡写地说，“我也说不出了。”

蛇怪力量的最后传承者死于反噬，没有留下后裔。世上已经没有蛇佬腔了。

萨拉查其实也不觉得有多么遗憾。如他所说，这门语言其实只是仪式的副作用，并没有多大的实际用处。唯一可惜的是，霍格沃兹的小蛇们隐藏的秘密再也不会有人知道。

他与哈利仍有另一种不为人知的神秘语言进行交流。

几年前的语言仪式，哈利将自己的现代英语能力送给了他。作为交换，萨拉查也赠给了一些别的东西。

“为什么是古希腊语呢？”男孩惊愕之余，也不免好奇。

公平来讲，除了能够阅读一些哈利完全没有兴趣的古代文献，这门语言的用处其实也不比蛇佬腔大多少。

“……我就是想知道，那么好骗的小男孩，要用多久才会发现自己莫名其妙学会了一门语言。”

说到这件事的时候萨拉查有些懊恼，但是哈利却笑得前仰后合。

————————

“萨拉查，你当时说的到底是什么？”

两人站在记忆中的湖边，手指无意识地互相扣在了一起。口头的转述毕竟没有画面直观，于是哈利向邓不利多借来了冥想盆，来与萨拉查一起回忆决战的细节。

摄魂取念确实能达到类似的效果，但是需要耗费的力气太大，效果也没有那么好。再加上萨拉查刚刚被庞弗雷夫人放出医疗室，谨遵医嘱的男孩强硬地反驳了他最开始的提议。

……当时能听懂的，好像只有伏地魔了吧？

好在他死了，不然岂不是要亲自去灭口……

萨拉查岔开了话题，然而哈利发现他的脸居然有些红。伤势未愈的蛇祖，隐藏情绪的水准明显不如平常。

————————

“被死咒击中后，我见到了戈德里克·格兰芬多。”哈利说。

以前，萨拉查也不知道自己对死后的世界有什么样的猜测，但是在濒死时见到戈德里克，他想他并不意外。就连对方二话不说给了他一拳，然后又给了他一个熊抱，也完全是意料之中。

他们交谈了很久，但却又像是只过了一瞬间，短暂到他对交谈的内容完全没有一点印象。

或许是因为生死之间的界限不容跨越，与戈德里克的对话随着他的意识逐渐清醒变得模糊不堪。哪怕是精神魔法登峰造极，他也只能从脑海深处找到一些零零碎碎的影子。

他的男孩能记住类似的情景，让他十分好奇，又有一丝奇怪的忐忑。

戈德里克……毕竟是最了解他的人，了解他的荣耀与野心，也了解他最黑暗不堪的一面。他想，他并不介意让哈利也知道同样的事乃至更多，只是这应该由他自己来坦白。

“他说了什么？”

哈利露出神秘而得意的笑容，并没有回答。

————————

“我其实最难以理解的是，哪怕黑魔王都无法阻止考试的进行……”

OWLs和NEWTs在推迟了几个星期之后仍是发生了，与其余年级的期末考试一起。全校同学没有一个开心的

“至少在黑魔法防御术上，他们不可能给你O以外的分数。”罗恩公允地指出，语气中没有嫉妒，反而带着某种奇特的幸灾乐祸。过去一年，因为即将到来的战争，哈利的大部分时间都是在和萨拉查进行战斗技能的磨练，正常的课业反而落下了不少。

“若是救世主因为分数不够而留级了，这才是笑话。”赫敏心不在焉地说，顺手将笔记本向前翻了两页，似乎在查找什么遗漏的信息，“魔法部若能这样公平，也不至于被伏地魔搅成一团糟。更何况……”

剩下的话不用说出来。萨拉查·斯莱特林尚未正式公开身份，但是被黑魔王扒了马甲的时候，在场的人并不在少数。

“讲道理，哈利想要在霍格沃兹多待几年，并不需要靠留级。”红发少年窃笑。

大难不死的男孩白了好友一眼，然而却并没有想象中的窘迫。

“说的没错，罗恩。”他说，“但是你要是留了级，或许补习的课程会由我来教。”

为了让更想跟哈利环游世界蛇祖留在霍格沃兹，麦格教授做出了很大的让步，包括黑魔法防御课增加的内容、课时、以及助教的职位。

————————

萨拉查的身份仍是个秘密，所以自然而然的，整个霍格沃兹都已经知道了。

其余三个学院在震惊之余，看向斯莱特林学生的时候眼神难免有些微妙，也少了一些敌意。毕竟，最终的战斗里，斯莱特林的学生们虽然没有出来协助，但也没有人出现在对面。而他们名正言顺的领袖早已证明了自己，无论是一年以来的课程还是决战的表现。他们愿意看在教授的面子上对小蛇们友善一些。

与之相对的，是斯莱特林们在看到哈利时，更加微妙的表情。战斗之后，很多平时没有人注意的细节渐渐浮出水面，一天到晚杵在黑魔法防御办公室的救世主更是早已放弃了隐藏。

然而对这样的事情究竟应该做出什么反应呢？他们的家长可没有教过啊……

“你们说，那位阁下会接替斯内普来做我们的院长吗？”斯莱特林学生的语气中混杂着犹豫与期待。

传言说西弗勒斯·斯内普在伤愈后就迫不及待地接受了欧洲药剂师协会几年如一日的邀请，放弃了让他深恶痛绝的教师职业。当然直至今日，邓不利多都还没有接受他的辞呈，但是老校长在战后已经完全失去了对这位年轻魔药师的掌控，放手是迟早的事。就算他不愿意，继任的麦格教授也不会和他一样不讲道理。

“你们更应该担心的难道不是那位阁下以后到底还会不会继续留任吗？”这是格兰芬多的学生在泼冷水。残留的敌意使得两个学院的学生们凑在一起时还是会散发出无尽的火药味，只不过从来都不会波及到银发教授本人。

“不过，那位阁下应该不会受诅咒的影响吧？”这是拉文克劳学生的理智分析。

“我指的是，他或许会有更重要的事，不会在学校浪费时间。”

“更重要的事？”赫奇帕奇学生十分好奇，不明白魔法学校的创始人之一会将什么事看得比教书育人更重要，“比如什么？”

“蜜月。”格兰芬多学生简短地回答，语气很复杂很复杂。

一阵沉默之后，斯莱特林学生叹了口气。

“至少，波特还差两年才毕业……”

————————

“虽然说过很多遍，但我还是要警告你，”西里斯·布莱克臭着一张脸，居高临下地看着银发巫师，语气中已经多了一丝不情愿的妥协，“若你敢伤害哈利，我绝不会放过你。”

蛇祖在决战中失去了绝大部分的力量，于是现在两人的实力比之两年前已经接近了不少。西里斯没有狂妄到认为自己一定能够获胜，但若是卯足了劲，让这个拐走哈利的千年怪兽吃点苦头还是可以做到的。

被威胁的人难得没有反驳，而是异常乖巧地点点头。

“放心，我明白的，”他回答，“教父。”

不出所料，黑发中年的表情变得更加难看了。

————————

萨拉查·斯莱特林想要的东西，从来没有得不到的，不管是霍格沃兹，永恒的生命，自由，还是某个人的恋慕。

他所失去的，都是他心甘情愿放弃的。

“萨拉查！治疗师说了，你的伤势还未痊愈，不能吃太多甜食！”

……也不一定。

**——全文完——**


End file.
